Midori: The Mightiest Heros!
by LeoBNHA21
Summary: In which the Midoriya twins Izuku and Izumi, along with their adopted brother, Strive to be the worlds greatest heros! At the age of 4, Izuku gets a powerful quirk, while his sister is told she is quirkless. Flash Forward two years! A mysterious boy shows up with a disastrous quirk and no memories! OOC Quirk!Izuku, Twins AU! Izumi/Katsuki, OOC!Izuku/Shouto, OC(Leo)/OC(Asuna)
1. Chapter 1: Twins and Inequality

This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, willowfield! Go check our her recent fic "Burn Us Down" as well!

A/N: Hello beautiful beans! I've been building on this fanfiction idea for soooo long now, and finally have started to write it! For each chapter I'll be recommending two songs that relate to the events and characters in the chapter.

For this chapter, I've chosen the AmaLee english cover of "Strike Back" by the J-Rock band BACK-ON. It's honestly so perfect for this entire scenario with Izuku, Izumi, their circumstances, and how they feel about it all.

The second song is the AmaLee cover of "History Makers" which I've chosen for pretty much the same exact reason.

So, that's all for my intro to this fic, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_It all began in China, in Quingquing City. A baby was born that gave off light. Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified._**

**_The world has become a superhuman society, and around 80% of the population now has some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight. That profession is..._**

* * *

**Sunday Evening - Bakugou Residence**

"OH! I know what mine can be!! My hero name can be Mighty Woman!" A cheerful girl with long, curly green hair and big, round emerald eyes shouted out happily as she sat in the middle of her best friend's bedroom on the floor with several peices of paper and some crayons.

"Haaah?! What a stupid name! Don't call yourself that!" The ash blonde, ruby eyed boy in front of her protested with a scowl, looking up from his paper to glare at the greenette.

"Wh-Whaa?! Why not?!" The girl questioned, feeling slightly hurt that he would call it stupid.

"Because, like I said, its fuckin dumb!" The boy shot back, which elicited a shocked gasp from the child next to them who looked almost exactly like the girl, apart from being male himself.

"K-Kacchan..! My mommy said that kids our age shouldn't say words like that..! I think it's a great hero name, Izumi! Don't let him bring you down!" The younger boy scolded Kacchan, before giving his sister words of encouragement. "Actually, if you are gonna be Mighty Woman, then since we are twins, I'll be Mighty Man!"

"HAAHH?! You too?! Don't be stupid like your sister, Izuku!" Katsuki was clearly not having this nonsense.

At those words, the mood in the room clearly shifted. Izumi was looking down at her drawing with tears in her eyes, while Izuku was glaring at Katsuki with an angry frown.

"H-Hey... Izumi, why're you crying? It's just a stupid name, don't cry over it!" A now flustered Katsuki asked, trying to fix his obvious screw up.

"B-But.. I liked it, it reminds me of All Might.. I wanna be a cool hero like him some day.. But.. If you think it's stupid then I guess it was a bad idea.. I'll think of something else.." She rubbed the tears from her eyes with her small fists as she sniffled.

"..." Katsuki frowned at that and looked down for a minute, before huffing out and looking back up at the teary eyed girl, "Well, that's a name for someone like All Might, but you are nothing like him. I could come up with a better name than that without a problem! That's why it's dumb!"

Clearly that was the wrong choice of words, seeing as Izumi started full on bawling at that, and Izuku stood up and grabbed her hand, before stomping with her out of the room, "Come on, Zumi! Let's go play somewhere else, don't listen to Bakagou, he is just being mean!" Izuku could be heard saying to his sister as they went down the stairs to leave.

"Huh?! What did you just call me, Deku?! Take that back!" Katsuki shouted the first insulting name he could think of in response to the boy down the stairs in anger, how dare he call him a baka! Well fine! At least he wasn't useless like Izuku!

The front door slammed shut as the twins left, and Katsuki was left alone to think on what the hell just happened. He huffed out an aggravated breath and turned around, stomping back inside his room before looking down at the papers and crayons that were left scattered on his floor.

"Tsk!" He clicked his tongue angrily at the sight, first Izuku insults Katsuki's name, then he storms out with Izumi and leaves a big mess in HIS room! Fucking Deku...

His train of thought was cut off, however, when he saw what was drawn on the paper Izumi seemed so focused on. It was a picture of Katsuki, or at least... That's what he assumed was him, seeing as the boy's hair was spikey and light blonde, and had red eyes like his. Beside Katsuki on the picture was what clearly must have been Izumi, though it was also very poorly drawn... Figures she wouldn't be very good at something like that. He bent down to pick it up, and upon further inspection, he could see they were holding hands in the picture, and they both had big smiles on their faces.

"Tsk.. damnit.." He cursed again, before carefully placing the picture in the drawer of his nightstand, and went on to clean up the rest of the floor in silence.

* * *

**Next Morning - Kindergarten Class**

The Midoriya twins arrived in their classroom an hour early, as they always did. Their parents both worked a lot, so in the mornings their mother would have to drop them off early, and after school they would always ride home with the Bakugous and stay there until she could get off work and pick them up.

"Oi, Nezumi!" Izumi jumped at the sudden loud voice from behind her, not expecting anyone to be there yet other than her brother.

"H-Huh? N-Ne..zumi?" Izumi responded as she turned around and looked at her best friend in confusion.

"Yah, Nezumi, that's what your hero name should be. I told you I could come up with a better one no problem!" He answered with a proud grin.

"Huh?! Izumi-Chan isn't a rodent! why would you want to call her something like that!" Izuku protested at the name, stepping between Bakugou and his sister protectively.

"TSK! This is exactly why you are so useless, _Deku!__"_ Katsuki shot his retort back at the boy venomously, before turning his sights back onto the young girl in front of him. "Nezumi. Like in the Chinese Zodiac. It is the first Zodiac to make it to the emporers party, Making it the leader of all the rest, right? They are also clever, successful, and quick thinkers, as well as quiet and peaceful.. If you wanna be a top hero like All Might, then you need a name to go along with the #1 title... Mighty Woman wouldn't fit you at all though! You aren't big and bulky and loud like him, you are more quick, small, smart, and quiet like a nezumi. But still, don't get ahead of yourself and think you could ever even hope to surpass me! You may be at the top some day, but I swear to you now, I'll be the one to take the indisputable first place, even above you and that useless brother of yours! If he even makes it in the running to begin with, that is! If you're the Zodiac leader, then I'll be the damn emperor himself, baka! HMPH!" Katsuki stormed off in a fit of irritation after making that final decloration, leaving the two twins behind to stare in bafflement at what all he had just said.

"... How long do you think he spent researching all that last night? I don't think someone like him would just carry arround that kinda knowledge for no reason. I've got 5 packs of cookies on him falling asleep during recess!" Izuku said after a few moments of processing, a smirk on his face as he watched their friend stomp off towards his desk.

"Nezumi.." Izumi repeated the name to herself again fondly, as if testing it out, her cheeks tinted in a slight blush as she hesitantly started to follow Katsuki's lead, sitting in the desk right behind him with a small smile forming on her lips.

"... I've got 10 packs of cookies that my sister has lost her mind." Izuku mumbled to himself with wide eyes as he reluctantly followed suit and plopped into a chair to the right of her.

* * *

**Tuesday at Noon - Class Lunch**

"WOOOOW! Katsu-Kun, your quirk is so pretty and cool! It's like fireworks! I hope my quirk is that great when it shows up!" Izumi gushed over Katsuki's newly developed quirk as he let off little pops and sparks in the palms of his hands during class. Izuku could practically see the stars of admiration dancing in his sister's eyes as he watched from the back of their classmates.

"Haha! I know right?! I'm so awesome! And don't call a man's quirk pretty, Nezumi!" Katsuki continued to let off the tiny explosions in his palms as he grinned proudly out to the class.

"Daddy has a fire quirk, so maybe me and Izuku will have one that's like yours too! then we could be matching!" Izumi jumped up and down in excitement at the idea, but Katsuki didn't share the enthusiasm to her words.

"Haaah?! As if I'd wanna matching quirk with someone like Deku! And anyway, fire wouldn't suit you, Nezumi. You'd be better off with that floaty quirk aunty Inko has, if you ask me. but no matter what quirk it is, nothing can beat a quirk as awesome as mine!" Izuku frowned a bit at that, but his sister didn't seem too bothered by the underhanded insults. Yep, Izuku was gonna treat himself to those 10 packs of cookies later...

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon - Recess**

"Hey, Zuku Nii-Chan! Wanna play Hero Tag with me and Katsu-Kun?! He said that if I really wanna play, he would make extra room for me and you in his BakuSquad!" Izumi grabbed onto her brother's hand excitedly with a bright smile, dragging Izuku towards the group that was gathered to play Hero tag without even waiting for his response.

"H-Hey, Zumi..! Wait a minute I-" Izuku didn't even get to finish his protest before Katsuki punched his fist into his palm with an explosion to add effect to gather everyone's attention.

"Well, Since Nezumi and Deku wanted to play, I've decided to change up the rules of the game a bit! Nezumi can be my hero servant, and Deku can be the victim, I'll be the hero and the rest you extras can all play the villains! I call it Hero Tag Remastered: Extreme Bakugou Edition!" He grinned maliciously at all of them, before another explosion was set off in his palms to signal the start, not giving anyone any room to protest against his decisions.

"H-Huh? What's a 'hero servant' do, Katsu-Kun?" Izumi asked with innocent confusion, tilting her head slightly as everyone started running around.

"Obviously, they follow the Hero's every command and do whatever they are told! Servants refer to their heros as 'master' so if you wanna stay in the game, you hafta follow those rules!" Katsuki answered proudly, and Izuku felt himself visibly snap at that.

"She isn't some sort of possession that you can order around, _Kacchan!_ Don't treat her like she is lower than you! If anything you should be the one doing what she wants, after everything she puts up with from you each day! Isn't that right, _BAKAGO?!" _Izuku shouted with all his might at the overly prideful boy, before taking off at a run in his direction.

"Oi, extras! He is supposed to be a victim, right?! Do your jobs as villain and put him in his place!" Katsuki yelled his demands to the rest of his BakuSquad, and they obeyed without question, turning on Izuku and knocking him down before he could even reach Bakugou. Some used their quirks against him, while other simply used their strength to team up on him.

Izumi sobbed out loudly, running over to the group and trying to pry some of them off of her brother desperately, which only earned her a backhand to the face with enough force to make her fall to the ground on her back. She squealed in shock at the sudden pain in her cheek, her eyes tearing up and blurring her vision as she covered the red spot on her cheek with her hand.

"OI, WHO THE FUCK TOUCHED HER?! NO ONE GETS TO LAY THEIR HANDS ON NEZUMI BUT ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou could be heard shouting in complete rage at the group, before he jumped into the fray and started throwing explosive punches at the lot of them.

Suddenly there was a loud eruption of what sounded like flames coming from the very center of the pile up, before the whole group was blasted back a few feet by the force. They all looked towards the source of the sudden power, when they saw Izuku, covered in brilliant green flames from head to toe, looking like he was absolutely SEETHING with his own boiling rage.

"NO ONE LAYS THEIR HANDS ON MY SISTER PERIOD, LEAVE HER AND ME ALONE, WE DON'T NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU BEATING US DOWN LIKE THIS! THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, BAKAGOU!" He screamed at all of them, before stomping over towards Izumi and reaching out to grab her, before pulling her up against him protectively, causing her to be engulfed in the green flames as well. But, for some reason... She didn't seem at all affected by the fire, in fact, her touch just seemed to strengthen his flames even further.

"Z-Zuku Nii-Chan! Katsu-Kun didn't do it! It was my fault for getting so close to the fight! Please calm down, they stopped so you don't need to be mad anymore, right?" Izumi did her best to calm her brother down, hugging him closely. Thankfully, at her words the flames started to die out, and Izuku fell to his knees, feeling completely drained from the effects of his newfound quirk, before fully losing conciousness.

"ZUKU-NII!" Izumi's panicked voice was the last thing he heard before his surroundings went totally black.

* * *

**Friday Evening - Doctors Office**

"Sorry kid, you should give it up."

A doctor that Izumi's mother had scheduled her with when her 5th birthday started drawing near with still no signs of a quirk manifesting had finally delivered the news of her worst fear being realized... Izumi, unlike her twin brother, was quirkless. She was born with one toe joint on her right foot, and both joints on the left... It's not a case that is heard of in past studies, but it seemed to be that both her and her brother had the same peculiar development. Unfortunately for Izumi though, it seems she wouldn't be getting so lucky... With one toe join, the Doctor concluded that the chances of them developing their quirks were only half as high as normal, and while her brother had developed his not long after Katsuki, Izumi apparently never would...

* * *

**Friday Night - Midoriya Residence**

Later that night, Izumi was sitting in her room, the tears somehow still relentlessly running down her face, even after her audible sobs had long stopped. She staired blankly at her computer screen as the debut video of her favorite hero, All Might, played on repeat. Her brother watched from the door, his eyes also overflowing with tears, but he found himself unable to approach her... What could he even say in a situation such as this...? He wanted so badly to comfort her, but he couldn't find the words to do so...

"Hey, Mommy...? All Might is so cool... No matter where people in trouble are... He goes and saves them with a smile... Cuz he's a super awesome hero... Do you think... Do you think I could be one too...?" Izumi's broken voice called out to her mom. Seeking some sort of comfort, some sort of confirmation that her dreams could still live on...

... But what she got wasn't at all what she needed...

"... I'm sorry, Izumi! I am so sorry! I wish things could be different...!" Her mother cried out, falling to her knees as she pulled her daughter into a crushing, heartbreaking embrace. If possible, this seemed to cause Izumi's tears to flow even more, and while the same weak smile somehow stayed on her face, Izuku could see the look in her eyes change to one of hopelessness...

_...No, Mommy.. That's not what you're supposed to say... That's not what she wanted to hear at all... what Izumi-Chan really needs is..._

"It's okay, Zumi! You can definitely still be a hero! I know you can! Don't forget, we promised to have an agency together! I believe in you, Zumi-Chan...! You can do it!" Izuku spoke the words to his sister without hesitation, finally understanding what he could do, what he could say, to comfort her.

Their mother looked up at him with wide eyes, before turning her head back to Izumi, and Izuku could see the realization flash across her face, followed by regret. She let go of her crying daughter, before letting Izuku take her place in the hug. Izuku wrapped his arms around his sister gently, patting her back with a brotherly smile, after hearing his words of encouragement, she seemed to have regained some of her usual demeanor, and she hugged him back tightly, the tears still falling, but not nearly as heavily.

"Yah.. Me and you will be the most awesome heros ever, just like All Might... Thanks, Zuku-Nii.." Her response was quiet, only just above a whisper, but she was heard none the less.

Their mom let out another sob of emotion, and rejoined the hug, wrapping her arms around both of her children. She felt terrible for the way she responded to her poor daughter's cry of help... And she was determined to never let herself lose hope again, she sealed that determination into a silent promise. From here on, she would support them both, no matter what obstacles came their way...

* * *

**Sunday Night - Midoriya Residence**

"Quirkless?! So you're saying -our daughter- was born without a quirk?! This has to be some sort of sick joke! There is no way that any real child of mine would be born so powerless! I refuse to accept her existance in my family line! I'm leaving! And I'm taking Izuku with me! We will leave for America first thing in the morning, I have accepted a job offer from there anyway, so the timing couldn't have been more right!" Izuku and Izumi were both woken by the enraged shouting of their father coming from the livingroom, along with the sobs of their mother that followed. Izumi began to tremble under the covers, curling into herself as her own sobs began to wrack her body once more. Izuku also began to tremble, but it wasn't out of sadness... It was out of anger. His rage continued to build the more his father spoke, and eventually he felt something inside him snap, and the stand beside his bed lit up in the familiar green flame of his quirk, before disintigrating into ash in an instant.

"H..How could you say something so terrible?! Your own flesh and blood, our baby girl, is hurting now more than ever, and to think you would turn your back on her... On us...! At a time like this...! Father was right! I should have never agreed to marry you! Fine! You can leave! But I will not allow you to take either of them with you! And don't you dare bother trying to even so much as contact us ever again, Hisashi!"

Izumi heard it all, every heart rending word of it, as did Izuku... That was the last day they ever saw or heard from their father again.

* * *

**Monday Morning - Kindergarten Class**

Katsuki walked into class the following Monday morning, finding everyone already in the classroom and chatting with eachother, but he could instantly feel something was off. He glared around the class in confusion for a moment, before picking up bits and peices of the conversations going on.

"Hey hey, did you guys hear what happened to Izumi?"

"Yah, I was told that she was diagnosed quirkless by her doctor after school friday."

"Woah, for real?"

"Yah, pretty pitiful that her twin gets such an awesome quirk and she gets stuck with nothing."

"Lame..."

As Katsuki peiced together the information he was hearing, his eyes went wide in horror as his heart dropped into his stomach.

_Quirkless..._

_Nezumi... Is quirkless..._

_How..? Why..?_

_It doesn't make sense.._

_It's not fair..!_

Slowly, he turned his eyes in the direction of where he assumed she would be sitting, and there he saw her... She was sitting down on the floor, staring blankly and dully at the ground, tear stains still clearly evident on her face, eyes puffy and red from crying, looking as if her entire life was crumbling around her.

"Yah, totally, that's not all though! Listen to this, we live in the apartment below them, and my momma said that she could hear her momma and papa screaming at eachother late last night! Aparrently when he heard the news, he totally left them! He is probably landing in America by now at some new job he got."

"For real?! Man, I almost feel bad for her."

"Oh! I've heard of what they called that on TV! She must be the type of girl that has 'Daddy Issues'!"

"Yah, totally pathetic.. Maybe we shouldn't let her play hero tag with us anymore, she'd just slow us down."

Katsuki continued to listen in on everyones gossip until he couldn't handle it anymore. The final straw was when he looked back to the girl in question just in time to see her stifle another sob with her hand and hide behind her brother, visibly shaking with her silent tears that were flowing freely again after hearing all of her classmates cruel words.

"Grrr... OI, SIDE CHARACTERS, WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT BEHIND MY BACK, HAH?!" Katsuki screamed at them, his face contorted into an angry scowl that Izuku would bet his cookies would even make the #1 hero All Might flinch back.

"A-Ah! Bakugou! S-Sorry man! We were just shocked by the news is all! Didn't mean to leave ya out! I-It won't happen again..!"

"TSK!" He clicked his tongue loudly before stomping away from the group to head over to Izumi and Izuku.

"Katsu-Kun.." Izumi's small voice called out his name, filled with all the sadness she felt.

"Nezumi.." Bakugou looked down at her with a conflicted expression, not sure what he should say to solve the situation.

"Back off, Bakagou.. She's delt with enough shit as it is without having you to go adding insult to injury." Izuku growled out at him, shocking both his sister and Katsuki with the foul language he used while speaking.

"What the.. Actual... HELL DEKU?!" Bakugou snapped in rage at Izuku's words, "WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING TOO YOUNG FOR THAT LANGUAGE, HUH?! AS IF I'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO NEZUMI!"

"Heh, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if you did. Last I remember she was just a hero servant to you, right? Well, I'm sure someone like you wouldn't want to mess around with someone who is quirkless... You're too 'awesome' for that, right? So instead, she can be my sidekick! We will both be heros! Together! Quirk or not, she will be better than all of you combined!" He directed the last part of that statement to the entire class, before gently grabbing hold of his sisters shaking hand and leading her over to their seats.

"HAH?! HER, BECOMING A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, DEKU?! THATS HOW SHE'LL END UP GETTING KILLED!" Katsuki protested, seeing nothing but red as he thought about the possibility of her putting herself into danger like that.

"No, that's how she'll become the greatest hero and save everyone. And how she'll surpass people like you and your _BakaSquad _who only care about power and ranks. Keep your one sided opinions to yourself, this is exactly what I meant when I said you would just add insult to injury." Those last words were delivered with ice cold brutality towards the angry blonde, and for the remainder of the day, neither of the siblings would even give him a second glance.

That evening after school, they refused to ride home with the Bakugous, and instead walked home together without him, hand in hand in silence.

That was the first time they didn't go along with him, and it countinued that way from then on.

* * *

**_All Humans are not created equal. Even at the young age of 4 years old, my brother and I understood that to be the cruel reality of the world we live in._**

**_I was born without a quirk, while my twin brother had one. I was quirkless. Or at least, that was what I was made to believe.. Even if I wanted to be a hero like All Might, I was told I couldn't... My doctor, my mother, my father, even my best friend Katsu-Kun didn't believe in me. But there was one light left shining in the darkness... My brother, Izuku. He was the one who had always believed in me, even after the diagnosis, he never gave up on my dream. On our dream! So I promised myself, as well as my brother, that I would never give up on that dream either. That my arm would keep desperately reaching out for it, no matter what._****_That was our first and final set back._**

**_And now, thanks to the people who guided and supported us on that tremulous journey, we are here now! Our dream is becoming reality!_**

**_This is the story of how I, along with my two brothers, become the worlds greatest heros, and found the meaning of true love and friendship along the way!_**

* * *

**_To Be Continued in Chapter Two_****_: Enter, Leo Midori_**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter, Leo Midori

A/N: Wow - Alright this took a lot longer than I expected it to write... But in my defense I rewrote the whole thing several times until I felt satisfied and then had to break it into 3 chapters because it was like, 20K words. So good news is you guys will be getting the next 3 chapters rather quickly!

So - for this chapter I chose two songs that I feel fit with Leo's character and overall backstory perfectly.

The first one is called Puppet - Mary's Theme. You'll see why this is so fitting I'm sure, over time it will make more sense throughout the fic also.

The other I chose was Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence. This song is like - pretty much Leo's mind and how he was saved by the Midori twins, turned to lyrics.

On an unrelated note, Its 3:25AM and I hafta be awake in 5 hours. Yay for fanfictions, am I right...? Aaah my sanity.

Anyways! It was fun regardless of the overly extra amount of effort placed into it, so the lack of sleep is worth it!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**I'll say it again: Al****l humans are not created equal****. Me and my twin brother understood that much more than most people. But if anyone at our age could be said to have understood it even more than us, it would have been the kind yet dangerous boy we met on that fateful day two years later.**

* * *

Two years had passed since the day Izumi was told she was quirkless, and to say that in those two years, things have changed, would be a total understatement.

Around a month after their father left, their mother had legally changed their last names to "Midori" for some reason that wasn't explained to them, but they assumed it had to do with the strange state of their parent's divorce.

Izumi's brother, Izuku, had become much more tempremental as time went on, which was a complete 180 from his previously shy, submissive, and timid self from when they were four.

Katsuki had quickly started treating Izumi and her brother more and more coldly, eventually he was considered to be their top bully. He no longer spoke Izumi's nickname with the fondness he used to, instead, Nezumi had turned into more of a blatant hatred filled insult whenever he would bother to say it.

Their mother had even less time at home now due to her having to take up a second job to cover the expenses of being an only parent with two children, but she still somehow managed to make room in her busy schedual for them none the less.

One of the things that did seemed to remain a constant though, was that their mother, Aunty Mitsuki, and Uncle Masaru had still managed to remain close friends regardless of their children being constantly at odds.

"Zuku-Nii... Is it really necessary for you to get so angry with Katsu-Kun all the time? I mean... I get that he isn't as nice to me as he used to be but still... Couldn't you just ignore him instead of losing control and setting fire to stuff like that every time? Mommy said that she has already had to pay a lot of money for damage bills from the school..." Izumi, now six years old, was walking down the road towards the shopping district with her twin brother after they both had left school for the day, Izuku was sporting a few bruises as well as another damage bill addressed to their mother for a swingset he managed to set aflame and disintigrate during recess. Izumi sported a scolding frown in his direction as she tried to reason with the boy, parts of her sleeves having been charred and her pig tails messed up from the earlier scuffle between Izuku, Katsuki, and the BakuSquad that she tried (and ultimately failed) to break up.

"Come on, Zumi-Chan... You know just as well as I do that Bakugou was never nice to begin with. The fact that he is acting progressively worse the past two years is just all the more reason to be angry! And it's called losing control for a reason. If I could help it, I wouldn't go setting things on fire all the time like that. Instead of complaining to me, you can blame Bakagou for always starting it." Izuku grumbled in response to his sisters attempt at peace making.

"Well... I think he is still a good person deep down... You may not see it, Zuku-Nii, but there is so much about him to be admired. I'm sure he will also be a great hero like me and you one day, so why don't you just try and call a truce or something? Maybe we could all become friends again..." The young girl sighed out, knowing full well that being friends with Katsuki again was nothing but wishful thinking at that point.. But even so, she didn't want to lose hope on her estranged best friend.

"Heh. Even you have to admit that that's impossible. There is no way he would even consider something like truces or friendship. Not with you, and definitely not with me." Izuku's frown somehow got more defined as he said that.

"... Words have power, and Optimism is key... It doesn't hurt to hope, Zuku Nii-Chan." There it was, Izumi's signature motto for when things got tough. Izuku couldn't help but smile a bit at that, somehow she always knew exactly how to brighten his mood, no matter the situation. Maybe that was her quirk? That or tears, perhaps emotions in general was her quirk and they never realized? huh...

Izuku started muttering to himself on that train of thought, which Izumi picked up on and let out a giggle in response.

"Hehe! There you go again, you're so silly, Zuku Nii-Chan! If I had a quirk, it would have shown itself by now. My personality couldn't possibly be the result of a quirk. In fact, I think I'm like this specifically because I know how it feels to be so powerless." Izumi shot that possibility down without hesitation, the end of her sentence being tinted with the hidden sorrow that laced her voice.

"Hey, Zumi.." Izuku placed a gentle hand on his sister's shoulder, before his sentence was abruptly cut off by something knocking into the two of them with force, causing them both to topple over backwards.

"UWAH!! What happened? Why did we-" Izumi questioned the strange occurance as she slowly sat up while rubbing the back of her head, before stopping suddenly when she spotted a young boy, who looked to be around the same age as them. He was trembling in fear with wide eyes as he also started pulling himself up off the ground, "Huh? It was you who bumped into us?"

The boy's eyes somehow widened even further at the sound of Izumi calling out to him, and he stumbled back desperately, trying to stay out of their reach.

Upon further inspection, Izumi noted the boy had shoulder length, light blue colored hair, that was perfectly straight and smooth looking, and cut into a medium bob style, longer in the front than it was in the back, with bangs that were cut to rest evenly just above his beautiful glossy crimson red eyes. His skin looked like it could have be made of porcelain, what with how flawless, fair colored, and soft it looked.

"H-Hold on! You're hurt!" Izuku spoke up this time, aproaching the boy again before bending down to inspect his scraped up knee.

"NO! Stay back!" The boy warned him harshly, his eyes glaring daggers as he continued to inch backwards away from them.

"It's okay.. We promise we won't hurt you! We just wanna help! at least tell me your name, maybe we can help you find your mommy or daddy?" Izumi tried to reassure him, but he only shook his head more violently, before stiffening up suddenly as shouts could be heard coming from the alley that he had appeared out of.

"MONSTER!"

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!"

"THAT BRAT IS DANGEROUS! DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BOSS'S ARM WHEN THE KID TOUCHED HIM?!"

"HE'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE!"

The twins eyes widened when they heard what the group of men were shouting as they got closer, before looking back at the boy cowering in front of them. They could smell the somewhat familiar scent of smoke and hear the sound of something sizzling, before they glanced downwards and saw the boy was missing a shoe, and the ground beneath his bare foot was being melted away from the direct skin contact.

"So your quirk melts things that touch you? I see.. Those men sound pretty mad, lets get you out of here! I'll go find your shoe, Zumi-Chan, can you help him walk? Let's bring him home until we can find out about his parents so those men won't find him. Maybe mommy can help him better than we can." Izuku nodded to Izumi as he spoke, and she nodded back in understanding, before holding a hand out to the boy.

"It's okay, you have gloves on, right? So you won't burn me, let us help you, please?" Izumi's soft voice seemed to finally convince the boy, and he hesitantly nodded, before taking her hand in his.

"I'll meet you there, Zumi-Chan! Let mommy know I may be a bit later than usual if she asks!" Izuku turned on his heel and ran down a neighbouring alleyway in search of the shoe, probably taking a different route to try and avoid the angry sounding group of men.

"Okay, be careful, Zuku-Nii!" Izumi called out to him, before wrapping the scared boy's arm around her shoulders and helping him walk on one leg back towards their neighborhood.

* * *

**Later that Evening - Midori Residence**

"Mommy... Why hasn't Izuku-Nii come home yet..? He should have been here by now.." Izumi's voice was quiet and fearful as she looked up at her mother, who looked just as worried for her son's safety as Izumi was.

"I dont know, dear. Some heros are out looking for him right now, so I'm sure they will bring him home safe and sound... Please Don't cry, Izumi. The boy you brought back with you looks like he is blaming himself... Perhaps you and him should play in your room and maybe you'll be able to cheer eachother up some?" Inko suggested, putting on her best brave face and steady voice for her daughter's sake. She had done her best to help the boy that her daughter had brought home, but when she tried cleaning his wound or bandaging it, he would just freak out and yell at her, and then the supplies would just melt on contact.

Izumi nodded sadly, before holding her hand out to the boy again with a small comforting smile. "Let's go play in my room, I have lots of All Might toys that I could share with you!"

The boy hesitantly took her hand again, and she helped him walk up to her bedroom, before sitting down on the floor with him in a way that assured his foot wouldn't touch the ground.

"Hey, now that I think of it, you never told me your name!" Izumi did her best to sound cheerful despite the situation as she pulled out one of her All Might action figures. Optimism is key...

"...Kaibutsu..." The boy answered flatly after a few moments, looking down at his hands numbly as he did so.

That name gave Izumi pause, "K-Kaibutsu..?" She couldn't believe that he would have such a name.. Who would name their child something that literally means "Monster"? Her brows knitted together as a frown tugged at her lips, it felt like the longer she knew the boy, the more she didn't understand him.

The boy nodded his head slowly in affirmation, sparing a curious glance at the toy Izumi had been holding in her hand.

"Well.. You must have come from somewhere, right? Is there anything you can tell me about your parents at all? Like, their names or where they live? Maybe they have a phone we can call?" She tried approaching the matter at a different angle, seeing that the topic of his name was making him visibly uncomfortable.

"I... I don't know.. I only remember the past two years of my life, and I've been running away from people and homeless ever since I first woke up back then, so I don't really have anyone I would consider parents, I guess? I don't really have a given name.. At least, not one that I can remember. But usually anyone who does come near me calls me 'Kaibutsu'.. So I guess you could say that's all there is to me." Izumi gasped at the revelation of his circumstance, the toy dropping from her hand in her shock and clattering to the ground, completely forgotten. When she finally processed all of what she was told, the tears that she had been desperately holding back for her brother's sake had finally started to spill over, but this time it was instead for the boy sitting in front of her. Her heart ached for him, and she instantly felt a strong connection with the boy..

_Monster.._

What a horrible thing to call someone... And she couldn't help but get the feeling that this boy genuinely believed that he was one..

* * *

**Nighttime**** \- Midori Residence**

There was a knock on the door that could be heard clearly throughout the silent apartment, causing Inko, Izumi, and the boy that was still with them to jump from their seats and run straight for the door, opening it with haste in hopes of seeing Izuku on the other side.

"Inko Midori, correct? My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'm a detective from the police department, I was called in for a report of a missing child named Izuku Midori. Please rest assured, we have found him, but he was taken to the hospital for a check up, seeing as he had several injuries due to a run in he had with a group of small time thugs that we have successfully apprehended. Would you mind coming with me? I will take you to him now. I also have a few questions for the children standing behind you, so if you will, please bring them along with you." A rather plain looking man wearing a cream colored trench coat and matching hat greeted them, getting straight to the point with a calm and professional smile on his face as he did so.

As Izumi listened to the man speak, she felt herself sigh in relief to know that her brother was okay, apart from just a few injuries. She visibly relaxed as tears once more started to fall from her eyes, this time in happiness.

The boy beside her that called himself Kaibutsu, who was also showing signs of relief for Izuku's apparent safety, suddenly stiffened up again when the detective asked them to come with him for questioning.

"Ah, I almost forgot, the young Midori boy said that I should give this to the child that is with his sister, apparently he ran into those thugs while searching for it, and told me that it seemed to be very important for containing the child's quirk." The detective reached a hand into his suitcase before pulling out the matching boot that the boy had been missing. He timidly accepted the shoe, carefully placing it back on his foot, before hesitantly stepping both feet back onto the ground, letting out another relieved sigh at the fact that nothing melted when he did so.

"Of course, Detective Naomasa-San! Allow me to grab a few things from inside and I'll be right out with the children, thank you so much for finding my baby boy!" Inko smiled brilliantly with teary eyes at the man, before softly closing the door back and heading to the kitchen in a rush to grab her bag and pack some snacks for the children.

Izumi looked over to the boy with a bright smile of her own, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze when she saw how tense he had become, before her mother walked back to the door and they left the apartment together with the detective.

* * *

**At The Hospital**

"IZUKUUUUUUU!" Inko wailed her son's name loudly as she full on tackled him into a hug at first sight. He felt the wind get knocked out of him at the force, but smiled at her none the less. It was a good thing his mother was small for an adult her age, otherwise he would have felt that one a lot more.

"Mommy!" Izuku shouted happily, wrapping his small arms around his mother.

"Z-Zuku Nii-Chan...! U..UUWAAAHH~!" Izumi quickly joined the hug, sobbing loudly as she did so, before the three of them suddenly noticed that the silent boy that had arrived with them was watching it all happen with curious wonder hidden beneath his otherwise emotionless eyes, as if he didn't understand in the least what was going on.

Did this child seriously not know anything about affection..?

Inko quickly pulled the boy into the group hug as well, the tears still flying as she did so, not letting go of him even as the boy stiffened up in fear for a moment at the sudden contact.

Detective Naomasa smiled kindly at the four of them, before he sat down on a chair next to the hospital bed and pulled out a notepad and pen.

"If you don't mind, Midori-San, I'd like to ask the three of them some questions now. It shouldn't take too long." He addressed Inko politely, before turning his attention back to the children as the hug was reluctantly broken off and Inko stepped back. "Thank you, now, first things first, what is this young man's name?" The detective asked them.

Izumi stepped up to answer this one, having a feeling that the boy wouldn't want to explain the painful memories - and the lack there of, for a second time in the same day. She told the man everything the boy had told her, including the name the boy had given her, and by the time she was finished, Naomasa had replaced his usual polite smile with a deep frown.

"I see... Kaibutsu, you say..? So he has amnesia, and a seemingly dangerous quirk that he can't control, which is likely not registered in the system.. And it also seems he has no where to call home, and no one to claim guardianship of him... I'm afraid based off of this information, we will likely have to take you to a nearby orphanage, young man. It would be against everything I believe in as a law enforcer to just allow you to leave here and go back to such a dangerous way of living. Especially at such a young age.." He concluded, his frown growing further at the unfortunate outcome.

"N-No! that won't be necessary, Naomasa-San! I will claim guardianship of him.. He seems to have taken a liking to my two children already, and after hearing everything he has been through, I just can't allow myself to let him be sent off to some orphanage. I will adopt him." Inko spoke up instantly when she heard the detective's conclusion, making the twins eyes go wide and sparkle happily, while the boy's eyes also went wide, but for him it was with shock.

"Hmm, well, I have no protests against that, it's a much better option for his sake if you are willing to adopt him. And it would bring me much better piece of mind to close this case with a happy ending. I'll go ahead and get you some adoption paperwork to fill out, give me one moment, ma'am." The detective nodded to her, before grabbing his notepad and suitcase and showing himself out.

"Mommy, so does this mean he will be our brother too?!" Izumi asked excitedly, absolutely ecstatic about the prospect of having another brother, especially since she had grown to care for him and connect with him so much in such a short amount of time.

"Of course, Izumi dear! I'm adopting him after all, so that means he will be my child from now on as well. That makes him a brother to both of you, so please continue to treat him kindly!" Inko replied happily to the excited girl, and both her and Izuku let out a celebratory cheer, before hugging the boy in question once again.

This caused him to stiffen up in fear from the contact again. That would definitely take some getting used to on his part... But it wasn't like he hated it..

"Oh! But wait! You said he was called Kaibutsu, right? I don't think that's a very nice name to have... Why don't we give him a different name?" Izuku suggested thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his index finger as he started trying to think of one.

The boy's eyes sparkled at the idea of having a new name of his own, given to him by his two new siblings-to-be. He watched in wide eyed excitement as the twins both sat silently for a moment in thought, before Izumi smiled brightly again and hit a fist into her open palm cutely, making an "O" shape with her mouth as realization of the perfect name finally hit her.

"Oh! How about Leo?! We can call him Leo Midori! Since we don't know his birthday, we could always make today his birthday, since its the day of his adoption!" Izumi offered the idea to them, her eyes shining in a way that suggested it held a deeper meaning beyond just a name.

"Leo? I like that a lot! I'm glad it didn't end up being something like 'Mighty Boy' this time. You seem to be getting better at this, Zumi-Chan." Her brother smirked with a knowing look, clearly referencing something from way back when, in order to tease her. "What's the reasoning behind the name though?" Izuku questioned her, picking up on that meaningful look in her eyes.

"Well..." Izumi blushed a bit at her brothers teasing words, before choosing to ignore them in favor of answering his question. "Someone told me one day that I could be a top hero, He said I was a lot like the leader of the Chinese Zodiac, which is a Nezumi. I always loved being called that... Even now, after everything, the real meaning of that name hasn't changed for me. I am Nezumi, Leader of the chinese Zodiac and Aspiring #1 hero. So, that made me think just now... I'm sure he would also want a name with such a strong positive meaning behind it, if it makes me happy, I think it would make him happy as well... After all.. I feel like me and him are similar in a lot of ways. And since we will be brother and sister from now on, why not also name him after a Zodiac? I didn't want him to be named after a zodiac that came later than mine, since in my opinion he is also worthy of being #1. But calling him Nezumi would get confusing... So, I chose the name of Leo the Lion, Leader of the Western Zodiac and Ruler of the Sun. But... Y-You don't have to use that name if you don't want to..! It was just a thought is all.." Izumi explained her reasoning behind the name with great enthusiasm, but as soon as she finished and felt the room's intense gazes on her, she suddenly became self concious and blushed a bright red as she stuttered out the last bit of her sentence unsurely.

"Leo... Leo Midori..." The boy repeated the name to himself fondly, as if trying it out, before the first traces of a natural smile that he had ever shown them finally spread across his face.

"It seems he likes it, Zumi. But... Am I the only one getting a sense of Dejavu from this?" Izuku asked with a sweatdrop, smiling back at him warmly none the less.

"Hehe, I have no idea what you're talking about, Zuku-Nii~" Izumi responded slyly with a giggle, Knowing exactly what he was referencing again, before their mother finally spoke up on the matter.

"I see, well, if he agrees then I see no problem with that name, I like it also, in fact." Inko felt warmth spreading in her chest as she spoke her approval and the small boy nodded shyly in agreement.

A few minutes later, Naomasa walked back into the room with a packet of adoption papers for Inko, and tipped his hat to them politely once she signed them all and filled in Leo's new name, before the man smiled and departed with the papers in hand to file him into the system back at the Police Department, leaving the four family members with his cat like asistant to take them home.

* * *

**The Following Week - 2nd Grade Classroom**

Izuku and Izumi were both sitting quietly in their assigned seats, wide excited grins on both of their faces that weren't usually present during their time spent at school. Today was the day that Leo Midori would be introduced to the class as a new student, and they couldn't be happier to have their brother with them in the same class. The only issue there was...

"HAH?! LEO _MIDORI?! _THE FUCK IS THIS, SOME KINDA JOKE?! DEKU AND NEZUMI DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER SIBLINGS! THAT WOULD BE A DAMN NIGHTMARE! DON'T BE SO DUMB, SENSEI!" Katsuki Bakugou, the one person that was known for causing most of the Midori's classroom issues. Izuku saw that one coming a mile away...

"Hello.. I-I'm Nezumi-Nee and Zuku-Nii's adopted brother... My name is Leo Midori.. It's.. nice to meet.. all of you..?" His self introduction ended in a frightened squeak and he paled as he felt everyone except the twins glaring at him intensely. Was it something he said...?

Once Leo formally introduced himself to the class, Katsuki could be seen visibally snapping in anger. What the actual FUCK was going on here?! Brother?! Adopted?! Since when?! And did he seriously just steal Izumi's nickname from Bakugou?! Oh hell no! And what the fuck is with those clothes?! Why isn't he in uniform, if he is gonna be in the school too?!

Leo's eyes met with a snarling Bakugou's, and they widened in fear at the very clear hostility the angry blonde was showing towards him. He quickly looked down at the floor, before hurrying to his seat behind Izuku.

Class proceeded as usual after that, other than the strained glances that their classmates and teacher continued to shoot their way, and the actual freaking HOLE that the three siblings could feel being boored into the back of their heads by a pair of obvious angry ruby irises.

* * *

**2nd Grade Classroom - Lunch Time**

After several agonizingly slow hours of the same awkward silent tension during their morning classes, Lunch had finally arrived. The three siblings breathed a heavy sigh of relief as most of the attention was finally directed away from them in favor of the food their classmates were now fully invested in.

"N...Nezumi-Nee... Zuku-Nii... Why was everyone staring at us for so long..? And the one with the spikey blonde hair and red eyes looked really mad at me... Did I say something to offend him..?" Leo timidly addressed his brother and sister with his worries, his eyes constantly scanning around them out of paranoia.

"Eh, Don't even bother with that guy, Leo-Kun. He's always angry. Just stay away from him, and if he comes around to mess with you, then you can stand behind us. We'll protect you." Izuku smiled reassuringly at the scared boy, before patting the top of his head gently.

Apparently even though skin contact will melt away anything and everything, touching Leo's hair didn't seem to have the same effect. Izuku and Izumi had concluded after that discovery, that it must be a quirk that had to do with his blood. After all, Blood didn't go to the hair, but it did go to the other areas that seemed to be affected... They knocked out the possibility of it being a fire or heat based quirk during a few experimental misshaps that happened over the weekend, and since it was probably something that ran in the blood, and caused things to melt instead of turn to ash, they assumed it must be an acidic poison based quirk that was only present in his blood, which would naturally spread it's effects throughout his skin as well, obvious by the fact that any skin contact with something other than the clothes he was wearing would end up in a complete melted disaster. It was also apparent that as of current, he couldn't control his quirk at all, nor could he deactivate it, try as he might. Until they figured out how, it was just something they would have to learn to live with. After they figured all that out, the three of them deicided to name his quirk "Poison Body" and registered it that morning with their mother before arriving at school.

"The others were probably just surprised that we had another sibling is all. Plus they are pretty much followers of Katsu-Kun, so when our family name came up it was bound to happen. He doesn't really... Like us, all that much.." Izumi frowned sadly as she explained that, looking down at the ground as she thought about her estranged best friend's behavior the past couple years.

"That's an understatement, Zumi. Bakagou absolutely hates us." Izuku corrected his sister with a scowl, his eyes now also scanning the room, looking for the resentful boy in question.

But speak of the devil and he shall appear. Quite literally..

"Oi! Deku, Nezumi." The blonde's angry voice could be heard coming from directly behind them, causing all three of them to jump. "Tsk, who the fuck is this extra? You never told me about this, where did he even come from? And why does he not have to wear a uniform like the rest of us? Are you looking down on me or something, thinking your above the rules?!" The final question was directed at Leo himself as Bakugou glared daggers at the boy.

"And why the hell would we tell _you _of all people about something like that, _Bakagou__?!" _Izuku shot back angrily, his temper already starting to flare up.

"He can't wear the uniform like we can, Katsu-Kun. It would just melt off of him if he tried... His quirk is difficult to control, so if he takes off the clothes he has on now, anything he touches would melt away before we could stop it. Mommy adopted him last week after he ran into us.." Izumi tried to explain calmly, hoping to ease her used-to-be friend's anger before it got out of hand.

"Hah?! His quirk melts shit?! What's he doing with a quirk like that if he can't even control it properly! It's totally wasted on him! Damn Midoris! either you don't have one at all, or you can't handle the one you've got. The whole lot of you piss me off!" Bakugou stomped his feet, his quirk crackling threateningly in his palms as he only seemed to get angrier at their responses.

Leo stayed completely silent as he listened to what Katsuki had to say, tears building up in his eyes at the angry boy's words as he glared darkly at the ground from beind his protective siblings.

"Shut up, Bakagou! As if you have room to talk about control, you can't even control your own hot headed temper! So how can you have the right to say anything about controling our quirks?!" Izuku snapped back to Bakugou.

"Or lack there of." Katsuki growled in response, shooting a pointed glare at Izumi for emphasis. "If you're going to use that logic, then what about your temper, huh?! You lose control of both your quirk AND your temper! At least I've got a handle on one of the two, Deku!" Katsuki was absolutely fuming now, not even bothering to stop his palms from damaging things around him.

"I SAID, SHUT THE HELL UP, BAKAGOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU CAN SAY NOTHING! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK DIED AND MADE YOU KING, BUT YOU SHOULD REALLY LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Aaaand there he goes... Izumi sighed as she watched helplessly as a few desks around them disintigrated into green flames. No control at all, neither of them... She face palmed at the sight, before turning around to face Leo.

"Don't listen to him, Leo-Kun. He doesn't really mean what he is saying... I'm sure you will be able to control it eventually, and then you can join me and Zuku-Nii's hero agency when we all grow up!" She smiled brightly at her saddened brother, giving him the same encouragement that her twin had given her that had gotten her through the last two years of seemingly never ending struggle.

Leo looked back up into his sister's eyes, taking a moment to process her words, before he let a small happy smile spread across his lips. Being a hero with his siblings, huh? That sounded like the best idea he had ever heard in his life. At least, what he could remember of his life that is. He let out a small giggle as Izumi rubbed the top of his head affectionately, while their brother and Katsuki continued to butt heads, before finally being broken up by the teacher.

* * *

**Bakugou Residence - After School**

Bakugou was pissed. That was an understatement. In fact, he couldn't remember a time in his whole life that he was as pissed as he is now.

Deku and Nezumi show up to class one morning grinning like fucking idiots for the first time in years, and next thing he knows, another Midori sibling is slapped in his face. On top of that, he was calling Izumi by HIS nickname! Only Bakugou should have the rights to use that name with her! He was the one that gave it to her, after all!

To add icing on top of the cake, the three of them start talking about being heros with their own agency together as if Bakugou wasn't even there after their fight had been broken up. No way in hell would any of them make it as heros!

Fucking Deku... this was all his fault. First he puts it in Nezumi's head that she can be a hero without a quirk, without even bothering to consider the fact that it would likely get her KILLED in the process, then he adds some newbie extra into the picture that thinks he has some kind of higher rights over Nezumi just because of a few adoption papers.

Tsk... Fuckin' Midoris... They never learn. No matter how many times Katsuki had tried to beat it into Deku and Nezumi that they shouldn't go the hero route, they always just bounced right back. It's not like he wanted this! He didn't _want_ it when he practically demolished his friendship with the one girl that he could never seem to get off his mind. He didn't _want _it when the other side characters in the class decided to follow his example and bully them. That was supposed to be only his privilege! And even then, its not like he _enjoyed _doing that! It was for her own damn good!

He absolutely _HATED _how things were now, but he knew full well that he would hate it even worse if she, or even her useless brother ended up getting themselves killed! Every time he even considered the possibility of Izumi dying, he would see nothing but red and the rage would just boil out of his control. Damnit!

He kicked a rock across the road in front of his house in his state of anger, cursing loudly to himself as his hands blasted with his quirk involuntarily when he let his train of thought run in that direction. What the fuck was the point in dwelling over that crap now anyway? It wasn't like he could change anything now, after everything. It was too late to fix things. And even if he could, he doubted his pride would allow him the pleasure of doing so properly.

In the end, it seemed this was how things were meant to be... That was the conclusion he managed to bring himself too, and honestly? That just pissed him off even more...

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 3: Poison and Quirk_**...


	3. Chapter 3: Poison and Quirk

This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend, willowfield! Be sure to check out her new fanfic "Burn Us Down" as well!

A/N: I woke up this morning to my very first story review, and it made me so happy! So thank you for that! It motivated me to put out this chapter sooner than I origionally planned to. So thanks a ton, WolfOfMusic101 from FFN! I hope you continue to enjoy the fanfic as it progresses! I have so many plans.. My brain is absolutely spinning with them all. XD

So, I don't know if anyone has noticed, but Leo Midori is actually based off a character in my favorite Otomate game on PSVITA (which also has an anime adaptation.) Her name is Cardia, from Code:Realize !

The first song I chose for this chapter is "Boy In The Bubble" by Alec Benjamin, which I heavily relate to the Midori siblings in this story, especially for this chapter, and the canon Izuku in general as well.

The second song is "Dernière Danse" By Indila. The Origional Music Video fits the siblings SO WELL in this chapter. Aaah I just can't even begin to describe it-

Alright, time for breakfast.. I skipped dinner for this writing streak already so...

Enjoy! And if anyone wants to review, it would make me super happy. Trust me, it likely wont take as long to review as writing the actual chapter did, haha :"D

* * *

Life went on, and eventually 2 more years had passed them by. At this point, Leo had finally started outgrowing his clothes. The outfit he always wore that was once way too big on him, had quickly started to feel much too small. Thankfully, the Midoris had been prepared for that, and made connections with a family run support shop that they were referred to by detective Naomasa during their meet up on the date of Leo's quirk registration. They had given the owner, who was an eccentric woman around Inko's age that went by the name Hatsume Mia, all the information they knew about Leo's quirk, as well as a sample of his blood and a small sample of his clothing, and requested for them to make other household items and daily neccessities that were immune to the poison in his quirk like his clothes were. That of course included other clothing as needed. The first thing Leo asked for was a school uniform so he would stop sticking out so much, and after that they made eating utensils, cups, bed sheets and towels, and other things of the like that could handle his quirk without being destroyed. Now that he had seemingly grown out of his current attire, they were in the process of making him new clothing a few sizes up. It wasn't cheap at all... But somehow Inko managed to cover the cost of it all regardless.

While in the frequent company of the shop owner, the three siblings met her daughter, Hatsume Mei. It was a given that the little girl, who was the same age as they were, and just as eccentric as her mother, had instantly taken a liking to the Midori trio, and they became quick friends. Add playdates to Inko's already packed to-do list. She didn't mind though... Seeing the smiles on her childrens faces as they played with their new friend was all Inko could ever want. That, and it gave Inko a new friend of her own. With all the time their kids would spend together, Natsume and Inko had plenty of bonding time themselves.

Maybe things would start looking up from here...? Inko sure hoped so...

Another 4 years went by for the Midori siblings in what seemed like a blur of bullying, studying, training, and weekly playdates. The trio had started training their bodies and quirks together seriously when they turned 10. They wanted to do so sooner, but their mother wouldn't allow anything serious, saying they should wait to do anything further than general strength training until they turned at least that age. However, Once they did, every day before and after school they would go to a beach together that was absolutely covered in mountains of waste, litter, and debris, and work on cleaning it up as a method to strengthen their bodies and get them into the mindset of community service, which is a big part of heroism itself. Doing so would also give them a place to train freely without worrying about anyone else coming around, seeing as the beach there was pretty much abandoned.

Now that they were 12 years old, they had definitely come a long way in means of physical, mental, and quirk related progress and advancement. All three of them started learning hand to hand combat and martial arts as soon as they were able to start seriously training, and Izuku had even taken to meditation and yoga in order to heighten his awareness as well as strengthen his overall levels of concentration and emotional control. Thanks to that, cases where he lost control of his quirk were becoming less and less frequent, and it had even strengthened in power when he did use it.

Over the years, Izuku had steadily learned more and more about previously unknown aspects of his quirk. Although he called his quirk "Green Flame", it turned out that his quirk was only considered fire in appearance and the fact that it could burn things. It must have been a blend of his mother's quirk with his father's, since it was controlled with mental strength and acted in a various array of strange ways depending on his will. He could even make the flames harmless if he so wished them to be. He could adjust the temperature of the flames, not only to be as hot as he wanted, but he could even make them as cold as he wanted. Though... That still needed a lot of work, unfortunately. Temperature control seemed to be one of the harder parts of his quirk to master. He also learned that he could solidify the flames to people on the outside of them, as well as change their shape, size, and range to his will. Another difficult aspect, but he was determined to master it before the entrance exams for Yuuei came along. He had two and a half more years... He wouldn't allow himself to fail!

Izumi, on the other hand, focused all of her training on mental and physical aspects. Seeing as she didn't have a quirk to train, that gave her twice the amount of time to work on her body and mind in order to get herself ready. She had countless notebooks filled with any information she deemed could ever be useful to her in heroism. In debth analysis of every single aspect of not only heros, but even normal citizens and villains if the knowledge observing them provided struck her as helpful. She was the type to always chase after villain incidents just to get a front row seat of the action, notebook and pen at the ready! Her twin Izuku, on the other hand, seemed to store everything mentally. Izumi deduced years ago that he must have a photographic memory. So rather than constantly looking for trouble like his sister, he would just read over her impressively extensive notes each night before bed, adding his own input to them here and there where he felt necessary.

Physically, Izumi had also made huge leaps and bounds. She had gotten into tai chi aroud the age of 8, finding it to be theraputic to her in a sense. She was no longer tiny, scrawny, and weak like she was during childhood. She had filled out and toned up in all the right ways, her body was strong and beautiful to boot, while still managing keep that cute and petite femininity about her. She had definitely grown, and definitely still had several years of growing left to do, but it seemed that there was no helping the fact that she would always be smaller than the average girl. In her brother's opinions though, that was part of her charm.

Leo had made progress in his own ways. In fact, in a lot of ways his progress was more astounding than the twin's were. He had grown to be taller than the average male his age, and had strengthened his body and mind more than anyone could have imagined possible. It's as if enhanced physical and academic abilities were a part of his quirk or something. He was an incredibly quick learner, soaking up any and all information like a sponge with no limits. On top of his hand to hand combat Training, He also studied in the many areas of the medical field, Hoping that he could one day find a cure to the poison his quirk created that caused him to be so deprived of physical human contact. His quirk was still practically impossible to control to his will, but it still had its uses as long as he was careful.

Thankfully, as soon as she turned 10 with them, their friend Hatsume mei had been working with him independently to help him work around the limitations his tricky quirk placed on him. She had also taken to working with Izumi to create support items that would help her manage easier in the hero buisness without a quirk.

The three of them were relentless in pursuing their goals to become heros, and even though the constant bullying and huge let downs continued to wear down on their hearts and minds throughout the years, they still kept reaching out desprately towards their dreams, supporting one another alongside their friend Hatsume as they did so.

* * *

Two more years had come and gone, and the Midori siblings were finally starting their senior year at Aldera Junior High. They were just 10 months away from the Yuuei Hero Course entrance exams, and they couldn't be more ready to get this final year done and over with and kiss this sorry school and all of it's inhabitants goodbye for good in place of better horizons.

"Aaaah, I'm so late! Oh no! And it's the very first day of school too! Man, Zuku-Nii is sure to scold me about this later! I even left home earlier than usual today so that this _wouldn't_ happen!" Izumi was practically flying up the stairs with how fast she was running to try and make it to class, muttering to herself the whole way about how she should have been less careless.

On the way to school, she ended up getting side tracked by a villain incident that happened with a guy losing control of his quirk and turning into a totally huge monster. He caused a good deal of damage to the area he was going berserk in before he was properly contained by a new hero that called herself Mount Lady. She seemed to have some sort of giantificafion quirk as well, but due to that, she also ended up contributing to the damage herself. Izumi wasn't too sure how she felt about the fact that the mountainous hero had stolen the spotlight right out from under Kamui Woods' nose in such a reckless fashion, but then again, this was the hero buisness she was talking about, so it makes sense that stuff like that was bound to happen. Popularity with the masses and the amount of solved incidents were what got heros the higher rankings in the buisness, after all. Too bad she didn't get to witness the full glory of Kamui's special move in person thanks to that though... Oh well, there was always a next time, its not like villain incidents such as these were uncommon...

"OI, CAN IT, NEZUMI! YOU'RE DAMN MUTTERING IS FUCKING DISTRACTING!" Izumi quickly slapped a hand over her mouth as soon as she heard Katsuki's shout, which alerted her to her surroundings much too late. She didn't even realize that she had arrived in the classroom, due to her intense mumbling spell that she ended up allowing herself to fall under.

She picked up that habit early on from her twin brother, who seemed to drop the muttering habit himself around the age of 12..

Her face turned bright red as she quickly turned her head downwards and ran to her seat near the back of the classroom, where her two brothers were already taking notes on the lesson that she had apparently interrupted.

Snickers and snide comments were shot in her direction as she hastily sat down in her seat and rushed to grab her supplies for the day out of her bag. It wasn't as if she wasn't used to such things coming from her peers, but it still made the humiliation she felt burn even stronger regardless.

Izuku let out an exhasperated sigh, before casually sliding an extra copy of notes in front of her that he made while she was busy skipping out on the morning lesson to go hero hunting. Izumi looked down at the notes in confusion, before looking back up to her twin with grateful tear filled eyes and a face that made her look like an adorable puppy. Damn.. How the hell was he supposed to scold her if she kept giving him that look?!

Leo watched from the other side of Izumi with an amused chuckle, she truly had her twin wrapped around her finger. Then again, it wasn't like he was much different in that matter... He nonchalantly pushed a small paper bag into her hand from underneath their conjoined desks, knowing full well that she ended up missing out on breakfast thanks to her little 'side quest'.

This time it was his turn to have the wind practically knocked out of him due to that adorable puppy like expression of gratitude that was now directed up at him. He coughed into his fist a bit, not understanding how it was even legal for someone to be that adorable, before looking back to the front of the classroom as the class finally settled back into the lesson.

"Ehem.. As I was saying.. Seeing as you are all seniors now, it's about time you started thinking seriously about your future. So I'll be handing out some printouts for you to fill out on your desired future careers..." There was a pause that was clearly placed there in an attempt to add dramatic effect to what their sensei was saying, which had Izuku rolling his eyes in annoyance. Honestly, why was it so damn hard for people to just cut to the chase? "Buuuut, you all want to be heros, right? So I'm sure that won't really even be necessary!" The teacher emphasized his point by tossing the entire packet of hand outs into the air, allowing them to rain over the classroom.

...Why did they even pay these idiots to be teachers? Izuku would never understand.

Leo raised his eyebrows as he watched the papers make a mess out of the room, before all of the other students began going absolutely crazy with their quirks, simultaneously cheering in unison as they showed them off, causing the place to become even more of a mess. He couldn't help but feel really bad for whoever had the janitors position at this school.. If anything, Leo thought the janitor should be given this teacher's paychecks as a bonus for the unnecessarily large amount of extra work that was being caused for him... Thinking this, he sighed to himself right alongside Izuku, before letting a frown tug at his lips as he stood up in the midst of the chaos to start cleaning the mess up himself. The least he could do is try and lessen the load a bit..

Seeing Leo begin to clean the mess up by himself, Izumi quickly placed down the food she was eating and decided to follow suit, helping him out as much as she could while their peers attention were too focused on the madness to notice them. She really didn't wanna be called out again, always dreading the thought of drawing attention to herself, so the temporary quirk-fest distraction was much appriciated at the moment in her personal opinion as she began picking up the scattered handouts.

Izuku watched it all from his seat, not bothering to help his siblings in their efforts. He had no intentions of picking up after bunch of unegratefuls.. And they were likely to just mess the place up again later anyways, considering the pattern this class had displayed throughout their school years.. Why was it that they always had to get stuck with the same damn people every year? Sighing to himself yet again, he leaned back in his seat and opted to close his eyes and tune it all out. Not his problem.

"Now now, students, settle down, your quirks are all wonderful, but the use of quirks on school grounds is against the rules." The teacher lightly scolded them, Likely for self preservation purposes, seeing as it wasn't like he was making an active effort to stop them. He was working off the logic that as long as he said something, he wouldn't lose his job. Clearly this teacher was the type to do the bare minimum in order to just safely scrape by. Pitiful really. Why were they even bothering with attending public school again? The siblings collectively held this mutual train of thought, all three of them frowning in annoyance. Honestly... They could probably get much better education if they just went the homeschool route... If only their mother would allow such things.. The fact that she didn't was a true tragedy.

"Sensei, don't lump me in with the rest of these extras!" Ah, the worst one of them all has finally spoken. This should turn out just _splendidly_. "You can't compare me to these losers' weak ass quirks. Mines on a whole other level, c'mon man!" Bakugou's pride filled voice somehow managed to carry over the rest of the shouting classmates without issue.

Izumi looked up from her crouched position on the floor next to Leo when Bakugou spoke out, and saw that he looked even more laid back about this whole situation than even Izuku did. His feet were kicked up onto his desk as his chair was balanced on it's back legs to give him plenty of room to recline. She couldn't help but admire the fact that he could so casually put himself in the spotlight like that and actually enjoy the negative attention it usually gave him in response. She sweatdropped a bit as she tried to picture herself in that position, even the mere thought made her want to curl in on herself and hide from the world. But she would likely have to get used to that kind of constant spotlight eventually, especially if she wanted to be a successful hero. She almost envied that natural confidence that he so easily exuded. Almost..

"HEY, YOU'VE GOT A BIG MOUTH, KATSUKI!" One of the more ballsy members of their class jabbed back at the grinning blonde, while the rest of them simply jeered and booed in response to his blatant insult.

Of course, this just egged him on further, prompting his grin to widen as he shot up out of his chair in a high jump, landing soundly on top of his desk as if it was some sort of pedestal. "QUIET, YOU GODDAMN SIDE CHARACTERS!" He shouted back at them, causing Izumi to pale at the ferocity in his voice.

Leo raised an eyebrow at him, not sure weather to feel impressed or insulted. But he was starting to lean more towards insulted the more Katsuki opened his mouth.

"For once, I have to agree, all of you are way too damn loud. But that goes triple for you, Bakugou. This is a school, for gods sake, stop pissing around and maybe you lot will learn a thing or two." Izuku had finally spoken up, since this wasn't gonna end any time soon either way, and he was getting sick of all the foolishness going on so early in the morning.

Izumi visibally flinched when he said that, could this morning get any worse?! This definitely wouldn't end well...

"Oh, that's right, Izuku! I had almost forgotten that you, Bakugou, and your brother and twin sister all applied for the Hero Course at Yuuei, correct?" The teacher piped in to reveal that highly unnecessary bit of information, which ended up cutting off whatever Bakugou had planned to scream back at Izuku in the process. At those words, Katsuki could be seen suddenly flinching in aggravation and freezing up, as if someone had pressed a pause button on him in the middle of his rage mode.

Well, Izumi had jinxed it. Things were indeed about to get A LOT worse after that info that the teacher had spilled. Talk about adding fuel to the fire... That was something the three siblings had collectively agreed NOT to reveal to others. She groaned inwardly, trying her best to make herself as small as possible as she felt all eyes in the class shift from Bakugou, to Izuku, and finally over to her and Leo. There was a small stretch of silence that felt almost suffocating, but it didn't last long before everyone started howling with laughter.

"HAAAH?! THE MIDORIS?! YUUEI?! AS IF!"

"HEROICS IS JUST A PIPE DREAM FOR PEOPLE LIKE THEM!"

"ESPECIALLY IZUMI! YOU CAN'T GET IN ON JUST BRAINS ALONE YOU KNOW!"

"YAH, AND SINCE THE OTHER TWO CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THE QUIRKS THEY'VE GOT, THEY MIGHT AS WELL BE QUIRKLESS RIGHT ALONG SIDE HER!"

Leo frowned at the snide and hurtful remarks that the class was so carelessly tossing about. What did they know anyway... No one here has worked harder for this than the three of them have, and yet they still have the audacity to dismiss them without a second thought.

To be fair, no one outside of the three siblings except for their mother, grandfather, and the Hatsumes had any idea that they had actually been training and actively pursuing that goal to begin with. It seemed that after a while, the lot of them had all started to assume that all the talk of heroism the siblings would share as children was just wishful speaking and nothing more. A dream that they all had assumed to have successfully beaten out of the trio years ago. They just allowed themselves to _assume_ that everything even remotely related to the subject of heros that came up with the three was simply hobby related. And the Midori trio had made it a point to keep it that way, let them believe that they had won, allow them to believe that the Midoris had thrown in the towel. It was easier that way. The less this sad bunch knew, the easier it would be for them to go about their lives. The three of them had even started to wear their uniforms a couple sizes too big to hide the obvious changes to their physical appearance. And this was exactly why they went through all the damn trouble in the first place, they knew full well that if any news got around about their plans to go to Yuuei, it would just cause them to have to put up with even more tormenting from their peers. They already had to deal with enough of that as it was!

Leo knew he should be used to this kind of thing by now, really, he should be. He's dealt with it for the past 8 years, after all.. And even before that, his life wasn't what one would consider to be a walk in the park, to put it lightly.. But even so, for some reason he was never able to let the harsh words just wash over him like his siblings seemed to do. The words always stuck, always stung, always hit too close to home, and no matter what some may think, in his opinion, the pain caused from other peoples' words had always hurt way more than any bodily injury ever could.

While living with the Midori family, he learned what things like happiness, love, and kindness felt like. The longer he stayed under their wing, the more emotions he started to experience, emotions he had never felt before, it was as if they had taken his carefully crafted shell and cracked it wide open, shedding a brilliant warm light on his once cold and dull existance. But the more he learned of the good things in life, and the more emotions he started to feel, it seemed that the bad stuff started having a stronger effect on him as well. As if it was some kind of double edged sword or something...

He clenched his fists tightly, gritting his teeth together in frustration as he felt himself gearing up to blow. Perhaps things would have been easier if he had just stayed numb, much like the practical doll of a human he was before. Or maybe he wasn't even human to begin with... For all he knew, he was some kind of monster just like everyone had always called him back then. If he hadn't been so blessed that day eight years ago to have met his adopted family, then maybe he would have never realized how much he was really hurting during those two trying years spent fending for himself, alone, confused, and afraid, never knowing anything but rejection. But even so, he couldn't imagine trading in the life he had now just so he could revert back into some kind of doll like existance in order to avoid feeling the pain that went along with being human... He was not a doll, and he sure as hell wasn't a monster either. Not anymore at least.

Izumi noticed just how close her adopted brother was to blowing a fuse, and that was never good. Izuku may be able to get away with his snarky comebacks on the regular, but when it came to Leo and Izumi... They usually weren't so lucky. Likely due to their more pasafistic nature. Izuku had no problem throwing a few well earned punches where needed, which allowed him a bit more leeway when it came to that kind of thing. But Leo never liked resorting to that type of violence... Violence only breeds more violence, that's what he truly believed, and he wanted to be the bigger person.

Izumi usually had a bit of a different reasoning for her lack of bite. It was less of a means of self control, and more of a means of her always taking the "flight" option when it came to instinctual reaction to immidiate danger. She knew how to fight better than most people, but when it came down to it, she always let her panic get the best of her in the end.

Thanks to that, the both of them would usually end up getting the brunt end of the bullying compared to Izuku. So the fact that Leo was clearly about to fling himself head first into a situation that was bound to land him into a lot more harm than good, was the final push that Izumi needed to get herself to speak up against the crowd.

_'Thats it... No more... I'm just about through with letting them constantly walk all over us... The usual way of handling things clearly isn't gonna cut it anymore... It never had in the first place... And I can't keep running away from my problems all the time if I plan to be a great hero like All Might. Someone who stands up to evil and saves everyone with a smile while in the face of adversity... I've got 10 months to work on this... Might as well start here!'_ Izumi gave herself a few moments to mentally psyche herself up, before taking several calming breaths to prepare herself, and standing up straight to give her adversaries the best glare she could muster under the circumstances.

"That's not true! Yuuei got rid of the rule several years ago that stated quirks were required to get accepted in! And either way, even if that had still been a rule and I was kept out of the running because of it, Leo-Kun and Zuku-Nii are more than qualified to make it in themselves! We are our own separate people! With our own separate strengths and weaknesses! Just like the rest of you!" Izumi shouted over the crowd of jeering students with as much gusto as she could, but that didn't stop the quiver of anxiety from being heard in her voice, nor did it stop her body from shaking with her nerves. Even so, she managed to step out from where she was hiding behind Leo in favor of shielding him protectively from the class's burning glares and harsh statements.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise when his sister had actually stepped up to the crowd and shot a solid argument back to them, even though she was very clearly on the verge of panicking and reverting back into flight mode, she still held up none the less, which honestly just made him even more impressed by the fact that she even went through with it. Usually she would take the comments laying down and just wait for everyone to eventually get bored and drop it, but this time, even though there was the usual fear still present in her features, a fire had ignited itself in her eyes that Izuku didn't often have the pleasure of seeing outside of when they were training together or their times discussing heroism when the three of them were safely away from prying eyes and ears.

_'Huh, good to see Zumi-Chan is finally showing a will to fight back. It's about time that the fire I always knew was within her finally brought itself to the surface. It only took 9 years to happen though...'_ Izuku thought to himself, a small smirk forming on his face as he felt the pride he had in his sister swell to new levels.

"That's right, In fact, just one glance at the lot of you and I could already pick out countless weaknesses, but you don't see me exploiting them all over the place every day, do you?! Bullying isn't a very _heroic_ thing to do, you guys." Izuku decided to add in, offering Izumi some much needed back up with a know-all smug tone to his voice as his sly grin widened.

"SHUT UP, LOW LIFES!"

"WHAT DO YOU THREE KNOW, ANYWAY?!"

The classroom seemed to be even more riled up by this turn of events, but Bakugou on the other hand, looked _deathly_ calm... Izumi noticed that and instantly lost the courage she had been building up, her mouth clamped shut again before she could say anything else as she saw the silent rage on his face of an intensity that she had never seen before.

"Oi... Deku, Nezumi... And Midori wannabe... What... THE ACTUAL FUCK?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE UP ON THAT SHITTY DREAM YEARS AGO! STOP FUCKING WITH ME!" The blonde teen finally snapped, screaming curses at them as he dove off his desk and landed an explosive attack on the desk Izuku was sitting at.

Izuku, fully expecting something like this as soon as Bakugou had opened his mouth, didn't even flinch, and stayed in his relaxed position in the chair.

"Well, if you assholes were going to assume that you had gotten us to give up, why would we go out of our way to make you think otherwise? As if. You all should really find a better hobby. This was all getting real old, honestly, get a life, this obsession you have with us is a bit unhealthy, yah?" Izuku's sly voice once again delivered another hard blow in response, and by this point, Katsuki looked like his entire body was about to blow with his rage, not just his palms. "I've heard someone say this on tv before... _'If you don't like me, yet you still constantly watch everything I do.. Bitch, your a fan!'_ " That was the instant things went waaaay too far south for any hope of solution.

Izumi gasped loudly, knowing full well that shit was about to get absolutely VIOLENT. Her eyes practically turned to saucers as she grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him back from the inevitable chaos that was about to commence. Why wasn't he moving anyway? she hadn't heard him make a single sound for a while now. She looked at her adopted brother in concern, to see that he was staring at the ground with a blank pained expression, probably no longer even following what was happening right in front of them.

The instant Izumi moved out of the way, Katsuki actually _lost control_ of his quirk from his anger, on _accident!_ Izumi's eyes widened at the display, she had never seen him make an explosion that large before. And the fact that her brother ended up right in the center of it was absolutely horrifying. If anyone had been watching her in that moment, they would have seen a clear shift in her demeanor. Her face went from silent timid nerves, to shocked and scared in no time flat. She fell backwards from the force, letting out a worried shout for her brother.

"ZUKU-NII..!"

At the sound of her worried cry, Leo finally snapped out of his mental spiraling, jerking his head up to look at his sister and then over to the source of the explosion.

The smoke finally cleared, and he could make out two figures still standing. One of them was very clearly that of their brother, surrounded in his flames, but they looked... different ?

"Izumi-Chan. I'm fine, calm down.. Damn, I didn't want to have to give away my special move so soon.. Now look what you've done, Bakagou." Izuku's voice sounded calm, yet there was an undertone of deep anger there as well. How was it that Izuku's rage could be so much more terrifying than even Bakugou's?! Leo shivered a bit at that, before crouching down to help his sister gather her bearings again.

"Nezumi-Nee, he's okay, he used his quirk, though I've never seen it do that before... Here, let me help you up." Leo's voice was soft and comforting, inviting a sense of calmness to return to his sister's mind.

She gave a slow nod, before taking his gloved hand and standing up, looking back towards Izuku and Bakugou.

"I thought you had control over your quirk, you seem to have bragged about that enough during our fights after all. I guess you really are all talk, huh?" Izuku's courage against Katsuki literally seemed to have no bounds. He just faced off an explosion practically head on, yet he was still being snarky. Izumi and Leo paled and sweat dropped nervously.

_"Deeeeku..._ Stop looking down on me, you _useless shitrag!"_ After getting over his shock of losing control and almost seriously harming Izuku, Bakugou finally managed to rebuild his anger and get in his response. Because he would be damned if he let Deku of all people have the last word. "And what the shit was that crap you just pulled?! Fire isn't supposed to be solid! Your damn quirk makes no fuckin' sense! YOU SERIOUSLY PISS ME OFF!"

Seeing as he had that damn hard ass fire sphere surrounding him, Bakugou found no harm in blasting off another explosion aimed directly at the infuriating teen. Not like it would do any damage if he was protected. That was Bakugou's reasoning... Until there was a sudden movement that was surprisingly quicker than his reflexes could keep up with, and his explosion went off before he could will himself to stop.

His panicked curse was drowned out by the sound of his own quirk mixed with the desperate shout of Izumi, before his hands suddenly felt... Dry? And wait, he was sure he had put more power into that than what was let out.. He looked down at his hand, and back up to Izumi, who was now standing in front of him, and looked Injured and exposed, her clothes had been burnt through in several large patches, along with her skin which now had several burns scattered around, mainly on her right hand, arm and side. Her shirt was practically hanging off her body on the right side which was Facing Bakugou.

Usually, seeing so much skin on Izumi of all people would probably make Bakugou turn 50 shades of red, he had never seen her in this kind of... attire? Or lack there of, to put it more precisely. But there were four things that made him not give a fuck about that in the moment:

1\. He fucking BURNT her. Yah, he'd done it before, but those were more of just minor warning burns, this was a bit fucking different!

2\. Her green, doe shaped eyes were actually freaking glowing, and her hair was floating around her head like some kind of gravity trip.

3\. As soon as she stepped in, his quirk had practically backtracked, and now he noticed he couldn't activate it again at all.

And 4. How was she able to get in front of him so quickly? His own reflexes couldnt keep up, what the hell was going on here? Did he jump into some strange fucking AU where Izumi was a total powerhouse all of a sudden?

"What...?" Bakugou couldn't really manage to say anything else at that point. He was truly shocked... She had a quirk. She had a quirk, and this whole time she had never told him?!

On the left side of Izumi, Izuku also had his quirk weaken substantialy, and now completely deactivated. His eyes went wide when he realized what happened, and came to the same conclusion as Bakugou: She had a quirk. A quirk that could apparently weaken and deactivate other people's quirks. Why had it never shown up until now though...? Wait.. No, that wasn't right..

He suddenly had a huge epiphany. Eight years ago, back when his own quirk had finally shown itself, and he touched her and pulled her into it, his quirk had also weakened and then stopped... Originally, he thought it was just due to the fact that she calmed him down with her words and presence, which helped him get back under control, but that obviously was a mistake in judgement now that he looked back.

So... His twin had a quirk all this time, and she never realized it... No one did, and due to that, she had constantly been told and made to believe that she was quirkless... So does that mean that she had been mentally suppressing it because of all the quirkless comments and bullying ever since the day of her diagnosis...?

Once Izuku finally put all the pieces together, his heart clenched in his chest. He felt terrible for not realizing sooner. But regret was a bitter emotion.. When you felt it, it was always after the deed had been done, and there was no way to go back and change that.

As they all say... Hind Sight 20/20.

Izumi's hair dropped back down, and her eyes finally stopped glowing, which signaled that her quirk had deactivated. That instant, Izuku's quirk flared back up, and Bakugou's hands started quickly producing his nitroglycerin sweat again, preparing itself to blow.

Thankfully, they both had the sense to stop their quirks before shit went downhill again.

Izumi looked around in confusion, and then she felt a chill and shivered a bit, before looking down to see the tattered state of her clothing.

Her face turned even more red than the color of the angry, confused irises that were glaring at her as her embarrassment reached record breaking levels. She squealed and curled in on herself to hide any exposed skin, before flinching when the motion made her new burns flare up with pain.

Leo and Izuku quickly crouched down next to her, before the teacher FINALLY decided to do his job and intervene. Seriously, did sensei.exe stop working or some shit? Leo and Izuku found it absolutely pathetic that he let stuff go this far.

"Bakugou... Midori Izuku.. I'm afraid I'm going to have to send you both to the principal's office for this. Leo, please take your sister to the infirmary. Class is dismissed early, Not like we can do anything with half of the room destroyed, right?" Wow, that was SO helpful. Teacher of the year award right here. Izuku and Leo grimaced at their Sensei, before Izuku gave Izumi his jacket to cover up with, and Leo picked her up princess style and carried her out of the room with surprising ease.

Izuku threw his, Leo's, and Izumi's bags over his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets, before stomping out of the room to head to the principal's office. He was sure of it now. This first day couldn't possibly have gotten any worse. He could hear Katsuki following at a distance behind him, grumbling angrily to himself as he did so.

_Sigh..._

* * *

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Resolve!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Resolve

A/N: Alright, WolfOfMusic101, I took your advice and took the weekend off :") you do have a point, I shouldn't push it. Thank you for your concern. This chapter ended up a lot longer than the rest, but I'm happy with how it turned out and I don't feel right splitting this one up.

So. The songs I chose for this chapter are "Impossible" by Shontelle, which represents what's going on between Izumi and Katsuki currently very well in my opinion. And "Dusk Till Dawn" by ZAYN ft. Sia to represent Leo and Asuna's relationship that will happen throughout this fic that all starts from here.

Also, I have a better version of this fic that will be posted on my wattpad account, since it doesnt have all the limitations that FFN has, and there for each chapter I also do song recs for each chapter that I can embed into them, if anyone wants to move to there. Same username, same title. LeoBNHA21 and Midori: The Mightiest Heros!

Quick warning: You know how Katsuki tells Izuku to jump off the roof at the beginning of the series? Well seeing as that's a thing that happens - I figured I'd give that "talk of suicide" warning in here for anyone too sensitive for it. Leo is the one most affected by it, but don't worry - no attempts are gone through with thanks to some things.

On an unrelated note, My state is tripping over this pandemic. Florida is legit in panic mode XD I'm one of the few that are chill about it, but it at least gives me something to do to look through the memes and watch my family post about walmart isles being empty. My cousins are off school for two weeks thanks to that also. but my main question in this whole situation is... How is it that tissue is still in stock at the store but toilet paper isn't!? I don't understand.

AnYwAy - as usual. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Infirmary - After Treatment**

"Really, Leo-Kun, I'm fine! I'll be okay, please don't worry about it!" Izumi had a bright smile despite all that happened, and she was in the process of trying to reassure her brother that she was, in fact, totally okay. "Honestly, if I let a few burns get to me, how would I make it in the hero buisness? I'm bound to face much worse than this in the future."

Leo couldn't help but smile at her words. She did have a point, so he would let it go for now, but that didn't make him any less angry at Bakugou for his dangerous screw up. Seriously, if they hadn't protected themselves like they did, both of his siblings would have been much worse off. It was inexcusable.

But that brings about a whole different topic: Izumi now had a quirk, and she seemed oblivious to the fact that she even used it in the classroom. He hadn't mentioned it to her yet, being too worried about her well being to bring it up.

"Alright, I've cleaned and bandaged your burns, make sure to do so regularly until they've fully healed, and see your doctor if they show any signs of infection. I contacted your mother and she should be here to pick you up soon. Go ahead and change into these and I'll clear you to go." The nurse addressed her in a monotone, mostly uncaring voice. At least he actually did his job though, clearly he was semi-decent, unlike a certain sensei of theirs. could be a bit more friendly though... He was in charge of sick and injured students, after all, what kind of attitude was that for someone in his position? Leo wanted to openly groan, but refrained from doing so and just silently nodded, shooting a sidelong glare at the man for good measure, while Izumi, in pure Izumi fashion, smiled brightly at the man and bowed politely, before thanking him and dismissing herself from the room to go change.

Leo couldn't stand the awkward silence in the room while he waited, so instead he stepped out, opting to wait for her in the hallway. He supposed he would wait for tonight when Izuku could be present for the whole quirk conversation.

* * *

**Principal Office - After Class**

"WHAT?! A FUCKING MONTH?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Katsuki was absolutely _shocked _at the fact that he was being suspended, and for such a long time at that.

Given, he did cause half of his classroom to be practically destroyed, and caused harm to a student whilst starting a prohibited quirk fight right in front of a teacher... Now that he thought about it, this was likely them going easy on him. But his pride wouldn't allow him to openly admit that.

"I understand sir, please forgive me for my misbehavior. I'll see to it that I am more careful in the future." Izuku, on the other hand, had no problem with accepting the obvious easy out. He sure as hell couldn't afford to be expelled from school just months before his Yuuei entrance exam. This was a practical God send, and for once he was glad for the school's overly lax attitude.

"That will be all, I'll have you two go to your next classes along with Leo Midori. They will be sending Izumi Midori home early due to her injuries, I was told that her mother would be here shortly, so you can leave her bag here, Izuku, and I will have it delivered to them before they leave. Your suspension goes into effect as of tomorrow." The principal shooed them both out of the room, and Izuku just calmly walked away as if Bakugou didn't even exist.

"Tsk... Damn Deku.." Bakugou clicked his tongue and cursed, but followed behind him to their next class regardless.

* * *

**Final Class - After Dismissal Bell**

Izuku sighed as he began packing up his things next to Leo. He was SO ready to just go home, do his homework and evening training, take a hot bath, eat his mom's amazing dinner, and finally crash in bed hard.

"Hey, Bakugou! Look what me and the boys found in the room after class this morning! _'Hero Analysis For Our Furure!' _What a riot!" At those words from one of Bakugou's lackeys, Izuku and Leo instantly froze in their movements.

Oh no...

"Hah? What the fuck are you tal-" Bakugou stopped talking when he looked down at the notebook and frowned when he saw the names of the three Midori siblings written in the bottom corner of the notebook.

The frown quickly turned into a full on snarl as he opened the book up to see notes on countless heros, villains, and even regular pedestrians. He had to admit, they were impressive, to say the least, but that also pissed him off. They really were fucking serious about all this Hero crap...

"I know right?! How desperate can you get?! That's like, nerdy stalker kinda stuff right there!" Another lackey commented with an absolutely obnoxious sounding cackle.

"TSK! fucking Nezumi!" Bakugou cursed, easily recognizing her neat handwriting, along with some added scribbles from Deku here and there.

"Give that back, Bakugou. Didn't aunty Mitsuki teach you not to look through girls things?" Izuku was on the scene in an instant, intent on getting back his sister's prized notebook from the boys.

"Oh get real, Deku. She can hardly pass as a girl with the way she dresses and acts. More like a scared little boy if you ask me! She's truly living up to her name as a rodent." One of the more harsh females said with a shrill laugh that made the two brothers, along with Bakugou (secretly), want to vomit their lunch when paired with the words.

"You better take that back! Izumi is more of a girl than you could ever hope to be!" Leo snapped without remorse at the bitch who had the audacity to speak in such a way about his sister.

Izuku glared daggers at all four bullies now gathered around his twin's notebook. He could feel the flames inside him wanting to erupt, but he took a deep breath and refrained, knowing full well that he was already in enough trouble as it was from earlier.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you prove that she's a girl for us then? As they say, pics or didn't happen!" The second lackey said, a disgusting grin spreading across his face at the clearly indecent suggestion.

That's it... Fuck it, Izuku was going to kill him for that one-

**_BOOM_**

He was cut off before he even got a single right hook in when a familiar sound of an explosion sounded beside him, and he jerked his head over to see that Katsuki had used his quirk and exploded Izumi's notebook.

"WHAT THE HELL, BAKUGOU!?! GIVE THAT BACK NOW, BEFORE YOU DIG YOUR GRAVE EVEN DEEPER!" Izuku warned him, now turning his murderous intent on the ash blonde boy.

Katsuki hadn't meant to let his quirk off on the notebook, really, he didnt... but as luck would have it, for the first time in his life, he had lost control of his quirk for the second time in the same day thanks to his extra's infuriating comments about Izumi. He had never liked the fact that they took it upon themselves to join in tormenting her in the first place, but this pushed it too fucking far!

But he couldn't ruin his image now... It's not like he had anyone else to call 'friends' anymore. No, that was ended over 8 years ago, when he took it upon himself to cut off his only true friends in favor of trying to push Izumi away from him and ultimately the hero industry for her own safety. Every time he thought of going back and apologizing, the image of her dead at the hands of some villain would flash across his mind and stop him in his tracks. Before he knew it, years had passed and things ended up too far gone. All of this, only to realize it was all for nothing... She had a quirk, and a fucking useful one at that. He couldn't stand the feeling of regret that continued to build in him at an alarming rate throughout the entire day. And as regret goes, he couldnt do anything about it.

Hindsight 20/20, huh? What a bitch of a feeling...

These thoughts of regret however quickly got overpowered in that instant due to the fact that so much was hidden from him by Izumi and the other two Midori shitrags that caused this whole shit show in the first place. if she had told him all of this at the beginning, he could probably be walking home together with them right now without a care in the world, smiling away like a blissful idiot!

FUCK

He let his anger get the best of him and tossed the notebook over his shoulder, which flew out the window behind him.

"Listen here, _Deku_, and you too, shitty Midori wannabe! Top heros can all say the same thing about their school years! _'I come from an average municipal middle school, and I was the first and only!' _And I wanna make sure the term _'Yuuei Graduate' _remains the same level of gravitas. I'm a perfectionist by nature, you see! So... What I'm saying is..." He placed a hand on each of the two siblings shoulder and let his quirk heat up his palms enough to slowly but surely burn through the clothing material, just enough to get his point across. "Forget about Yuuei, you shitty trio of pebbles." His grin had no real humor in it... Just deep seeded rage along with what Leo could have sworn he also saw pain hidden somewhere in those ruby irises.

Izuku didnt look too phased over his words, he just kept his glare focused on the window that Bakugou had thrown Izumi's hard work out of, knowing full well that there was a koi pond just below there. His fists clenched and trembled with silent frustration.

Bakugou finally let go of both of their shoulders and turned on his heal, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he shoved his hands back in his pockets. He started towards the door, followed by his group of sheep. He was trying so hard to get his emotions under control before he did something so completely and utterly stupid. but it felt like the more he tried, the angrier he got. A vicious cycle, until the image of Izumi smiling brightly at him, followed by the drawing Izumi made of them both flashed across his mind, only to be replaced by the mental images that he had managed to burn into memory of her now constantly closed off and sad expression every time he looked at her. That's when he felt the snap again, and it hit him harder than ever before, he paused just before leaving the room, feet gluing themselves to the door as his mouth moved against his will out of pure spite for the situation.

"You know.. There is actually a sure fire way you three could become heros: Believe that the gods will have pity on you in the next life, and take a last ditch swan dive off the rooftop together!" He spat those words out over his shoulder, before ditching the classroom before anyone could have a chance to react, instantly hating himself for that venom that he had allowed to spew from his mouth at the two of them, while also glad that Izumi wasn't with them to hear it coming from him herself... His heart clenched painfully in his chest in that way that he hated so much, filling his entire being with even more guilt and regret as he stormed down the stairs and out towards the school gates.

"Hey, Bakugou! Slow down man!" One of his lackeys called out to him, clearly winded from chasing after him with the others. "Dude, you clearly need to chill out. How about you hit up that arcade with us now that school is out?"

"Tsk.. Fuckin fine, shitty fingers.. Got nothing better to do today anyway.." He begrudgingly agreed.

"... You should really learn our names already, how long has it been now?" The teen sighed, shaking his head as the others finally caught up to them.

"Shut up, let's just go." His voice lacked the usual harsh bite. He didn't have the mental energy for it after the shit storm of a day he had.

* * *

**Same Time - Roadway Underpass**

Izumi was running down the road that her brothers and her often used as a shortcut to and from school. Although she had been taken home early after the quirk mishap, she had later realized that her notebook was missing, which prompted her to ignore the requests from her mother to stay home while she went back to finish work, and instead make a mad dash back to the school grounds.

"Oh man, oh man! I had so many good notes in that notebook, it was almost fully filled out too!" She groaned to herself, feeling aggravated that she let herself act so careless for the second time in the same day. First she was late to class, and now she was Bee-Lining it back to school after being sent home. Both times over that 13th composition notebook. The #13 must seriously have some bad juju or something...

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the villain rising up from right behind her after she ran over the sewer drain halfway through the underpass.

"_OooOoOhhh~ A small sized disguise, huh? I've never used a Loli before, but then again, I don't have much time now that -he- is in town. Beggars can't be choosers, right~?" _A sickly, gurgling voice could be heard, causing Izumi to freeze in her tracks and turn around into an immidiate defensive stance. Man, what's with this crap luck today?!

before she even finished that thought, the Villain jumped her, not even giving her a chance to react. In a mere instant she felt her body surrounded in a horribly disgusting sludgy substance that she could only assume was the villains body.

"GAH- MMPH..!" Her mouth and nose quickly started filling up with the nauseating substance, and it became very clear to her that this guy was trying to force himself inside of her.

She began panicking as soon as she made this realization. He said disguise... And he was trying to use her body... No!!

She choked on more sludge as she tried in vain to let out a muffled scream of help.

_I can't breath..!_

_Someone.._

_I dont wanna die..!_

_I cant die now..!_

_Zuku-Nii..! Leo-Kun..! Katsu-Kun..!_

"Heh.. Hehehe..! I would have been screwed without your help. Thanks, Chibi~Chan! You're my _Hero!" _The villain spoke into her ear with a sickening deformed toothy grin and eyes filled with sadistic glee.

_No.. please... NO...!_

_THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF HERO I WANT TO BE!_

_St...Stop.._

_...I'm dying..._

_Alone..._

_...At the hands of a villain._

_..__How ironic..._

_Gomenasai__, mina-san..._

She closed her eyes tightly, her lungs squeezing painfully from the lack of oxygen as her world started fading into darkness. Tears poured down her cheeks heavily, and just before she lost conciousness, she heard a loud crashing sound, followed by booming laughter and a very familiar phrase:

**"HAHAHA! Do not fear, young one, for I have come!"**As soon as the words were spoken, she felt herself be freed from the villains clutches with a burst of power.

_All... Mig..?_

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**_Pat pat pat pat pat pat pat_**

**"Hey... Hey... HEY- Ah! Good, you're awake! Had me worried there for a minute!"**

Izumi was woken vigorous smacks on her cheek and the same booming voice coming from over top of her, though it wasn't until after a few moments of silent wide-eyed staring up at her savior that she finally registered who exactly it was standing over her.

"A..A...ALL MIGHT?!" Izumi practically screeched out her hero's name as she shot up off the ground like a bullet at the sudden adrenaline that she found was pulsing through her body as her fangirl mode instantly kicked into overdrive.

**"I MUST APOLOGIZE, YOUNG ONE! I GOT WRAPPED UP IN VILLAIN CLEAN UP AND ALLOWED THE VILLAIN TO ESCAPE ME IN THE PROCESS! I PROMISE YOU I'M NOT USUALLY LIKE THIS! MUST HAVE BEEN OFF MY GAME, WHAT WITH ALL THE EXCITEMENT OF MY NEW SURROUNDINGS!" **All Might laughed loudly as he struck a pose, before holding up two bottles filled with what looked to be the green sludge of the villain. **"BUT I MUST ALSO THANK YOU, WITH YOUR HELP, I'VE SHUT HIM INTO THIS HERE BOTTLE!"**

All she could manage in response to her hero was a silent, fangirl wheeze. Her heart was NOT prepared for this kind of crazy development. Maybe her luck today wasn't so bad after all?

Oh...

_OH..!_

_"_A-Autograph!! Aww no! my notebook is still at school..!" Izumi began frantically scrambling around in search of something, ANYTHING for him to sign for her.

Once she couldn't find anything, she outwardly groaned in disappointment, hanging her head. Nope, still on that bad luck trip after all.

**"Ah! You're a lively one too, even after being attacked by that villain!" **All might shot a thumbs up towards the fangirl, before crouching down in his take off position, preparing to leave the scene and deliver the villain to the police. **"NOW THEN, I'M OFF TO DELIVER THIS FIEND TO THE AUTHORITIES! WHEN NEXT WE MEET, IT SHALL BE THROUGH THE TV SCREEN!"**

At the sight of All Might preparing to leave, Izumi felt her heart drop into her stomach. She still had so much to say... So much to ask...! All Might was right in front of her! She couldn't just let this opportunity slip through her fingers!

**"BE SURE TO KEEP CHEERING ME OOOOOOON!" **All Might took off through the air with explosive power and speed as he shouted his parting words, before he realized... Did he always weigh this much...? Wait a minute...

"UWAAAAAAAAAH!!" Izumi didn't know what had overcome her in that moment, but there was no turning back now, seeing as she was currently clinging to the number 1 hero whilst being rocketed through the air at a height and speed that she dare not look down to estimate.

**"EEEEEEH?! KID, YOU...! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEROISM ARE YOU THINKING?! LET GO!! THERE IS SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH FANGIRLISM...!!" **All Might shouted to the girl that was clinging around his leg for dear life, trying without thinking to shake her off as he continued his flight through the air.

"B-B-BUT IF... IF I LET GO NOW... I'LL DIE...!!" Izumi shouted back to the best of her ability as her lips flapped in the wind while she continued clinging on with an iron grip that shouldn't be possible for someone as small as her.

**"BY JOVE, YOUR RIGHT!!" **All Might quickly stopped his efforts to remove the now sobbing fangirl from his leg as he realized the reality of the situation.

"A-ACTUALLY... I-I-I HAD SOME... QUESTIONS TO AAAASASAAASK... YOU...!" Izumi continued to shout against the wind, trying to get the full sentence out successfully.

**"OKAY OKAY! I GET IT! SO PLEASE CLOSE YOUR EYES AND MOUTH!" **All Might pleaded with him desperately, to which Izumi obliged. The hero let out an exhasperated sigh, before he coughed into his fist, tasting blood as he whiped his mouth clean and cursed under his breath.

After another few moments, All Might landed on top of a building near the shopping district in town. Izumi finally released her iron grip on the man and fell to the ground on her hands and knees, quivering with nerves after what had just occurred. "That... Was way too scary..." Izumi muttered weakly, and All Might could have sworn he saw what looked to be a ghost floating out of her mouth.

The Hero sweat dropped as he walked up to the girl and forced the spirit back inside her comically, before standing back up straight and clearing his throat. **"Honestly, young lady! I seriously have no time left! So I must go! See yourself downstairs!"**

"A-All Might...! Wait!! umm.." Izumi started running towards All Might's retreating back on her unsteady legs, before she tripped over herself and fell back to her knees again.

**"NO! I CANNOT!" **All Might sternly refused once more.

_"Give it up kid, you will never develop a quirk."_

_"I'm sorry Izumi! I am so sorry!"_

_"Quirkless?! There is no way any -real- child of mine would be born so powerless!__"_

_"HAH?! HER BECOMING A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?! YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE!"_

_"Lame..."_

"Can someone who's quirkless, become a hero?!" Izumi clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut as she shouted out the one question that had always stuck in her mind, to the only person apart from her brothers that she felt could give her the answer she truly wanted. "Can even a quirkless person, be someone like you some day?!"

At those words the mountainous grinning man froze in his tracks, and turned his head back to look at the girl that he now realized was quirkless. But before he could say anything in response to the loaded question, a sudden pain shot through All Might's body, signaling that he was too late, his time had finally run out...

**"Oh no... Holy shit... Holy God damn..."** The hero cursed to himself, pain lacing his voice as he doubled over while steam began pouring off his body.

However, Izumi was oblivious to all of this happening right in front of her, as she kept her eyes turned towards the ground, a small, melancholy smile on her lips as she continued to pour her heart out to the man that she had always looked up to more than anyone.

"I have no quirk, you see... So I'm constantly made fun of by everybody... Well, except my brothers and mom that is... I mean... It's not just because I'm quirkless that I have always wanted to be a hero... I have a promise with important people to me, that I'm determined to keep.. And I have someone to prove myself to on top of that... I want to be able to make people feel safe, I want to rid the world of all the evils and unfairness that taints it.. I want to make everyone feel equal, and be able to continue smiling without having to look over their shoulders... Even if no one else seems to believe in me like my brothers do... I want to be able to save everybody with a fearless smile! I want to become a legendary hero alongside my brothers and Katsu-Kun, just like yo- UWAAAAAAAH!!" Her words were abruptly cut off when he looked up with a renewed bright smile, only to see a scrawny, sickly looking man staring back at him from where All Might was standing just before. "YOU - YOU SHRIVELED UP?! EH?! YOU MEAN ALL THIS TIME... EEEEHHHH?!?! THIS MUST BE AN IMPOSTER, YOUR A TWIG!!"

"..." All might frowned at the panicking girl before him, "I am still All Might." He tried to reassure her, but it didn't seem to do much good as blood spurted out of his mouth while he spoke and the girl just let out another confused and concerned screech and started mumbling to herself nonsensically.

All Might let out a heavy sigh.

This may be a bit of a problem...

* * *

**Izuku - Koi Pool After School**

Izuku reached down into the small pool of Koi and picked up the burnt and soaked notebook that was floating in the middle of it, being nibbled on by some of the more curious fish.

"Damn.. it's not fish food, idiots.. Izumi is going to be so upset.. Maybe I can rewrite it all for her, I'm not as good at drawing as her though, and my handwriting isnt nearly as good... Ass holes.." the last insult was meant for Bakugou and his 'BakuSquad', even though Izuku knew they were long gone by now. He sighed, opting to skip his afterschool training and go home early in order to have more time to rewrite her notes. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his siblings to let them know he wouldn't be at the beach, and turned to head towards the school gates.

This was very unusual... He never walked home alone like this, but Izumi was already there, and Leo said that he had to stay behind for whatever reason... Izuku fround as his thoughts wandered along these lines while he headed home.

* * *

**Leo - School Building Roof**

"..." Leo stood near the edge of the roof, looking out at the scenery of the setting sun in a deep silence.

Sunsets always put him at ease, with the beautiful warm colors melding into eachother, and then slowly fading into night. It made him feel at peace with himself, and often times he would continue watching the sky even after sundown, in order to admire the stars in the night sky.

It always reassured him.. The night sky. even though everything in the world was always constantly changing and shifting, the one thing that never changed was the stars. He smiled sadly to himself, savoring the light breeze that brush against his cheeks. his poisonous cheeks. He may never be able to feel the warmth of a humans touch... But at least he had this.

_'Take a last ditch swan dive off the roof!'_

_'Kaibutsu! He's a monster!'_

_'You're just a Midori wannabe!'_

_'Cursed child! He is dangerous!'_

_'What's he doing with a quirk like that if he can't even control it properly?!'_

_'MY ARM, MY ARM...!'_

"HEY! YOU! WHAT THE HECK?!" Leo was quite literally forced out of his spiraling flashbacks by the voice of what sounded like a young girl, and a yank on the back of his shirt that caused him to topple over backwards.

"AH..!" He shouted in surprise as he landed, it hurting much less than he had origionally expected it to. In fact, the landing felt... Soft?

"BAAAAKA!" the voice shouted again, and finally he turned his body over to see that he had actually landed on the source of the voice - which was indeed a small girl that didn't look like she belonged on top of a senior year school building at all. "YOU WERE TOTALLY GONNA JUMP! ARE YOU NUTS?!"

Leo blinked in confusion, before he looked over and realized that he must had subconsciously let himself climb onto the ledge during one of his rare flashbacks.

He frowned deeply at his own immidiate thought of _'Would it have really mattered anyway?'_ and _'Everyone would probably have been better off.'_He had been sure that he stopped letting himself think like that long ago. Clearly that assumption was off the mark... he may not have been thinking about taking such drastic measures, but deep down, he must have still felt that way... It just took someone dragging it out of him for it to finally come rearing its ugly fangs again.

Leo sighed, before finally getting off of the girl who's face was blushing scarlet even while she was clearly angry. He held his hand out to her, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hmph... As if I'd need help from someone like you just to stand back up. It's your fault I fell in the first place, idiot." She huffed indignantly, turning her nose up at the hand before using what looked to be some kind of fancy staff to help herself back up.

Leo raised his eyebrow, so she was the prideful type, huh? alright... he's delt with that type plenty of times before now anyway.

"Sorry.." He finally spoke up, averting his eyes away from the girl.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing to me. baka?! When someone saves you, they dont wanna be apologized to! They just want you to be okay! Maybe a thank you would be more fitting." She corrected him, clearly aggravated, but he could still feel the warmth and care coming from her. That was a nice change from the ordinary, he smiled a bit. She definitely wasn't like the people in his class. at least.

"Okay.. Then, thank you- uuhm.." He paused halfway through his sentence, not knowing how to address her.

"Megumi. Asuna Megumi. And you're welcome, but don't do something like that again, idiot..." Her voice carried a hint of deep seeded sadness at the end, but she quickly covered it up with a smile right afterwards.

"Right, sor- I mean thank- no uuh, I mean... Okay..?" Alright, he royally botched that response. This whole 'socializing' thing was a foriegn concept to him.

Asuna snorted a bit in amusement at his answer, but then nodded, before turning to walk back towards the roof's exit. "I'm walking you home. I still don't ont trust you after what I just almost witnessed."

"..." Leo sweat dropped, but reluctantly followed along. "Alright."

* * *

**Bakugou - Shopping District Alleyway**

Katsuki kicked a soda bottle against the alley wall in frustration. the entire walk here he had been brewing, and it was seriously starting to get to him. He couldnt decide weather he should be pissed, sad, or guilty. He finally settled on being all three at once, but really that didnt make him feel any better.

"Dude, I get that you and the Midori's have issues, but wasn't that last bit a little much? I mean - yah, I hate them too, but still, you and Nezumi used to be childhood friends right?" One of his extras finally got the balls to say something, but that was the last thing Bakugou wanted to hear right now. Plus, the guy didnt even sound that concerned about it to begin with, so why was he even bothering?

Katsuki exploded an empty soda can in his hand, getting angrier by the moment.

"Shut up, stupid fingers! As if I give a fuck about that. They were getting in my way and looking down on me, and needed to be put back in their place. They had it comin' to 'em!" The words tasted bitter on his tongue, and he didn't mean a single syllable of it.

The boy next to him lit up a cigarette and took a long drag on it, before offering it over to Katsuki, "Dude, chill. Here, want one?"

An aggravated tick mark appeared on Bakugou's forehead at the offer. "IDIOT! If I get caught it will be put on my record! I'm trying to be a hero, dumb ass. I can't be caught doing shit like that. How many times have I told you to stop doing that shit?"

The two lackeys froze in that moment, and fear spread across their faces as they looked at him, or rather, they were looking... behind him..?

"Oi, what the fuck is your-"

"Heh.. Hehe.. OooOOoOoohh~ another disguise, and he has a powerful quirk too, this must be my lucky day!"

Just as Bakugou turned around to face the monstrosity, he was almost completely engulfed inside the villains disgusting body.

Fuck.

* * *

**Izumi - Somewhere In Town**

Izumi let out a heavy sigh as her head hung, her eyes brimming with tears. She could handle the harsh blows from almost everyone else... But from her idol and number 1 hero? It was... crushing.

She kept her head low as she dragged her feet aimlessly through town, deep in her thoughts which were spiraling quite quickly. She had heard and seen an explosion from her position on the rooftop of the building she landed on with All Might, but she opted to ignore it this time. she was too down after what she was just told, and her head was spinning with all the information she had found out about her hero.

"What's the point anymore, if even All Might doesn't believe in me.. All I'm doing is holding Izuku and Leo back.."

**_BOOM_**

"...!?" Izumi jumped out of her thoughts as she heard a VERY loud and VERY large explosion coming from nearby. "Huh?! Ah man, I must have come subconsciously out of habit!" She scolded herself, letting out a groan, but even so, she could no longer stop herself from getting closer, the curiosity much too tempting to resist at this point.

But what she saw when she got close enough made her heart drop into her stomach:

The sludge villain that had attacked her earlier. The very same villain that All Might had successfully caught. But how?!

Then realization hit her like a train. It was her fault... He must have dropped the bottles that held the villain when Izumi clinged onto him. She covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened in horror when she heard what the bystanders were saying.

The villain apparently had a Junior High Schooler, and the kid had been there for a while already... How?! How can someone stand that kind of pain and suffocation?! Izumi only dealt with it for a few seconds and had completely passed out! She would have died if it wasnt for All Might showing up!

She looked back out to the scene, seeing that the heros on sight weren't able to help. Her heart squeezed tightly in her chest as her eyes teared up at the sight of the hopeless struggle.

_'Please, just hold on a little longer!'__'_

_'Someone is sure to save you soon!'_

_'Someone! A Hero! Anyone...!'_

But no one was coming, and in the moment that she realized that, she looked into the captured boys eyes, and he opened them wide, looking directly back into hers with a look that screamed 'HELP ME!'

And that was when her entire world froze. She recognized those Ruby red eyes. Yes, she was very familiar with them... but she had never seen them looking at her like that before. Katsuki..

"NO! KATSU-KUN!" Her feet moved on their own before she could even register what she was doing. Katsuki was in trouble. He was going to die at this rate. It made her heart shatter just thinking about it.

She could barely hear the screams from the surrounding heros telling her to stop, too focused on her mad dash to reach her estranged childhood friend. Her mind went from a complete halt, to working in overdrive. She had to do something, what could she do?! Think! Think!

"Page 25...!" She shouted to herself, remembering what she had written and ripping her backpack off of her shoulder.

"HEY! YOU UGLY LUMP OF SEWAGE!" She shouted out, getting the villains attention, before throwing her arm that held the backpack back, and then flinging it forward with as much strength as she could manage. "SAY AH!"

The backpack flew through the air with surprising force and speed for someone her size, and hit the villain directly in the eye, causing the villain to close his eyes and flinch back, making a garbled shout of pain. This gave Katsuki the opening he needed to rip his mouth and nose free from the sludge and take a much needed grasp of air.

"KATSU-KUN...!" Izumi screamed his name in panic, starting to dig her hands through the villains body in an attempt to free Katsuki from its grip.

"NEZUMI! WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU--?!" Katsuki shouted at her once he finally got enough oxygen in his lungs, glaring daggers at the frightened girl as she continued pushing through her obvious fear to try and save him.

"MY LEGS MOVED ON THEIR OWN! I DON'T KNOW! I DIDNT WANT YOU TO DIE, KATSU-KUN! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!" She shouted back, her voice shaking as she managed to grab a hold of his hand. "And your eyes! they... they looked like you were pleading for help!" She cried out the last bit, before the villain finally got his bearings back and lifted a large, long, sludge arm into the air, preparing for a devastating strike.

"NEZUMI! NO! STOP YOU IDIOT! THATS HOW YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLE-!" The sludge covered his mouth and nose again, trying once more to take over his body.

"LOLI BITCH! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" The villain screamed madly at her, before bringing his arm down directly towards her.

_'N__o! Stop! That kind of hit would kill her! Damnit! STOOOOOOP!' _Katsuki screamed and the villain in his head, his vision starting to go blurry from the lack of oxygen as he felt himself on the edge of finally losing conciousness.Izumi never let go of Katsuki's hand though, even as she prepared herself for the inevitable blow coming her way. she looked into his eyes with a shaky, tear filled smile, as if it was a goodbye, and it tore his heart in two just to see.

_'No! Just let go! Fuck! Save yourself! Please! IZUMI!' _Tears began to fall from his eyes as well as his surroundings finally began to blacken.

But the hit never came, and instead, just before it did, a bright green light shown through the blackness surrounding his vision. It was emitting from Izumi's body, and encompassed Katsuki and the villain, as if it was warming him from the inside out, and he could feel the villain's grip on him weakening substantially.

He tried with all his might to fight against the villains hold once more, and in his weakened state, managed to pull his mouth and other arm free. Izumi's eyes were wide, shining brightly, and staring straight at him blankly, yet he noticed she still wouldn't let go.

In that moment, A large figure zoomed onto the scene and grabbed a hold of their connected arms, before pulling them free with great force, and throwing an extraordinarily powerful punch directly at the villains middle, successfully scattering its body and ending the disastrous incident then and there.

the two of them were gently laid on the ground by the mighty hero that had saved them, and the exhaustion finally took over Katsuki's entire being completely, until he finally allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness. Izumi did the same, and they both laid together, holding eachother closely on the now heavily cracked cement.

* * *

**Izuku - Midori Residence**

Izuku was sitting quietly at his desk, still hard at work on rewriting Izumi's damaged notebook. he had been doing so for around an hour now, but figured it still wouldn't be done any time soon. Izumi's notes have always been very extensive after all.

"Izuku? I've finished dinner... Do you want to wat now, or would you rather wait for your brother and sister to return?" Inko poked her head into the room after knocking softly.

Izuku looked up from his desk with a small smile, shaking his head gently. "I'll wait for Zumi-Chan and Leo-Kun. Thanks mom."

"Alright, have you heard anything from them about when they'll be back?" Izuku could hear the undertone of worry in his mother's voice, so he looked down at his phone to check for her.

"Leo texted me, he is on his way now. He said to expect company...? That's weird... Izumi says she will be back in about half an hour, apparently she made a trip to the shopping district for something." Izuku said, showing his mother the screen.

"Oh? maybe he met up with Mei-Chan." Inko responded thoughtfully. She didnt know of anyone else that her children would be willing to bring home with them after all.

Izuku shrugged and set his phone off to the side again, before picking his pen back up and continuing at his work on the notebook diligently.

"I guess we'll see when they arrive." He responded simply. Man, today was turning out to be so off in so many ways...

* * *

**Leo - Walking Home**

"Take a right turn here..." He said, directing the strange girl that he met on where to go, since she seemed intent on walking ahead of him.

"Right." She nodded, turning as directed and finally arriving at the apartment complex. She stopped suddenly, turning around and looking up at him, speaking with a bit of hesitation. "Hey... I've been meaning to ask.. Why were you umm.. you know.. earlier on the roof.. uumm.." She was moving her hands in motions that she must have thought would get her point across without her actually saying it.

thankfully, he got the point, and sighed heavily. "I guess.. I felt that it would be better for everyone if I never existed. Really, I've always felt that way deep down.. But someone made me realize it today and.. I guess I just let it get the better of me?" He decided to go ahead and explain his reasoning. She had a right to know, after all, she did save him.

At this, she frowned heavily, her eyes glossing over with a look that seemed as if it held something deeper than just pity.

"That's stupid." She finally responded bluntly, which caught Leo off guard.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, his mouth gaping open slightly.

"I said that's stupid. That's a cowards way of thinking. You think everyone would be better without you, huh? Well I seriously doubt that. You have siblings, right? And a mom? How do you think they would feel? Baka. That would just make everything worse for them! And unlike other mistakes in life, there is absolutely NO fixing that. After all... Once something is truly lost, there is no getting it back..." Her voice was hard, and angry, but at the same time held such emotion that he didn't know how to respond.

"Wait.. how do you know I have siblings? We just met on the roof..." He asked her finally.

"Baka, I go to school with you. we are literally one classroom apart, am I really that unnoticeable?!" She seemed mildly offended by that. okay... Maybe a bit more than mildly.

"O-Oh! right! sorry! I just- It's not that at all! you are plenty noticable! Me and my brother and sister just try to people in school so..!" Leo went on a tangent, clearly flustered by this, before she let out a small, stifled laugh.

"Its fine, it's fine! I'm joking. geez, you need to lighten up. Seriously, you'll get frown lines if you keep that up." She smirked at him, before poking the middle of his forehead playfully.

Leo freaked out at the sudden contact, and closed his eyes tightly before stumbling back in a desperate attempt to get away. he waited for the inevitable scream of pain and sound of sizzling skin, but realized after a few moments that it never came.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, looking back down at her with a shocked expression to see her staring back with confusion.

"Uuh... Not one for being touched, huh..?" She finally said awkwardly.

"Wait... You didnt get burned just now...? But... You touched my skin.." He muttered back, completely thrown off by this once again.

"Huh? Why would I get burnt just from touching you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, my quirk, 'Poison Body'. Everything my skin touches except for my specially made clothes and personal belongings melts and burns away, no matter what it is. It's not something I can willingly turn on and off so.. How did you..?" He was completely lost now. Totally freaking out as he began mumbling at high speed, picking up on his sister's habit.

What shocked him even further was the fact that in the next moment, the girl placed her whole palm in his face without any hesitation.

"HEY! DONT DO THAT YOU'LL-" He shouted in another panic, but once again, nothing happened "...What?"

"Well, I guess it doesnt work on me, so there is no need to freak out like that anymore." She spoke calmly, with a gentle tone of voice as she looked directly into his eyes, not moving her hand from his cheek.

It was... Warm.. And soft...

Leo blushed deeply at the first contact he had ever felt with a human, and averted his eyes shyly, before clearing his throat awkwardly and finally speaking again.

"I uuh - I guess I never told you my name, huh? My name is Leo Midori. I want to be a hero one day with my siblings, it's nice to meet you." he introduced himself awkwardly, holding out a hand to shake.

"I see, it's nice to meet you, Leo-San. If you want to be a hero, then hopefully we will get to talk to eachother again soon. Promise me, okay? You'll continue to live, and we'll both be heros some day." She pleaded, continuing to look up at him.

"...Yah, okay. Then it's a promise, Asuna-Chan." He smiled down at her, causing a smile to replace the worried look on her face in return.

"Alright. You should go inside now, it's late, and your family is probably waiting." She said, nodding in the direction of the apartments, before finally removing her hand and turning around to walk to wherever her home was.

"You're right, goodnight, Asuna-Chan." Leo responded, reluctant to part from her in fear of not meeting her again. Normally they would be able to see eachother after classes, but with how things were at school... That wouldn't be possible. But as she began walking off, he finally turned around also and walked up the stairs to his door.

* * *

**Izumi - Walking Home**

The sun had long set by now, and Izumi was walking at a comfortably slow pace as she thought back to the events of the day. She felt terrible for causing All Might such trouble, and for causing Katsuki to get caught up in that incident.

Letting out a sigh, she pulled out her phone to check if she had any messages. It showed that her brother Izuku had read her message a while ago, and she smiled at that. He wasn't the type that did well through texts, so it was normal that he didn't say anything back. The read mark on her message was all the acknowledgement she needed in order to know that he understood.

"I wish I could have apologized to all might.. but there was too much media around him.." She sighed to herself, before putting her phone away "I guess I can try sending him a message through his website later instead."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of quick, angry, stomping footsteps coming up from behind her, and she turned around quickly putting herself on guard, before realizing who it was.

"Oh- Katsu-Kun!" She greeted, quickly putting her fists down.

"IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE OR SOMETHING?!" He shouted at her right off the bat. "I never asked for you to help me! Especially not you, Nezumi! I don't need saving, shitty Midori! and I dont owe you anything! Don't look down on me... DAMNIT!" He quickly turned around after that and stormed away back to where his house was located, not giving her a chance to respond.

She should have been hurt or insulted by that... But instead she just smiled. He was right, after all. It's time to start being realistic...

She turned back around and started back on her way home, almost at the turn that lead to the apartments when someone suddenly zoomed out from a side street right in front of her and stopped.

**"FOR I AM HERE~!" **All Might shouted boisterously, striking a crazy pose, making Izumi almost jump right out of her skin from the surprise.

"WHA?! ALL MIGHT!" She screeched, her eyes as wide as saucers. "What are you doing here?! What about the press?!"

**"HAHAHA, I GAVE THEM THE SLIP OF COURSE! THE MIGHTY ALL MIGHT HAS COME TO *COUGH*" **His dramatic explanation was cut off by a sudden coughing fit and a spurt of blood, causing Izumi to screech in horror yet again.

**"Young lady, I came here to deliver thanks, as well as offer a correction, and a suggestion."** All Might spoke more calmly, back in his true skinny form.

"Huh..?" Izumi tilted her head in confused amazement.

**"If I hadnt heard your story, and if you hadnt been there to act as you did back there, then I would have ended up not living by my own words. I would have been all talk. Just a man in a suit flashing fake muscle. So for that, I thank you!" **He said seriously, positively blowing Izumi's mind.

"But...It was my fault in the first place! Please dont thank me for something like that! I interfered with your job, and spoke out of turn, even though I'm

quirkless...!" She looked down, not sure how she was feeling about the situation at all. Whether to be happy or guilty, she didn't know.

**"But that's just it! Of all the people at the scene, it was you! A quirkless, timid young girl that can't be more than 5 feet tall and 100 pounds soaking wet! Not the heros, not the adults, it was you, young lady! You were the one who made me act!" **Izumi felt her chest clench at her hero's praise. her eyes widened further as they filled up with tears, and she felt like she couldnt breath in that moment.

**"There is something that's said about every top hero when they were students... Most of their stories are linked by the following line: My body moved on it's own before I could think!"**

Izumi couldn't take it, she couldnt believe what she was hearing. It brought back a rush of memories, both painful and happy. Her mom apologizing after the doctors diagnosis... Her brother encouraging her... Katsu-Kun giving her a hero name... Then Katsu-Kun saying it wasnt possible... They all spun endlessly in her head, but the loudest voice ringing through it all was the one from the man standing right in front of her.

**"And you did the same thing!" **All Might pointed a long, boney finger at Izumi, stating this as a fact rather than a question.

Izumi bent over in tears, clutching her chest now as she mustered up her response, "...YEAH..!"

**"YOU CAN BECOME A HERO!"** All Might finally shouted proudly to her with certainty.

Her knees finally gave out, and she bent forward so much that her head pressed against the ground, squeezing her chest tightly she let out more loud sobs as the tears continued falling.

_'You should give it up kid.'_

_'Quirkless Nezumi!'_

_'Become a hero without a quirk?! You're fucking insane!'_

_'I'm sorry Izumi! I am so sorry!'_

Nothing.. She couldn't think of anything that could feel more incredible than this.. Nothing at all!

**"Also, I dont understand why you say that you are quirkless when you clearly used a quirk while saving your friend... but apart from that.. I have decided! Y****ou are the one who is worthy to inherit my power!" **He spoke again, holding his arms out while looking up to the dark sky dramatically.

Wait... _what??_

"H...Huh?" Was all she could manage in response, looking up with tears still running and tilting her head to the side cutely with a deer in head lights look.

Did she hear that right...?!

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 5_****_: 10 Month Training Hell..._**


	5. Chapter 5: 10 Month Training Hell

A/N: Hello! I had a free day again today, so I got another chapter written up! That's bound to change soon though. Things are bound to get busy again at some point soon knowing this household, haha.

By the way, you may find a development with how I handle Izuku's entrance exam a bit strange or surprising, but rest assured I'll explain it in the next chapter!

For this chapter's theme song recs, I chose to recommend the English Version of "This Game" by AmaLee and the English Version of "Ignite" also by AmaLee!

Also, it came to me that this fanfiction is going to be VERY long. Think about it like this for a moment... I'm currently only reaching partial way through the events of episode 3 in this chapter. And there are currently 85 episodes. And episode 85 only gets to the events of chapter 177 in the manga. There are currently 292 chapters in the manga total, and the manga is still ongoing. I plan to cover all of the events in this series in my fanfiction, along with my own added plot and content. So don't expect this to end any time soon haha.

Since this chapter was already exceeding 6K words, I decided it was best to end it where I did and continue with the actual exam and such in the next one. I didn't want an overly huge chapter. Usually I stop myself once it reaches around 9k, but I had a feeling what was left to write would end up putting it way past that.

So, as always, enjoy the chapter and I'll see ya in the next one!

* * *

When Izumi arrived home, her and her brothers, along with her mother all sat down for dinner. Izumi's head was still spinning from the huge information drop that she got from her hero, but she promised him that she wouldn't speak of it to anyone, that of course included her family. So instead she just ate quietly, deep in thought about the events of the day.

She had a quirk, after all these years of believing otherwise, she had only found out about it today. And on top of that, All Might wanted to pass his own quirk onto her. She still couldnt wrap her head around it all. The very moment she had arrived home, she had told her brothers and mother about her quirk showing up, and was surprised to see that neither of her brothers looked surprised. Then Leo explained to her that she had also used it in the classroom during the fight between Izuku and Bakugou, but didn't seem to remember it afterwards. After that, Izuku went on to explain that it had made him realize that she had a quirk all along, and told her that she had used it the very same day that Izuku's quirk had appeared, he apologized to her for not realizing sooner, bowing deeply during his apology, which caught Izumi off guard big time. Her mother, on the other hand, let off a river of tears when she was told of the news.

A few moments of comfortable silence settled across the table, before Inko looked up from her plate to ask Leo "Oh, I just remembered, you texted about having company, but no one came inside with you when you got home. Was Mei-Chan with you?"

Leo shook his head "No, it was someone else. Her name was Asuna. She uuh... Helped me with something earlier after school, and then walked me home. But there was one thing about her that was very strange." He replied, blushing as he remembered her hand on his cheek.

Izuku raised his eyebrow at that, "And what would that be?"

"She was able to touch my skin without being burnt." Okay, too many information drops! Izumi was bound to explode at this rate!

"HUH?!" All three of them shouted in response to that, startling a bit.

"She poked my forehead before I could stop her, and nothing happened, so I explained why it was a bad idea to do that and she just... Did it again, without any fear at all. it was.. Warm." His voice was soft, they could tell that he was extremely content in the moment, and they didnt blame him, he had never experienced human contact until now after all. They all smiled warmly at him, and Inko let off another waterfall of tears.

It seemed that things were finally starting to turn around for the better now for the Midori siblings. Inko smiled brightly at this realization, and the three siblings all felt much more relaxed and at ease than usual when they laid down for bed that night.

* * *

**Izumi and All Might - First Meet Up**

The next 2 days went by agonizingly slow for the Midori trio. Especially Izumi and Leo, who ended up having to go to school without Izuku thanks to his suspension. One good thing about that situation was that Bakugou wasn't around either. It made things a lot easier.

It was decided that since the three of them were no longer hiding their plans to become heros, they would take a trip to the Hatsume support shop to get a new set of clothing for Leo that actually fit him properly without being super baggy, and then head to the shopping district to do the same with Izumi and Izuku's attire. Izumi was excited for the change, she was happy to finally get to be more - normal. And fitting clothes were definitely gonna be more comfortable and convenient.

Today was the day that Izumi had agreed to meet up with All Might, they chose a spot that was away from prying eyes. That included her brothers, unfortunately. This whole "One For All" thing was something she had to keep secret, after all.

It was 6:00AM, and Izumi had managed to arrive right on time to the Yuuei school grounds. Apparently All Might was going to work there starting in April when the new school year begins. He had gotten permission from principal Nezu to use one of the training grounds for the sake of preparing his new successor to use One For All.

**"Young Midori! I'm glad you could make it! I see that you have a fitting pair of exercise clothing this time, that's good to see. I was worried all of your clothes were too big, since that would be bad to train in. So I was going to buy you some but I didn't know what size to get." **All Might greeted her in good spirit, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, yes! I actually have been training regularly every day for the past several years now. So I have a few sets of proper work out clothing for that purpose. Not to mention, I'll be going out to get new clothes with my brothers this weekend anyway. seeing as our secret is out. there is no point in hiding our bodies." She replied with a polite smile, before taking off her backpack and placing it off to the side.

At her words, All Might suddenly coughed out a stream of blood, which once again shocked Izumi, that would definitely take some getting used to.

**"Our secret is out you say?!" **He shouted in horror, clearly freaking out.

Oh - she realized that she forgot that she hadnt told her about the other things she had been secretive about. So he must have misunderstood. Oops...

"No no! I meant me and my siblings secret, not me and yours! please dont worry! I will keep my promise with you no matter what, I swear!" She waved her arms around as she corrected her mistake, before letting out a sigh and pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and handing it to All Might.

He looked down at the small hanky with a bit of surprise, but then smiled gratefully at her and wiping his mouth of the blood. **"I see, that's a relief to hear. in that case, I'm glad you can finally wear something more normal. I was honestly worried that you were homeless then first when I saw the state of your clothes." **He admitted with an awkward sweatdrop.

Izumi giggled a bit at that, finding the assumption completely reasonable now that she thought about it.

After the greeting, All Might did a basic physical assessment on Izumi in order to test weather or not her body was a proper "Vessel" to handle his quirk, or if she needed more training first. He was surprised to find out that she was in fact way more physically capable than most people her age, and after the assessment was completed, he bulked up into his full hero form and gave her a thumbs up with a wide grin.

**"It seems that your body is up to the challenge of inheriting One For All, but I should warn you about the possible physical repercussions that the quirk may have on you. While your body may be a proper vessel, that is just on a beginning basis when it comes to One For All. We'll need to bulk up your training regimen even further from here on out, but for now let's get on with the quirk transfer, yah?" **All might concluded, getting a determined nod in response from Izumi.

"Of course, I know already that I'll have to work 10 times harder than the rest to achieve my dream. I'm far behind the rest after living 10 years under the assumption that I'm I'm quirkless. I'm up to anything you throw at me!" Her voice and expression was filled with nothing but pure determination, and All Might's chest swelled in pride. He truly did make the right choice in picking Izumi.

**"Hahaha! Such a go getter! That's what I like to hear, yound Midori! In that case, it's about time we move onto the quirk transfer!" **All Might laughed boisterously before plucking out one of his hairs, which confused Izumi.

"Hmm? What are you pulling out your hair for, All Might..?" She asked while tilting her head to the side a bit.

**"Well... The transfer happens when you ingest some of the holders DNA, so a strand of my hair will probably be the most manageable." **His grin was still ever present, but he sweat dropped nervously when she made a face.

"H-Huh?!" She blurted out, her eyes widening in horror.

**"Come now, young Midori, eat this!"**

"...Come again?!" She backed up a few steps.

**"Now now! it isnt possible without you doing so unfortunately, so open up! say Ahh!" **He encouraged, stepping forward.

"Ah... Ahh... UWAAAAAAAH..!!"

* * *

**8:30AM - Classroom**

Izumi arrived on time to class after she left the training grounds. After she swallowed the hair, All Might had gave her a revised daily regimen that he called "Aim To Pass! American Dream Plan!" which was crazy strict, but Izumi accepted it without hesitation. Then they decided to call it a day, seeing as it would take a while for the quirk to make itself present.

"Zumi-Nee! You didn't go to the beach this morning, did something happen?" Leo greeted her, and she was once again bummed out that Izuku wasnt with them. Though she expected it.

"Ah, I actually found a new mentor to train me, and he holds his lessons elsewhere, so from now on I'll be training somewhere else. Sorry for not saying anything sooner!" Izumi replied. it wasnt a lie per se, just a more.. Vague version of the truth?

"A mentor? Alright, it's fine, no worries. It makes sense that you'd look for one to properly train your new quirk after all, since you are behind in that aspect." He accepted her answer without question, and she nodded in response, feeling a hint of guilt twinge in her gut at having to hide things from him.

They both took their seats as class started, pulling out their work for the day, and continued with the usual school routine of avoiding everyone in favor of sticking together like glue and fully investing in their studies.

But even so, Leo couldnt help but keep a subconscious eye out for the girl he met a few days ago, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been successful in that matter. She really was mysterious.

* * *

**Afternoon - ****Beach**

Izuku was at the beach that him and his siblings had cleaned, taking advantage of his time off of school to train harder than ever. The past two days have consisted of nothing but training, meals, and sleep. From early morning until sundown. After all that happened on Monday, he had found himself even more motivated to reach and exceed his goal with his siblings.

At night when he returned home, he would work on Izumi's notebook, and had just finished it the night prior and returned it to her, which got a very positive response from her, complete with a river of grateful tears.

Izuku took a deep breath into his lungs and shot a small ball of fire through the air out towards the water in a practice manner, trying to improve his range of attack. He had been doing so for the past several hours, even though it was heavily exhausting to use his quirk so much. Quirks were like muscles after all... You had to use them and strain them, tear them just like muscles, so they can come back stronger.

However, his concentration was broken when he sensed movement coming from behind him, and he spun around on instinct, quickly creating a blade of fire in his hand and pointing it right at the person's throat.

But his eyebrows raised when he realized who it was that had approached him, even so he didn't put down the blade, seeing as Katsuki Bakugou was the one at the other end of it.

"What the fuck Deku?!" Bakugou jumped backwards away from the blade, completely shocked that Izuku was even capable of something like this.

Izuku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Great, another new move that I ended up revealing too soon thanks to you. What are you doing here, Bakagou?" He asked the ash blonde bitterly.

"Tsk, it's none of your buisness what I was doing here!" Bakugou snapped back, turning his head away stubbornly with a huff.

"Actually, it is. Me, Izumi, and Leo cleaned this place up and have been using it as training grounds for years. The fact that you are the first person to show up here other than us after we finish it all is a bit suspicious." Izuku narrowed his eyes, finally letting his blade mold back into a normal green flame and then go out in his palm.

"What? You three extras did this yourselves?! This place was totally fuckin wrecked! and what do you mean by 'training grounds' dont tell me you guys have been-" Katsuki cut himself off when he looked down and realized that Izuku was wearing close fitting work out clothes that clearly showed how ripped he had gotten, and his eyes widened, "What the shit?!"

Izuku rolled his eyes at the angry teen, before turning away from the blonde in favor of just ignoring him.

"TSK! Damn Midoris..." He cursed to himself, "Don't think you guys will be getting a head start on me! I'll take the indisputable first place, and not even you three will be able to keep up!" He shouted at Izuku, which got a raised eyebrow in response, which Bakugou couldn't see. due to them facing opposite directions.

"We'll see about that." Was all Izuku had to say in response, before shooting a much larger ball of blazing hot fire out towards the water, it soaring even farther than the others had, and completely evaporating a large part of the water where it landed before he let it fizzle out so the water could return to it's normal state of constant calm waves.

Bakugou watched with wide eyes, before his expression turned into a complicated mix of aggravation and something else that Izuku couldnt quite pinpoint, before he just ran off without another word, going back to what Izuku assumed was his afternoon jog.

It wasn't in any way a nice conversation, but Izuku did notice one thing that was different:

Acknowledgment. Bakugou didn't say anything like his usual "Not a snowball's chance in hell" or "Nothing but a pipe dream". Instead he practically treated Izuku and by extension his siblings as rivals for the first time in 10 years.

Izuku couldn't stop the small grin that formed on his face.

'Bout damn time.

* * *

**Classroom - Morning Lessons**

A month passed them by, and Izuku and Bakugou were finally allowed to return to school. There was one thing that was different about this day though:

Bakugou noticed that the Midori trio had become a duo. Where the hell was Izumi? He glared daggers at her empty desk, but didn't say anything, his pride not allowing him to ask.

When roll was called, and Izumi was declared absent, the teacher looked up with a bit of a frown "That's the 4th time this month that Izumi has been absent. If this continues, I will have to contact your parents and give a proper punishment."

"Parent." Izuku responded bitterly, his eyes knitting together at the teachers words. Since when did he give a shit about proper school procedures?

"Sorry sir, she apparently broke her arm this morning and had to go get it healed. Apparently the process is very draining, so she couldn't make it." Leo explained polightly, bowing his head in apology to the teacher.

Bakugou's eyes widened at this news. she had been absent four times? And she broke her fucking arm?! What the hell was going on?! He couldn't contain the growl of anger that escaped his throat, and it got a few suspicious glances from their classmates, but the Midori brothers ignored it. Ignoring Bakugou had started to become a fine art for them.

* * *

**Midori Residence - After School**

"We're home, mom!" Leo called out from the entrance, slipping off his shoes next to Izuku.

"Ah, welcome home! Izumi is in her bedroom, she woke up a couple hours ago. I'm hoping she didnt miss anything too important today!" Inko hurried to the door to greet the two boys with a smile.

"Don't worry, we were sure to make an extra copy of notes and bring her schoolwork home too." Izuku reassured their mother, before heading down the hallway that lead to Izumi's room with Leo.

Izumi's door was left open, so the two of them let themselves in and sat down on her bed, it seemed she was already up and sitting at her desk, focusing so hard on one of her Analysis notebooks that she didnt even notice them.

Izuku shook his head in exasperation and Leo smiled affectionately at her as they both decided to wait till she was done to speak up.

She started muttering darkly to herself at high speed, them only being able to pick up small bits and peices like "100% is a no go" and "Maybe try using both quirks at once?" And they didnt understand a bit of it. she was clearly off in her own world with whatever she was scribbling.

Finally she put her pencil down with a bit more force than neccicary and leaned back in her desk chair with her head hanging over the back, letting out a big sigh.

"You finally done, Zumi?" Izuku's voice startled her out of her head, and she snapped her body around to face her brothers with wide eyes.

"H-Huh?! When did you both get in here?!" She asked in shock.

"Hmm.. About 30 minutes ago. give or take." Leo responded with an amused smirk.

Izumi smacked a hand over her mouth and used her other hand to hastily snap her new Analysis notebook shut and shove it in a drawer. This caused the two boys to look at eachother suspiciously, raising their eyebrows, before shrugging it off and getting on with what they came in there for to begin with.

"We brought your school work home and an extra copy of notes." Leo said, handing her the packet of worksheets as Izuku pulled the notes he made for her out of his bag.

"Ah! Thank you so much! You two are seriously life savers." Izumi smiled brightly at them both and hopped out of her chair to walk over and take the papers from both of them. "I'll get to work on these right away!"

"Hold on, before you go back off into Izumi land, I wanted to ask why you are being so reckless lately. you've broken several bones in the past month ever since you started with that new mentor of yours, and you are missing too much school. The teacher is catching on now." Izuku scolded her, and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Oh.. Umm.. It's just my quirk, I found a new aspect of it that I didn't know about last month, apparently it can enhance my strength a ton. My body still isn't used to the aftereffects." She lied, pretending that it was her own quirk causing it, so that she didn't have to mention One For All. "It isn't his fault that I've broken my bones a couple times.. He is just trying to help me figure out how to lessen the repercussions. I promise I'll start being more careful from now on though! me and Al- I mean me and my mentor, along with the nurse that heals me all agreed today that we needed to find a different, safer way to go about this." She reassured her brothers with a bright, puppy like smile that melted their hearts and completely soften their resolves to be upset with her.

"Alright, Zumi-Nee. let me know if you need any help at all. I just don't like seeing you get hurt is all." Leo was the first to speak, giving her a nod of acceptance before standing up from the bed, followed by Izuku.

"Yah, as long as you are more careful, then I'll let it go." Izuku smiled at his sister, before turning to head out the door. "I'm gonna do my homework and then go back to the beach for some training."

"Okay! I'll finish my schoolwork too and meet you there!" Izumi called after him cheerfully.

"Are you sure you are okay enough to train after this morning?" Leo asked in concern, but Izumi simply nodded, shoujo like flowers practically rolling off of her in the air. Leo couldnt help but let a snort of laughter at that, and turned to leave himself. "I'll see you there then. I'm gonna finish up my homework too. already have it mostly done thanks to the teacher slacking again."

* * *

**Later - At The Beach**

"Hah!" Izumi shouted out, punching a makeshift dummy that she had prepared for her to practice her martial arts on, before turning into a round house kick without pausing.

Izuku and Leo had both stopped their practice to watch Izumi, genuinely impressed by the leaps and bounds of progress she had made so quickly.

Unknowing to them, A certain ruby eyed ash blonde was also watching from a distance with a conflicted expression. How the hell was she doing all that after breaking an arm just this morning? he clenched his teeth, before starting back on his jog track once again without confronting them.

* * *

**The Following Week - In class**

Izumi was lost in thought about her training regimen. She only had 7 months and 3 weeks left before the entrance exams, and she was still having an extremely hard time controlling her quirks. While the schedual was indeed strict, she still felt like if she pushed it, she could do more.

as she thought this through, she began running on autopilot during her history lesson, taking notes on what the teacher was saying without really processing any of it. Halfway through the lesson she started muttering to herself about the different ways she could fit more training in, doing crazy math on the time remaining down to the very hour and thinking of how she could make the best use of it. Cutting sleep was a possibility... but at the same time that could be counterproductive..

**_WHACK_**

"EEP-!" Izumi squeaked loudly when she felt her teacher chop her on top of the head with his extendable arm.

"Midori! did the encounter with that villain mess you up in the head?! we're holding a class here!" The teacher scolded her loudly.

"G-Gomenasai.." She apologized through her hands after she realized she had been muttering in the middle of class again.

_'Not to mention I still have to study for the end of term exams before I can even graduate junior high! I really should think more into this schedual.'_The snide comments from her classmates fell on deaf ears as she continued to mentally brew on the topic.

The two brothers glared at the teacher again, it seemed to be their main expression when it came to him. They felt like physically whacking her like that was a bit overboard, and it honestly pissed them off that anyone would even touch there sister.

But, they knew full well that all they could do was try to bore holes in his head with there death glares and hope it somehow magically solves all their issues.

Bakugou was listening silently to the whole thing, glaring out the window as he didnt bother paying attention to the teachers lesson. Not like he needed the teacher's help anyway. He wasn't top of the class for no reason.

* * *

**4 months later - Park Trail**

Izumi was running after all might with everything she had in left her whilst carrying a large heavy rock over her shoulder and wearing weights on each limb. All Might was riding down the trail on a scooter in front of her in his true form, before he heard a strained yell and the sound of someone falling.

"Hmm?" he stopped his scooter and turned to look behind him, seeing Izumi laying face first in the dirt, panting like crazy and shaking from exhaustion.

**"Hah?! There is only just over 3 months left before the entrance exam, Young Midori. We don't have time to lay around!" **All Might scolded her, before he realized exactly what was happening. **"...Over work?" **he muttered to himself quietly. **"Young Midori, the 'Aim To Pass American Dream Plan' was made with your body in mind, if you overwork yourself you will end up having the opposite effect! Do you want to pass or not?!"**

"...I want to pass. Of course I do! I am following the plan you made me, but... Just that is not enough. I started off far behind the rest, so I have to exceed those limits in order to not only catch up, but surpass everyone else! if I don't work a dozen times harder, I'll stumble and fail! I want to be a hero like you, All Might! I want to be the strongest hero!!" Izumi shouted this to him with her whole heart and soul, tears running down her face as she started once more forcing herself up off the ground.

_'I see.. So she was doing all of this with the far off future in mind as well.. She isn't just focusing on the hear and now...'_ All Might bulked up into his full form with a large grin on his face once he came to that realization.

**"You go getter fangirl! you truly are obsessive!"** He shouted as he picked her up off the ground in a princess hold. **"But you know what, I can't say I dont like that about you! Even so, overdoing it wont do you any good, so leave it to me! I'll adjust the plan myself to make it meet your high expectations without over working yourself."** He grinned at her proudly, feeling an unfamiliar warmth in his chest. As if he was holding his own daughter in his arms, even though he never had kids. He couldn't help but think again that he made the best choice he could ever have by choosing her as his successor.

* * *

**Day Of The Exam - 7:30AM**

Izuku, Leo, and Izumi had woken up early in order to have enough time to get ready for school and take the train there. Once they arrived, they walked through the large Yuuei entrance gates and started down the courtyard on their way to the auditorium that the meeting was to be held in.

once they arrived there, the three of them split up, Leo going inside to find their seats, Izuku heading to a different building, mentioning that his exam was going to be held elsewhere for some reason that the two siblings didn't know, and Izumi headed in the direction of the employees only area to meet with All Might in his office before the briefing of the exam, as he requested.

Izumi arrived at the door to All Might's office, and knocked lightly. It only took a few seconds before her hero answered the door and allowed her inside.

**"Midori my girl! Today is the day, how are you feeling? Here, have some tea." **All Might offered a cup of tea to her and she smiled and took it gratefully, savoring the warm scent of it contently.

"I'm actually doing really well! I mean, yah, I'm extremely nervous... My whole life so far has lead up to this moment after all. but that's exactly why I'm making sure to keep a positive attitude! If I dont believe in myself, then what good would all my efforts do?" She smiled again brightly at him before sipping some of the tea happily.

**"HAHAHAHA! THATS WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR! IM PROUD OF YOU, YOUNG MIDORI!" **He patted her on the shoulder and grinned even bigger, before standing back up from the couch across from her and turning to look out the window. **"I want you to know that I believe in you whole heartedly. So you have no reason to worry. Every day you make me realize more and more that you are the one and only person worthy of the title I have given you as One For All's successor. You have exceeded my already high expectations tenfold. So just do your best out there, for I know you will be great."**

At All Mights high praise, Izumi felt her eyes fill with tears that refused to be held back. She had origionally thought that nothing could be better than her hero saying that her dreams could come true, but now she knew how wrong she was. Because what she was hearing in this moment, here and now, made her happier than she had ever been in her life.

All Might laughed good naturedly as Izumi started to cry, handing her a hanky to use as he gently rubbed her head with his hand.

"A-All Might... Thank you, thank you so much... I... I feel so blessed, as if I'm cheating." She sniffled, sobbing between her words.

**"Dear girl, my mentor once told me this: There is a different between something you were born with out of luck, and something you earned with your own hard work. So hold your head high and be proud, Midori! For you have earned this power fair and square!"**

The tears continued to fall, but she did exactly as he said and lifted her head up proudly, "Okay, All Might!"

* * *

**Alternate exam area - Recommendation Students**

Izuku walked through the doors of the large exam building, glancing around him cautiously as he did so, it pretty much became second nature to him to always keep aware of his surroundings. This was exactly what prevented him from running straight into what he recognized as Endeavor's Son, Todoroki Shouto.

The boy looked up at him when he stopped in his tracks after he almost bumped into Izuku.

"Hello." Izuku greeted him, realizing that the heterochromic boy wasnt planning to speak up himself any time soon.

The boy gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, but still didnt speak to him. This didn't bother Izuku though, it was a step up from being openly bullied at every turn, at least.

"You're Shouto, I'm guessing, based on your appearance. My name is Izuku Midori. Nice to meet you. Do you mind showing me which room we are supposed to be meeting in? This whole school feels like a maze with it's crazy size." Izuku tried initiating conversation again, making a point not to use Shouto's last name. Izuku never liked the number 2 hero. And he had a feeling he wouldnt be a pleasant father either.

The use of just his first name and the lack of mention of Shouto's father gave the boy pause. He definitely wasn't expecting that, but was grateful for it none the less. Even if it may have been unintentional.

"Yah, follow me then.." He responded simply, looking away from Izuku and starting in the direction of the recommendation exame room.

"Thanks." Izuku grinned at him, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking along next to him.

Shouto nodded stoically, not making any further comments as they went on their way.

* * *

**Auditorium - Leo**

Leo entered the unusually empty autitorium, immidiately starting his search for where they were to be seated.

Part way through his search, he looked up to see a familiar face sitting right in the middle of the room, waiting patiently as she held what looked to be a handheld gaming system in her hands. She had long, curly brown hair, and large, childlike, arctic blue eyes, and she was very short for someone their age, even more so than his sister was. She must have only been 4'10" tall, and probably only weighed around 90 pounds soaking wet.

"Asuna?" Leo walked over to her, absolutely elated to finally see his mysterious savior again.

The girl furrowed her brows, seemingly concentrating so hard on her game that she didnt even hear him. Leo chuckled a bit, he recognized this behavior well, seeing as it often happened with his sister.

He realized that his assigned seat was right next to her, and smiled a bit as he silently sat down beside her, placing his steampunk themed bag below his seat.

After several minutes passed them by in silence, Asuna startled Leo out of his thoughts by releasing a loud groan and cursing under her breath, before flopping her hands with the game down into her lap and leaning back into her chair. "Damn! I was so close!"

"Pffft- what game is it you're playing?" Leo took the opportunity to finally initiate conversation, which caused Asuna's eyes to widen in surprise that she was sitting next to the boy that she saved all those months ago.

"U-um.. It's called Period: ~Shackles of Amadeus~" She answered shyly, clearly embarrassed that she was caught playing a videogame so seriously. "I've been trying to get Demento's route, but I keep ending up on getting Astrum instead. I've played Astrum twice already, but I really don't wanna use a walkthrough. Ugh! you probably dont understand what I'm talking about anyway, huh? Sorry."

"... When you get to the firat decision that involves Demento whilst going off of Astrum's route, save it. that will give you a head start on Demento, since his route branches off of Astrum's." Leo explained exactly how to get to what Asuna wanted with ease, surprising Asuna completely in the process.

"N-Nani?! So you play this game too?! But it's an otome game! Wait - does that mean that your-"

"I'm not gay, Suna-Chan. I prefer girls, but that doesn't mean that males dont interest me, mainly in the 2D sense though. I couldn't imagine being with a male in real life. So yes, I play that game, along with all of the other games involving the Otomate, Idea Factory, and Aksys platforms." He replied to her question before it even left her lips with a polite smile, not seeming phased at all by the idea of what she was insinuating.

"Wait, really?! All of them?! Wow! I own all of those too! That's crazy!" Her eyes lit up in excitement, and she started looking at the boy in a new light and respect, almost vibrating with her enthusiasm. She didn't seem bothered at all by the familiar abbreviation of her name.

"Well, since it must be a day for bold questions, I guess I'll go next. Are you an otaku?" He asked in amusement, smirking slyly.

"Ah- I- uuhm-" That definitely tripped her up, and her face was starting to get increasingly red. she settled with just nodding to confirm his suspicions, and silently opened up her bag that was absolutely stuffed with her videogame and other such things.

Leo let out a snort of laughter, followed by a string of chuckles, which only made asuna blush even deeper and turn her head away with a frown.

"Baka... It's not funny." She mumbled in response to his obvious amusement at her Otakuism.

"Haha, Sorry! It's just that I didnt expect it, but the image fits so well now. I'm also a lowkey otaku, but not as much as my sister Izumi. Her room is practically an All Might shrine." He managed to calm down and stop laughing, before giving Asuna a reassuring smile.

"A shrine?! Wow! I soooo wanna see that! My room is more of an anime, manga, and videogame shrine honestly. A hero related one sounds totally awesome though!" Asuna's switch flipped into fangirl mode, and Leo found it extremely endearing to watch. Yet another similarity with his sister. She would definitely get along with him and his siblings very well, he was sure of it. Now all they had left to do was pass the exam.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 6 - Entrance_** **_Exams!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Entrance Exams!

A/N: Hello again lovelies~! I finally finished this chapter. Took a couple days. But I'm not pushing myself so no need for anyone to worry.

There are some huge twists in this one, so prepare yourself cuz I'm sure you guys won't see it coming xD

I'm also having it so that Izumi can use a small amount of One For All from the beginning. So that's something that is also changed from canon.

For this chapter's theme-songs/recommendations I have decided to go with the English Version of "Odd Future" by AmaLee as well as the English Version of "Courage" By AmaLee. I hope you enjoy the songs as much as I do!

Someone pointed out in review that the pairings should probably be changed, and now that I think about it, after reading your reasoning, I feel like you're right. While Izuku in the fanfic has the name Izuku, he is really more of the OC than Izumi is. Izumi takes after the cannon Izuku WAY more so I might as well just make her a fem!Izuku and make Izuku an OC of sorts, since he is so different here. that means I'll be changing the pairings to (fem) Izuku/Bakugou and OC/Shouto. I hope no one is bothered by this!

it's too bad you cant use the OC tag more than once, since the two OCs here, Leo and Asuna, are a pairing and are a huge part of this fic. Oh well :") I'll just settle with keeping their pairing listed in the summary.

On a side note, irl update, my uncle got sick, brought it home, and then I woke up sick in the middle of the night :( feeling bad, guys. For real.

Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! and as usual I'll see ya in the next one!

* * *

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, _NEZUMI!" _Izumi squeaked loudly and jumped in fright at the sudden gruff shout coming from directly behind her.

"O-Oh! G-G-Good morning Katsu-Kun! And G-Good luck to both of us on- Oh..." Katsuki completely ignored the flustered Izumi and shoved right past her.

izumi sighed dejectedly, she had mixed feelings about the fact that Katsuki had pretty much completely ignored her and her brothers' existance ever since the Sludge incident. On one hand, it meant that the amount of bullying they had to endure was substantially less, but on the other, it made Izumi sad that he would no longer speak to her what so ever or give her any type of signal that she existed to him at all. The fact that he just cursed at her was a shocker on it's own, since it was the first words in _months_ directed specifically at her.

Even so... She wish he would have had something nice to say instead of telling her she was in the way.

She frowned, then shook her head and smacked her own cheeks with both hands. She couldn't let herself get down in the dumps right now! She had more important things to worry about now! These were her very first steps to becoming a hero, after all!

The instant she thought that, she somehow managed to trip on her own feet and fall forward. she braced herself for impact, but was surprised to realize that it never came.

"H-Huh...?" She suddenly started to float up away from the ground, as if she was weightless. "UWAAAAH-"

Then she felt someone stand her upright, and suddenly she felt all gravity return to her at once.

"Sorry about that! I know I probably shouldn't go crazy with my quirk like that, but it would be bad luck to trip right before the exams, ya know?" A cute, cheerful girl with a bubbly appearance and rosy cheeks greeted her when she turned around. "Aaah, I'm so nervous! Bet you are too!"

"Ah, yah, I am! But I'm sure well do great!" Izumi replied with a bright smile, happy to have met someone so nice right off the bat.

"I sure hope so! Oh! my name is Uraraka Ochako! And you're... Nezumi, right?" she tapped her chin as she tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Guh..!" Izumi sweatdropped at that. "N-No, uuh, my name is actually Izumi Midori. It's nice to meet you, Uraraka-San."

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that the angry looking boy that walked past you said **_'GET OUTTA MY WAY, NEZUMI' _**So I just assumed.." Uraraka rubbed the back of her head awkwardly.

"Ah! no, that's okay! Katsu-Kun has called me that since we were four. Though it's mainly used as an insult now." Izumi reassured Uraraka that she wasn't upset, before they both began walking to the auditorium together.

"Oh? well, It must not have started out as an insult.. so there must be a better meaning behind it. Honestly, I think nezumi's are super cute! Plus they are the leaders of the chinese Zodiac, so it kinda gives a Number 1 kinda vibe, ya know?" Uraraka replied thoughtfully with a kind smile as they walked.

"...Hi my name is Nezumi!" Izumi reintroduced herself with a bit too much enthusiasm, a complete 180 from her previous reaction.

"...Pffft! You're definitely adorable alright! okay, I'll call you Nezumi-Chan from now on then. If you want, you can call me Ochako-Chan!" Uraraka giggled, fawning over her new friend a bit.

"Hmm, how about Ochachan? Since you are using my nickname, giving you one too sounds like it would be cool! Th-That is, if you dont mind, of course..." Izumi suggested the name, becoming shy at the end when she realized how familiar that sounded.

"...And that was the moment Ochachan knew, that the smol broccoli girl standing beside her was her destined soulmate for life..." Ochako started narrating dramatically, eliciting a giggle from Izumi that absolutely melted her heart.

* * *

**Auditorium**

Izumi and Ochako arrived in the auditorium moments before the pre-exam speech was to begin. They exchanged phone numbers and whispered quiet goodbyes and see you laters, before heading to their assigned seats.

Izumi found hers quickly. It wasn't hard for her to spot her brothers in a crowd, so finding Leo sitting next to what appeared to be a yound girl was an easy task. It turned out, however, that Izumi was seated right in between Leo and Katsuki.

Oh dear...

**_"WELCOME, YOUNG LISTENERS, TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEY!" _**The Voice Hero, Present Mic opened the speech with a bang, his loud voice revibrating throughout the large auditorium.

Unfortunately for his pride, no one responded, and it was so awkwardly silent that he could practically _hear _the figurative crickets in the background.

**_"I'VE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE, TOO, LISTENERS! ALRIGHT, EXAMINEES... I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS WILL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READYYYY?!"_**

Silence. Pure, suffocatingly awkward silence. Tough crowd, huh?

"Kya..! It's Present Mic! Me and my brothers listen to him on radio every week! Aaah this is great! I'm so moved to see him in person...!" Izumi was trying her best to keep her fangirling to a quiet whisper, but clearly Katsuki could still hear her, because he looked very annoyed.

"Shut it." He snapped at her, successfully causing her to clamp her mouth shut.

**_"NOW, PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS! WE'LL BE TESTING YOUR METTLE BY RUNNING A TEN MINUTE PRACTICE RUN AT OUR REPLICA CITY DISTRICT! YOU CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU LIKE! EVERYBODY GATHER AT THE DESIGNATED MEETING AREA AFTER THE PRESENTATION, YAH DIG?!"_**

Unmatched silence, as silent as the grave. This was getting ridiculous, Leo couldnt help but snicker a bit and stifle a small laugh at it all. Present Mic seemed unaffected however, and continued on regardless.

**_"OKAY!"_**

"Hey, Leo-Kun, it looks like we were put in the same area as eachother, good luck out there! But I'm in this to win, so dont expect me to go easy on ya!" Asuna whispered energetically to him with a sly grin, getting a nod of agreement from Leo. He had no intentions of holding back either.

"Wh-Whats your area?" Izumi hesitantly asked Katsuki after realizing that she wasnt placed with her brother.

"Tsk, none of your buisness. don't look or I'll kill you." Izumi shivered a bit at the threat, but let it go regardless to continue listening to the speech.

**_"WE'LL BE SPRINKLING A LARGE NUMBER OF 'VILLAINS' OVER THE BATTLEFIELD! THEY'LL APPEAR IN THREE DIFFERENT VARIETIES, WITH POINT VALUES SCALED ACCORDING TO DIFFICULTY! USING EACH OF YOUR INDIVIDUAL QUIRKS, DISPATCH AS MANY 'VILLAINS' AS YOU CAN WITHIN THE TIME GIVEN! YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS, IS TO RACK UP THE HIGHEST SCORE POSSIBLE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DIRECTLY ATTACKING ANY OTHER COMPETITORS OR ANY OF THAT NASTY ANTI-HERO STUFF! THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES AND WILL GET YOU DISQUALIFIED, CAPISCE?!"_**

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?!" A large, built boy with rectangular glasses, dark blue hair, and a square set jaw asked while raising his hand painfully straight up into the air, standing up from his street in a very robotic manner.

"On the hand out, there are clearly four types of villains listed!" The boy spoke out with a strong, overly formal and professional voice and manner of speaking, pointing a stiff finger at the hand out in question where pictures of the villains were located. "Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's calibre! The reason we are sitting here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heros!" This kid was actually scolding a Pro Hero with a lecture?! Asuna raised her eyebrows whilst looking at the outspoken teen, clearly impressed.

"Moreover! What is with you?! Yah, you! curly haired girl!" he chopped his hand in Izumi's direction with an angered expression painting his face. "Cant you sit still and be quiet for a second?! You're too distracting! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave here at once!"

Izumi visibly flinched and curled in on herself in embarrassment, covering her mouth and muttering a rushed apology. For some reason, after that call out, Katsuki looked even more pissed at the world than before, making Izumi's nerves stand on edge even more.

**_"OKAY, OKAAAAY! THANKS FOR THAT, EXAMINEE 7111! MUCH APPRECIATED! NOW, AS I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN YOU WILL ENCOUNTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! LET'S CALL THEM 'ARENA TRAPS'! THEY TEND TO RAMPAGE WHEN IN CROWDED PLACES, SO IT'S BEST TO AVOID THEM!" _**Present Mic explained after the interruption, continuing with his ridiculous dramatic posing and flailing as he did so.

"I see! Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!" The robotic teen replied respectfully with a bow, before sitting back down.

**_"WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FROM ME! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A PRESENTATION OF THE SCHOOL PRECEPTS OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE! AS A CERTAIN HERO BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID, 'A TRUE HERO NEVER STOPS OVERCOMING THE MISFORTUNES IN LIFE'!" _**Present Mic ended his speech with those words of wisdom, **_"NOW, LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA!!_** **_AND MAY YOU SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!"_**

* * *

**Meanwhile - Recommendation Exam Room**

Izuku was sitting at the back of the room by himself, silently observing his fellow recommended students and the heros that recommended them.

"Midori, seems you made it on time, I'm glad you have some sense. Much different from my students last year." And here arrives his very own mentor that had recommended him: Eraser Head.

It was an unexpected occurance that caused the run in and led to the ultimate decision of Aizawa taking him on as an apprentice. He hadnt mentioned it to his siblings, really he didnt find it to be necessary. he didnt mind that Izumi never mentioned who her mentor was, and used that as a fair reasoning to not mention his. Aizawa preferred it that way.

It was around 9 months ago that Izuku had ended up upon a villain incident in some back alleys whilst taking a shortcut through town. That's when he first met the hero. he was having a hard time containing them all at once, seeing as they were a group of villains that were specifically mutant types. His quirk didnt do any good against them, so he was at a heavy disadvantage.

That's when Izuku made the decision to intervene and assist the hero with containing the villains, and he had pulled it off seamlessly in Aizawa's opinion. While Eraser Head wasn't happy about the fact that the kid had practically committed an act of vigilantism, he let it slide in favor of taking him on as a student after hearing his story. After the police lugged away the villains, Eraser Head had come up to scold him, but it ended up leading to the reveal of how his sister lived her life without a quirk, and that her still gunning towards her dream helped him realize that quirks shouldn't be fully relied on in battle. Izuku used the specific terms that caught Eraser Head off guard, 'All true heros arent just one trick ponies'. that was a motto the hero had lived by all his life. afterwards, Izuku told Eraser Head about the recent appearance of his sister's quirk, and how it was very much like Eraser Head's quirk, and that he wasn't sure how, seeing as his parents didn't have anything like that as a quirk. That made Eraser Head even more intrigued, and prompted him to ask the boy's name. "Izuku Midori. Though some people still call me Izuku Midoriya, even though that changed after my moms divorce. I still wonder why we didnt use her maiden name though." this response got the gears in Eraser head's mind turning.

_'__It couldnt be.. There's no way a coincidence such as this could even be remotely possible..__' Eraser Head_ thought to himself, and he asked the question before he could stop himself. "Hey, kid.. what's your mother's name?"

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, but opted to answer anyway. "Inko Midori."

"And her Maiden name?"

"Umm.. She told me before that her maiden name is Aizawa, I believe." And that's when everything clicked.

Eraser Head had a cousin that he vaguely remembered meeting a couple of times, she was named Inko Aizawa. He was related to her on his father's side. his uncle was her father, and they shared the same grandfather in that right. He remembered that his grandfather had a similar quirk to both him and what he could tell of this boy's sister.

The fact that this kid had the same beliefs as him, had a lot of common sense, and was clearly skilled, plus the fact that they were apparently related, was enough to bring him to the decision to take him on as an apprentice and reccomend him for Yuuei when the boy said he wanted to be a pro hero as well.

And flash forward 9 months and here they sat.

The principal, who was named Nezu, stood up on a small stage in front of the group of 6 recommended students and their mentors, and clapped his paws together to gather their attention.

"Seeing as you 6 will be getting into the system on recommendations, I will need you to show proof of your skill and worth to the school. So, I'll be having you all display your quirks to me and the rest of the people here, and will have it recorded and sent to the Hero commitee in order to get approved. We will be doing so through basic physical assessments. So if you will, I'd like all of you to gather outside on the training grounds nearby to begin your exams." Nezu spoke with polite authority, and the rest of them obediently followed him out to the grounds.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Replica City**** A - Izumi**

"Geeez.. I'm so nervous. I thought I had a handle on my nerves for the most part but now that we're about to start they've all come flooding back." Izumi groaned to herself, glancing around nervously at the other examinees at her training site.

From a once over of the group, Izumi could pick out a couple of familiar faces. Robot No. 7111 was doing leg stretches off to the side, and Uraraka looked to be doing some calming breathing exercises. Izumi noticed that, since she often used the same technique during her freak outs sometimes, so she chose not to bother the girl.

Deciding to observe some of the other contenders, Izumi moved her eyes away from the girl and instead landed on a boy with what looked to be a support belt around his middle. Probably had something to do with his quirk. He had blonde hair and purple eyes, and seemed to have a permanent angled smile on his face. He must have been a foreigner.

Next, she noticed a girl with short Purple hair and serious eyes. she looked like a punk rock and roll type of girl, and her ears were definitely interesting, to say the least. It looked as if she had earphone jacks in place of her lobes. Izumi wondered what she could do with them, but she made a couple of assumptions based on what she could gather from observing her.

Standing right next to the ear girl was a male with blonde hair that had a lightning shaped black streak running through it, he was smirking at the girl next to him, probably trying to initiate conversation that she clearly didnt want. But he looked like a nice guy overall.

Izumi also spotted a guy with a bird like head, who was hanging behind the rest of the group with his hands in his pockets, he had a very edgy and dark vibe in her honest opinion.

"Hey, you! It's rude to stare at others, and I can clearly see that you have been eyeing down several people already. We are all trying to concentrate here, so you are being very inconsiderate." A strong hand landed on Izumi's shoulder as a familiar sophisticated and professional voice scolded her. Oops...

"Ah! S-Sorry, I wasn't intending to be rude at all, it's just that i found them all quite interesting..!" Izumi became very flustered as Robot No. 7111 as she had dubbed him crossed his arms with a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, like I said earlier. This isnt some pleasure trip, if you arent taking this seriously then you shouldn't be here." He responded with a disapproving frown.

"...I am taking this seriously." Izumi's timid expression turned to one of aggravation and mild hurt, but before anything more could be said, Present Mic's voice rang out.

**_"AAAAND START!" _**He shouted over them all using his quirk.

"H-Huh?!" Izumi noticed that everyone had paused for a moment, before realizing what he meant and started making a Bee-Line for the entrance. "Crap! I'm already behind...!"

Izumi took off in a run, deciding to save the use of her quirk for when she encountered the villains. She still couldnt handle much of it, but at least she could now do 5% power for a while without damaging herself.

* * *

**Replica City**** B - Leo and Asuna**

Leo was absolutely blown away by the fact that the campus was big enough to fit several replica cities of this size inside. His eyes were wide in amazement as he took in everything he could. How much money did this school have, anyway?!

"Hehe, Leo-Kun, you look like you're standing in the presence of god or something." Asuna teased, smirking at him in amusement.

"Well... I've never seen anything this impressive! It's amazing! Don't you feel the same way?!" Leo asked, waving his arms in the direction of the replica city as if he was proving a point.

which he was, but Asuna refused to admit it.

"Pfft! The Great Asuna Megumi isn't so easily impressed!" She put her hands on her hips with a playful grin, holding her head high.

Leo couldn't help but bend over with laughter at that, tears springing to his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

"H-Hey! don't laugh, baka!" Asuna pretended to be insulted, pouting cutely as she did so. "Anyway! It's not the structure you should be looking at! It's the other examinees that you hafta worry about. for example, look over there!" She pointed in a direction of a tree.

"Huh? A tree is my competition..?" Leo was genuinely confused now.

"No, dummy! standing near the tree! you can see a pair of clothing practically floating in the air right? That's another examinee. she is likely to have some hella stealth moves with that quirk. if she takes her clothes off, the robots wont know what hit them! I'm betting she will get in for sure, as long as she knows where to hit on the robots. Finds there weak spots, ya know?" Asuna explained to this, and Leo's mouth gaped open. Yah, Izumi would DEFINITELY love this girl. "And over there too" She pointed now at a girl with horns and pink skin, "She looks extremely athletic, just giving her a once over you can see that. The fact that her skin is such a unique color must mean her quirk is something that would cause that. probably something that she can emit from her body. If it's anything that can be destructive in any way, then she probably has this in the bag." Leo listened to her intently, taking her words seriously into consideration. "And see that frog like girl? with the way her body structure is built and her fingers are shaped like that, and the fact that her tongue sticks out like that, she probably can do exactly what she looks like. I'm thinking she is frog like in every way, ability wise too." He nodded in agreement after inspecting all of the physical aspects Asuna had pointed out about the frog girl. "Oh! Him too! The tall, buff guy with big lips! He looks like his quirk is probably some kind of strength enhancement. He is carrying a bag on his side so it must require whatever is inside it for him to activate his quirk. that would be super useful against the robots. he totally looks like he could tank right through this challenge." Asuna using the word 'tank' in the way she did reminded Leo much of tanks in RPG games, and he couldnt help but smile at that. She was a true otaku. "But... that purple shorty over there... yah, the one that's been eyeing up all of the girls... I just simply dont want him to get through, so I'm not even gonna bother trying to analyze him. I kinds attacking others wasnt against the rules now.." She looked disgusted by the grape like boy, and quickly averted her gaze away from him. Leo couldn't help but agree with that statement.

**"BEGIN!" **Pro Hero Midnight's voice could be heard shouting over the crowd, shocking everyone in attendance that she didnt even give a warning. **"THERE ARE NO COUNT DOWNS IN REAL LIFE INCIDENTS!"** Midnight yelled at them to get moving, snapping her whip to add effect.

_'__That was... Somehow erotic? And what's with her hero suit?! crap! no time to ponder on that!' _Leo realized that he was quickly falling behind, and paled before running through the gates in a mad rush to catch up. Asuna seemed to have rushed off at the very first signal. She really had her stuff together! Leo was once again impressed.

Leo quickly took off his gloves and shoved them in his pockets, time to do this thing!

* * *

**Replica City**** C - Bakugou**

Bakugou wasn't placed with anyone he knew in his exam area, but he really didnt give a damn about that. In fact, it was better this way.

There was one thing had been bothering Bakugou today ever since he had entered the Auditorium though. It was the fact that Izuku wasn't with the other two Midoris. If he was to attend this exam, it's a given that he would be seated with the four of them seeing as they were from the same school. So what the hell?

Katsuki grumbled in annoyance. He didnt understand why he gave two shits anyway. He pursed his lips and decided to distract himself with anything other than thoughts of that annoying trio.

So, he opted to just look at all of the people that were unlucky enough to end up in the same group as him, maybe picking out their weaknesses would be enough of a distraction. It was something he was good at, after all.

The first extra he picked out of the bunch was some shitty haired red head. That absolutely _couldn't _be his natural color. Bakugou rolled his eyes. He couldnt tell what his quirk was from first glance, but his teeth were sharp as hell. The only weakness about the side character that he could think of was the fact that he looked _way _too nice for his own good. That was bound to bite him in the ass at some point.

Next up was some blonde guy with a large tail, he seemed to be wearing some kind of martial arts clothing, and from what Bakugou could tell with how he holded himself, that clothing wasn't just for a bluff. However, if his quirk was just having a big tail, he didnt think the B-Lister would get very far.

Then there was a guy that looked so utterly _normal _that it made him stick out somehow. He was definitely the soy sauce of the bunch. Katsuki couldnt contain his snort at the thought, were those tape rolls on his elbows?

And what even was that strangely shaped guy? he looked like he could pass as a rock if it wasnt for the extremely timid and nervous face. His head was very... Triangular? And that scared smile reminded Bakugou way too much of Izumi's expression when she was confronted by him. Hopeless case, truly.

However, there was also that guy with enough arms to pass as some kind of humanoid octopus, apart from the fact that they were connected together by skin, which kinda put that image off point a bit. Why did he have a damn mask covering most of his face? And almost all of the rest of his face was covered by his hair, was he trying to pass as some kinda ninja, or was he the _'if I put a paper bag over my head, no one will bother me' _type?

Bakugou smirked, he definitely had the biggest chance out of any of these shitrags. There was no way in hell he would fail.

**"START!" **Bakugou didn't hesitate at all, and blasted off towards the gates with an explosive boost as soon as he heard the word. Already has a head start on these idiots, this was way too easy.

* * *

**Recommended ****Exam - Izuku**

Izuku was doing stretches as he waited at the start line for the 50 meter dash. He was up next, and seemingly was going up against who he recognized as the daughter of the Yaoyorozu family. He briefly remembered from introductions that her name was Momo. He would definitely need to give this one his all. while he may already be guaranteed a spot, that didnt make him any less competitive. He hoped the rest felt the same.

"Ready? Start!" Nezu called for them to go, and Izuku instantly took off with a boost of green fire from his palms, using small bursts from his feet to speed up his steps as well. he was practically naruto running it, and made record time once he finished.

"3.0 seconds" The robot called out Izuku's time, and he took a moment to observe Yaoyorozu as she came through just behind him at 3.04 seconds. She seemed to have created a booster pack that she had strapped to her back, along with roller skates.

Afterwards, it was Shouto's turn, who was going up against a tall boy that seemed to have wind starting to swirl around him, the teen had a bright grin on his face, and was very well built too.

At the end, The boy with the wind quirk finished before Shouto by just a couple milliseconds, which Izuku found intriguing. He couldnt wonder why Shouto didnt use his fire power, he remembered Endeavor mentioning his son's quirk on live TV during an interview, so Izuku knew full well that he could have done much better if he had used that instead of his ice.

Shouto looked extremely offput by the fact that the wind user had come in first, and when the boy tried to come up and greet Shouto politely, Shouto seemed to snap on the boy, Izuku couldnt quite see what was said, but he could tell it wasnt good, seeing as the other quickly backed off with a disturbed expression.

After that came the other two recommended students, they were definitely interesting, to say the least. The girl with green hair split her body into 50 different peices and had them all levitated across the 50 meters at a very high speed. This piqued Izuku's interest for sure. The boy with his teeth showing as if he was just skeletal at the mouth came in right after her using what looked to be a small wave of softened earth to push him across, but he still got an extremely impressive score.

Next was the grip strength. Izuku had to get creative with this one. he hardened a shell of the fire around his hand, and clenched the grip tester, then let off posts of fire on each side of his grip to add as much extra force as he could. It went well, Izuku would say. He was satisfied with his score. 399KGW. There was room for improvement in his opinion, but at least it far surpassed his junior high score thanks to his quirk.

Shouto used his Ice to compact his grip further, as much as he could without harming his hand in the process. Izuku once again couldnt understand why he didn't boost it with his fire side, but it was none of his buisness...

Wind guy used his quirk rather creatively as well. Izuku could tell he had great control over it. He made two small tornado like winds around both parts of his hand, and used that plus some extra wind pressure on the tester to boost his grip strength substantially. Not to mention it would have already been way above average based on the guys build. He got a score almost completely level with Izuku.

Yaoyorozu used her creation to make an item that would strengthen her grip far beyond human capabilities. She even beat out Izuku and wind guy.

The green haired girl split apart her body again, and combined all of the parts on each side of the gripper. that produced amazing results as well. Very impressive.

The toothy dude used his quirk to make the grip tester much more soft, but not enough that it would fall apart. this helped it become more sensitive to his strength and gave him a much higher score thanks to that.

After this was the standing long jump, Izuku and the rest of them cleared it with ease using nothing more than their physical capabilities. Izuku felt like relying on his quirk here would be pointless, since he knew he could manage without. This made Aizawa smirk proudly.

Repeted side steps followed, Izuku did use his quirk here, bosting himself to each side at rapid speed, he got top score there. Shouto once again didn't use his fire quirk, which left him with no choice but to complete this test normally, giving him a big disadvantage. Izuku furrowed his eyebrows at this, he was starting to get extremely annoyed.

Wind guy came next on that test, and did just as well as Izuku had, once again.

It seemed toothy couldn't use his quirk, which made sense. if he softened below his feet, he would just end up slowing himself down. And anyway, there was much more to quirks than just physical enhancement, Izuku knew that first hand.

Next was the Ball Throw. This one was a peice of cake for Izuku. He smirked confidently as he stepped up to the circle and once again put a shell of solid fire around his arm, making sure to leave his fingers joints, wrists, elbow, and shoulder plenty of room for flexability whilst still adding plenty of support to them. Next, he clenched the ball in his hand, pulled his arm backwards in a perfect throwing stance, and flung it forward with his entire strength, adding a strong boost of fire at the final contact, allowing the ball to soar as far as it could reach, before sending off another final shot of fire at the ball and causing it to go even further on contact, before finally hitting the ground.

1400.3 Meters.

And that's when everyone's jaws dropped. Who was this kid?! The only one who was chill about it was Shouto, but Izuku assumed that the poker face was more of a front, since it literally never changed as far as he could tell.

Sir Windy went next, using his wind at full power to make the ball practically shoot across the field. he got a score just below Izuku's, claiming second place with ease.

Yaoyorozu got the third highest score, followed by a near tie between Shouto and green hair, and sir toothy was the last to go, throwing the ball with impressive strength, and then placing a hand on the ground in front of him to soften it up, and cause the softened mud substance that was left of it to flow ahead towards the ball like a large wave, pushing it much further than it would have gone otherwise, and somehow managed to reach a high score halfway between Shouto and Green hairs score, and Yaoyorozu's score.

"the final three tests will be the basic quirk enhanced sit ups, seated toe touch, and long distance run. After that, I would like to request for all of you to return to the exam room to prepare for the written part of your exam." Nezu announced, before blowing a whistle to signal they start the final assessments.

Thankfully, Long distance runs were more like a walk in the park for Izuku, since he did them twice a day as it was. Windy guy got an impressive first place by using a large tornado like technique that wrapped around his body and moved him forward at well over 100 mile per hour, helping him finish way sooner than the rest of them. Izuku got second place using his quirk to boost him ahead after almost tying with Yaoyorozu and Shouto. Who took 3rd and 4th place respectively thanks to maximum usage of their quirks and physical capabilities. Toothy came in a close 5th place place with the same technique he used at the 50 meter dash, except with more power build up behind it. Sixth place was taken by the green haired girl that he had finally learned was named Setsuna. she once again broke her body up into her max of 50 peices and zoomed along the trail the whole way. She was also almost at a tie, but by just a few feet she had gotten last. She could use more control with her separation, in Izuku's opinion.

Now the toe touch, Izuku didn't risk using his quirk on this. He didnt wanna bend himself in half completely from the force. Todoroki didnt use his either, Yaoyorozu used her's though to make an item that would push her farther than she'd be able to go on her own, which was already pretty far, she was clearly extremely flexible. Setsuna got the most impressive score in by splitting her body in half and doing toe touches without needing to even bend at the middle. Next was Juzo, as he was apparently named. He was also one of the ones that didn't use his quirk this round. The guy with the wind, which Izuku introduced himself to after the long distance run, was named Inasa, he used a safe amount of wind pressure to help him bend further, but Izuku was surprised to see that even with his buff build, he was also very flexible.

The final round was sit ups. Izuku made his situps much faster by boosting himself repetedly back and forth. It was a bit hard on the back to do this but he could handle it. Inasa used a similar technique, Shouto again didnt use his fire, and Izuku opted to just stop looking at him in general at this point. He didn't like things being half assed. Yaoyorozu used a machine that helped pump her torso up and down at a fast speed, Izuku assumed it was just as hard on the back as his method, but you have to do what you have to do. The toothy guy, who's name was Juzo, couldn't make use of his quirk here unfortunately, but he still did very well for going about it normally. Setsuna used a similar method for this as she did for the toe touch, and split her body in half, levitating the top half up and down as fast as her quirk would allow, which Izuku had to admit was impressively fast. And finally Inasa used his quirk in a similar way as Izuku, getting him a close score once more.

The practical exam was finally over, and Izuku was very pleased with his results. He was very interested in a couple of the other recommended students. Mostly Inasa, Yaoyorozu, and Setsuna, but the softening quirk was also intriguing. if it wasn't for Shouto not using his fire, Izuku would have been totally taken with finding out the specifics of his quirk and seeing it in use. But he refused to show that, as he was still angry that Shouto didn't take this seriously enough to bother using it.

He gets that there is probably a reason behind Shouto's clear refusal to use that power, but Izuku didnt like it either way. Denying half of yourself is a very self destructive way to go about life. especially with his quirk, since he would probably need his left side to regulate his body temperature.

Izuku sight, and decided to take the lead in heading back to the recommendation exam room, not wanting to hang back. He would just talk about quirks with everyone once school began.

He needed to focus right now.

* * *

**Repli****ca City ****A - Izumi**

Izumi was running as fast as she could with one goal in mind: Find and take down as many faux villains as she possibly can. As if answering her prayers, several one pointers spotted her away from the main commotion and made a direct line to her, gearing up to attack. Izumi froze in her tracks when she saw this, hesitating for a moment whilst she surpressed the "flight" reaction, and instead got into a low crouch, powering up her 5% into her right arm and kicking off the ground as soon as they got close enough.

She used her full 5% to punch through the head peice of one of them, before jumping backwards again and ducking down to dodge a swipe from another one that was coming up behind her. The robot fell over with its head successfully destroyed and the shock of the force even destroying a majority of the rest of its body, as if she had just punched through a peice of cardboard instead of a large build of metal. this gave her the confidence she needed to quickly dispatch the other two bots, and quickly run off again in search of more to take down.

She came up closer to the group of examinees that had gathered in the most chaotic area, picking off several stray one and two pointers as she did so, before she came upon a three pointer. her face hardened in determination as she moved her power to her legs, jumping up to be level with the robot's middle and roundhouse kicking it using the full 5%.

That was 16 points so far... Not nearly enough. She estimated that she had about 7 and a half minutes left, that should be enough if she started going for the 3 pointers more for the remainder of the exam.

She did exactly that, traviling through the chaos and picking off what she could find still avalible, before arriving at the back of the exam area, where not as many people had made it, and found that there were more avalible here for her to take on. The only problem with that was that it made her a bigger target now that she was fully our there and separated from the rest in front of what must have been a group of at least ten 3 pointers, and several other of the weaker bots.

She looked back up at the big clock. 3 and a half minutes remaining, and an estimate of 42 points so far... She could do this!

Izumi took off without any hesitation this time, running straing into the pack of robots that had quickly spotted her. She met them in the middle, and threw a right hook at the side of one of their middles, before turning into yet another kick at one that had tried to jump her from a blind spot. Thank goodness they were noisy when they moved..!

48 points! She jumped high over the heads of a few other robots that were aiming to team up on her, and landed on top of the one in the middle with an audible crunch that had it toppling over, knocking a one pointer down in the process and leaving the other two bots open. she destroyed those, and fell back when she started feeling strain in the muscles of her arms and legs.

Damn it... how much was that? She estimated it to be around 58 points.. that would probably be enough to get her through the exam safely, but the issue now was that the remainder of the robot swarm that she hadnt gotten to was now targeting her directly whilst she was weakened.

Izumi froze in place, her panic finally coming to the surface, when suddenly a laser shot through the front most robot's body. Izumi's head snapped around to see the blonde forigener boy grinning at her. "Thanks for giving me the opening! We would work great as a team, I hope to see you again come April! Adieu~!" He gave a sparkling wink and ran off, heading to a safer area to get what points he could manage in the time he had left. the other robots were getting dangerously close to Izumi, and she still couldnt find it in her legs to move, weather it be from fear or strain, she didnt know. At the last moment, Izumi saw someone rub by her and push her out of the way, before slapping each of the robots whilst dodging their blows with great agility, causing each of them to float up into the air away from them. Izumi recognized that quirk...

"Ochachan! Thanks a ton! you're a life saver!" Izumi thanked the bubbly girl in relief, before glancing back at the clock to see only 2 minutes left.

But the instant she did, a loud rumble caused the entire surrounding area to quake, almost knocking Izumi to her feet.

"H-HUH?!" Izumi yelped in surprise, before looking up to see an absolutely gigantic robot that even towered over the buildings heading straight towards her and Ochako.

"OH NO...! CRAP! I FOGOT ABOUT THOSE...!" Izumi found herself frozen once more, not even able to make her body stand up and run as she stared up at the robot with wide eyes from her position on the ground. Everyone else was running away in a mad panic, but she couldn't.

That was... Until she heard a pained shout from the familiar voice of her new friend. She snapped her head in the direction of where she heard the scream, and saw Uraraka trapped under a large peice of rubble, and unable to use her quirk any further. Izumi's gut twisted with guilt and fear at the sight, the robot was too close to comfort, any further and Ochachan would be crushed! And the fact that she couldn't use her quirk must be because of her helping Izumi!

This is what finally spurred her into action. Izumi stood up, and without even thinking about it, she powered her legs with 100% and jumped high into the air, practically flying up to the robot's head. She pulled a fully charged fist back, clenched the muscles in her back, and shouted "SMAAAAAAAAASH!!!"

She successfully landing a 100% powered punch on the very center od the 0 Pointer's head, causing it to exploded with the force and crumble from the neck down, before finally toppling over and ceasing function.

That's when Izumi realized it: Her right arm and both legs were totally shattered from the backlash of using One For All at full power, the pain was unmatched to anything she had felt before, and she began to scream loudly from a mixture of her fear and the severe pain when she started to fall.

_'Crap crap crap! I'm falling! I didn't consider the landing part! All Might does it all the time so if I time it right it should work! I only have one working arm left though, and if I'm off by even a second then I'll die!'_

She had no choice, so she started powering her left fist up with One For All, clenching as she prepared to make a last ditch effort to save herself.

But it never happened, instead, she felt a hard slap across her cheek, and all gravity abruptly left her body, causing her fall to cease and her body to float just above the ground.

"R-Release..." Uraraka said, her voice strained, as if she was in pain.

The gravity suddenly returned to Izumi, and she dropped the last couple feet with a small thump, making her wince from the pain it caused to shoot through her broken limbs, but she was grateful none the less.

In her relief, Izumi's adrenalin finally started to leave her body, and she finally passed out from the pain, the last thing Izumi could hear was her friend throwing up from the overuse of her quirk and Present Mic calling time, before Izumi's conciousness left her completely.

* * *

**Replica City B**** \- Leo and Asuna**

Leo, while not being the first to arrive on the main faux villain scene, was still racking up more points than most of anyone else, using his quirk to absolutely DEMOLISH the robots with nothing more than some lasting forceful touches. The good thing was, he was able to pinpoint their weak spots early on, so he managed to imobalize them before he melted them completely. They all melted and dissolved into a pile of unrecognizable burnt mush from the point of contact outwards. but he was making sure to keep a VERY close watch on his surroundings. He couldn't risk allowing himself to accidentally come into contact with another human. So instead, he stayed on the outside of the ring of chaos that was going down right in the center of the replica city, and did everything he could think of to keep drawing attention to himself, luring the robots away from the other examinees and destroying them at a safe distance.

He spotted Asuna somewhere in the middle of the ruckus, using her quirk, which looked to be some kind of portal quirk, to open a portal hole underneath robots and send them falling from another hole from high up in the air. He smirked at that, finding it extremely impressive. That was one powerful quirk!

That alone was enough to motivate him to step up his game even further. He smirked, feeling his competitive side flare up at the sight. he got a bit closer to the crowd still staying away from any of the examinees, and unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt and the legs of his pants to have more use of his quirk.

"HEY, FREAKY VILLAIN WANNABE'S! COME AND GET ME!" That should attract a few, he got into a fighting stance, and waited for a moment as several of the villains zeroed in on him. A couple of three, two, and one pointers all came at him at once, and that was exactly what he wanted.

His smirk widened as in the very instant the first one tried making contact with him, he jumped over the attack and swung his exposed arm at the back of its neck, hitting it with everything he had and causing it to melt through halfway and destroy the inner wiring, making the robot topple over and cease function.

That was much easier. Maybe he'd edit his hero suit drafts a bit before sending them in to include more open skin. He could always take some extra safety measures.

"Next!" He did a similar attack to one of the three pointers, using a couple hits on that one, before quickly taking out the rest using a few of his practiced martial arts moves. It didn't take long, and once he finished up with that horde, he took a glance up at the timer.

Two minutes remaining. he had totally lost count of his points by now, but that was fine, he knew he had more than enough to pass by now.

He fell back, deciding to leave the rest of the robots for everyone else, and watched silently, eyeing the small crowd of examinees for Asuna. Once he spotted her, he noticed she was also hanging back, he figured he also came to the same conclusion as him. This wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. It was a lucky break for him that they were robots instead of actual people testing him.

His thoughts were cut off when a loud crashing noise, followed by earthquake like rumbling shook Leo to his core. He stumbled a bit, before adjusting his footing to stay upright, and looked towards the source of the big commotion to see an the absolute monstrosity of a robot coming their way, taking down the buildings in its path as it did so.

Nope, this was in no way something he was up to battling! He looked around to make sure that everyone was able to get away safely, before making a total Bee-Line for the front of the city, getting as far away from the villain as possible. He was quickly followed by Asuna, who was not far behind.

unfortunately, since they stayed back longer than most of the others, they weren't quite quick enough to escape unscathed. Rubble from the downed buildings was raining down from both directions, and he had half a mind to push Asuna to the ground and shield her with his body, before he hesitated, pausing in his tracks when he realized his clothes were still exposing a lot of his skin. He cursed loudly, forgetting in the moment that she was the one person that didnt have a problem touching him. in his moment of self distraction, he didnt notice a very large peice of rubble falling, coming from right above him.

Asuna shouted for him to look out, before a portal was opened under his feet and he felt himself pulled in just in time, the portal closed above him, and when it opened again he landed just ahead of Asuna once more.

"BAKA! ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!" She shouted at him in anger, before grabbing his hand and taking off at a full sprint again. The contact threw him off again, and he couldn't help jolting a bit when their hands connected, causing another stall in their movements. He seriously had to get over that! She cursed under her breath as another rubble landed too close for comfort, and the Robot was practically right on top of them at this point. "YOU OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THIS ONE!" She shouted, before grinning his hand tighter and opening yet another portal, pulling them both into it at once.

Once his senses came back to him, Leo was at the front of the replica city near the entrance, and the test was over. He looked downwards to see Asuna on her knees clutching her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other, before tossing her breakfast violently.

Well... That could have gone better... He put his gloves back on and frowned, before hesitantly reaching down and rubbing her back.

"Sorry, Suna-Chan... I'll make it up to you later somehow." He apologized as she continued to relentlessly vomit, promising her repayment in the near future.

* * *

**Replica City C - Bakugou**

Bakugou had done very well for himself, taking down every faux villain in his path without mercy. He would draw the robots attention to him in swarms with his loud explosions, and destroy them one after another in quick succession as they grouped around him.

The exam time for his group was almost up, and he must have had at least 70 points by now. He'd take out a couple more and then make his way back to the front.

Too bad that plan was cut short. A rumbling alerted Bakugou that shit was about to get real as he turned to see a zero pointer.

Of course, if this wasnt an exam, he would take that stupid thing no problem. But it wasn't of any use to him to destroy it, so he opted to just take the points he had and make a run for the entrance instead. He used his explosions as boosters, ignoring everyone else around him as he made his way there, arriving before anyone else and waiting for the last seconds to tick down.

How annoying. He could have done better if it wasnt for that arena trap fucker.

_Tsk.._

His thoughts instantly shifted to Izumi. There was no way in hell she could handle something so huge. She was in way over her head... Damnit.

The time was called, and Bakugou made his way out of the replica city, heading back to the auditorium to grab his bag and leave. He didnt wait to check on Izumi... His pride wouldnt allow such a show of weakness. He wasnt concerned. he wasnt. no way...

But in reality, despite his denial, he couldn't stop stressing over it the entire way home.

Damn fucking Midoris... Why did they always have to be such headaches?!

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 7: Register, Design, and Confront!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Pass and Design, Plus Ultra!

A/N: Hello there! Unfortunately it took me 8 days to get an update out this time, but this chapter honestly had a TON of time, work, thought, and effort, and I revised it several times, and beta read it myself. So it's no wonder honestly, haha.

I chose two songs that I feel fit the Midori's and Asuna very well in this chapter. The first is the AmaLee English Version of "Ashita Wo Narase"! And the second is the English Version of "Silhouette" by AmaLee! Can you tell yet that I love AmaLee?! Haha!

I was thinking that I might turn this fanfic into a series. I even got to the point where I laid out the general plot of each sequel for it. So that's likely a thing that will happen. And there is a possibility of a Fantasy AU series and a Villain AU series at some point in the future as well.

I actually have the suits from the end of this chapter shown in an actual design that I made using Love Nikki and my own editing. though since FFN doesn't do pictures, they will only be shown on the wattpad version of this story. if ya wanna see, then hop over to there! I also have song recs in some of the chapters on wattpad, and when we get to the rated M bits, since FFN doesnt allow it to get into the details anymore, I'll only be putting those "lemon lime sexy time" scenes in the wattpad version. XD

Alright, that's all for now! I'll probably be writing an extra filler chapter for fun soon of their trip to cafe that was mentioned, if anyone is interested in that. I'm also going through the first 6 chapters of this story finally and fully proofreading them for the many errors to fix. I've been putting it off but I'm determined to get that addressed now.

So have a nice morning/afternoon/evening/night, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon - Midori Residence**

A week had passed since the entrance exams, and the results were due to arrive in the mail any time now.

Izuku was laying in his bed, choosing to skip out on eating lunch with the family in favor of meditating to keep his nerves calm. it wasn't often that he got nervous or stressed over something, at least not when it came to himself. But when it came to his siblings, that was a different story. Izuku didn't hear much about how their tests went, they had been too occupied with their junior high school's final exams to have much time outside of training to talk.

It's not that he didn't have faith in them succeeding, that wasn't what was causing this. The thing that was stressing him most was the fact that they would be genuinely starting their path into the world of pro heros come 2 months from now, and that meant that there were about to be big changes coming to all of their lives. It was a thought that made him both excited and uneasy to dwell on.

So, instead of eating, here he laid, his mind completely blank and calm as he rested on his bed in a comfortable position, breathing deeply in for 4 seconds, holding it, counting to four, releasing his breath out for another four, holding, and repeating the process. There was the soft sound of calming meditation music and waves playing from his phone.

That was, until his mom came bursting in his bedroom door so fast that she fell to her knees, followed just as enthusiastically by his siblings, who somehow managed to trip over their mother and fall down, landing with the three of them in a tangled mess of Midori limbs.

Sigh... And there goes his calming atmosphere, right out the window.

Izuku smiled fondly at them regardless, sitting up from his position on the bed and looking down at the Midori mess below him.

"What's the big commotion in my bedroom all the sudden, guys? Did All Might show up at our doorstep or something?" He smirked at his own sarcastic joke, before standing up and bending over to help them back to their feet.

"I-I-Iz-Izu-Zu-Zuku...!" His mom was clearly way too flustered to properly speak, so he instead turned to his siblings, who looked only slightly calmer, and raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Our test results..!" Leo managed, his words coming out in a loud rush.

"They've finally arrived!" Izumi finished for him with a bright smile.

Izuku chuckled lightly, nodding his head in understanding. "Well, shall we open them up together then?" He suggested good naturedly.

The others nodded rapidly in agreement, before Inko handed out the three envelopes.

"Alright, who goes first then?" Inko asked, figuring they should take turns so they dont miss anything.

"Hmm, Zumi can go, she has had the hardest road to get here, so she deserves to hear the results before Leo and I do." Izuku grinned warmly at Izumi as Leo nodded in agreement, and she blushed slightly before looking down at the paper in her hands.

Izumi took a deep breath, before quickly tearing the envelope open. A small disk like object fell out of it onto the floor and as soon as it landed, a projection shot out of it, showing a brightly grinning lifesized All Might addressing them.

**"AM I ON SCREEN?! I AM? GOOD!" **The projection of All Might cleared his throat, before continuing. **"YOUNG MIDORI! I MEAN- EHEM.. IZUMI MIDORI! MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO GET YOUR RESULTS TO YOU SOONER, BUT DO NOT FEAR, FOR I AM HERE NOW! I GUESS WE'LL BE SEEING A LOT OF EACHOTHER FROM NOW ON, SINCE IM WORKING AT YUUEI STARTING THE NEW SEMESTER! Hmm...? Speed things up, you say..? But I was in the middle of... Huh? Short on time..? Fine fine." **The four Midori's in the room could see someone's hand poking into the side of the projection, making hurry signals, before giving a thumbs up to All Might and disappearing again. Izuku couldn't help but release a snort of amusement at that along with Leo. Izumi was too hyper focused on the main topic at hand to give much of a reaction to the slip up, though.

**"WELL, YOU DID JUST FINE ON THE WRITTEN TEST, BUT... At the practical exam however... I am surprised to say that..." **Izumi's heart couldn't help but sink as the tone in All Might's voice sunk, as if he was about to give her bad news. Leo's eyebrows furrowed, not understanding the sudden shift, and Izuku didn't even know how to react, not being able to believe that she did anything but perfect on the practical. What the hell was up?!

**"YOU PASSED WITH FLYING COLORS! You didn't do perfectly, Young Midori. You did MORE than perfectly. Surpassing the highest score record in years alongside one other ****examinee! I am truly impressed!"** Ah, so that was one of those emotional whiplash tactics that some gameshow hosts often used to throw viewers off... **"Haha! Sorry about that, I probably gave you a great scare there. But after all, I was an entertainer in a former life! Now, take a look at this!"**

All might struck a ridiculous pose as he pressed a button on a remote he was holding, before the projection showed a screen behind him lighting up.

_"Uhmm.. Excuse me..? Hi.." _Izumi heard a familiar voice, before seeing the friend she made at the entrance exams poke her head in the room on the screen.

"O-OCHACHAN..?!?!" Her eyes widened when she saw her friend show up on screen.

Izuku and Leo glanced over to Izumi curiously, not recalling hearing of an 'Ochachan' before now. Izumi shrugged, they were busy all week, after all...

The video paused, before All Might directed attention over to himself again, **"As soon as the exams ended, this little lady came to us directly! What about, you ask?! Don't touch that dial!" **He clicked the remote again, and the video started up again.

_"Uhmm.. Sorry to bother you but.. Nezumi- I mean, Izumi Midori, the girl with pretty green hair and cute freckles? Would... Would it be possible for me to share some of my points with her..?" _Izumi's jaw instantly dropped when hearing Ochaco say that.

"H-huh? Why would she...?" Izumi asked outloud to herself.

_"She.. Got so hurt because of me, and there were still two minutes left_ _when that Zero Point Arena Trap showed up.. She gave up her chance of getting any more points during that time for my sake! She broke both her legs and her arm to save my life! Please! At least allow me to give her the points she lost out on because of me...!" _All Might paused the video after that and turned back to face them all with an impossibly larger grin.

**"You had absolutely no reason to rush headlong into such danger! Yet you did, and you became this girl's hero because of that! Much more so than any_ 'quirk__'_****... It's your actions that have touched people. And the judges were looking at more than just smashing robots for points!!"**

He unpaused the video once more to reveal what Present Mic's response to the girl was. **_"Sorry, Little Listener. You can't share points, but believe me when I say, you likely won't need to in the first place!" _**Present Mic said enthusiastically with a proud grin, patting the girl's head.

All Might turned to them all once more, and gave them what they had been waiting so anxiously to hear.

**"Did you think the department of heroics would deny someone points because of an act of true heroism? Well, perish the thought! Think it's cheesy?! Fine by me! It's in the job description! Laying your life on the line to do cheesy stuff! SO TAKE YOUR RESCUE POINTS! THE JUDGES ALL AGREED! THEY SAW ANOTHER FOUNDARIONAL SKILL OF HEROICS IN YOU! IZUMI MIDORIA, IN SECOND PLACE WITH 60 RESCUE POINTS, AND 58 VILLAIN POINTS! TOTALING TO 118 POINTS! YOU HAVE GONE BEYOND MY EXPECTATIONS FOR ANYONE, AND PASSED THE EXAM IN TRUE PLUS ULTRA FASHION!"**

Izumi was sobbing by this point. She was on the floor, on her knees, actually _sobbing_. And their mother was right there with her. Leo and Izuku had a couple of happy tears in the corners of their eyes also, they couldn't be more proud of her than they were now.

**"AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT, URARAKA OCHACO, IN FIFTH PLACE WITH 37 VILLAIN POINTS, AND 30 RESCUE POINTS! WITH A TOTAL OF 67 POINTS! SHE ALSO PASSES!" **Somehow that just made Izumi's river of tears strengthen even more, and the brothers were surprised that they weren't being washed away by the two crying females.

* * *

After Leo and Izuku played their exam result projections, Inko went down the stairs, still in a fit of tears, to prepare what she called "The feast of a lifetime" to celebrate her three babies getting into the top heroics school in the entire nation.

"Jeez, Zuku-Nii! You should have said something about being a recommended student before!" Izumi complained a bit with a small adorable pout, but she didn't seem too upset.

"Yah, talk about coming out of left field with that one, haha!" Leo added in with a chuckle, and Izuku grinned at them both.

"Sorry guys. But it's not like you all tell me everything either. I still don't know who that mentor of yours is., Zumi. And Leo, you never introduced me to this 'Asuna' girl that you apparently met 10 months ago either. So can you really foul me?" Izuku had a strong point, and the conversation was dropped from there.

It turned out that Leo had gotten 3rd place in the exams with a solid 78 points, and Asuna had passed in first place with a whopping 126 points, scoring 8 points more than even Izumi. That had shocked them all. It seemed that Leo and Asuna had a deeper than surface connection. The fact that Asuna had rescued him from the Zero Point Arena Trap disaster, and Leo had helped her when she was sick afterwards was also mentioned during his projection, along with the fact that they both met up with Present Mic also to ask if the other was okay, unknowing to the other at the time.

Leo blushed at the thought, but he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face at the fact that his and her promise was actually being actively fulfilled.

"Well, Either way, we made it. Now we've just gotta get through 3 years of the Yuuei Hero Course and were golden. Our agency is as good as made, I'm sure of it." Izuku said confidently, a wide grin on his face towards his siblings, who were grinning back just as brightly.

* * *

**Bakugou Residence - Saturday Evening**

He made it, Bakugou was getting into Yuuei. He knew he would from the start, but he was absolutely pissed that he got 4th place in the exams. Who the hell could have possibly come in ahead of him?!

"DIE, DAMN GERMS!" He screamed at the dishes he was scrubbing with a bit too much force. He had to take his anger out on _something _after all.

Better the plates than some extras' faces.

He continued to curse and slam at the dishes, until he felt a solid **_WHACK_ **to the top of his head.

"OWW- FUCK OFF, OLD HAG! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Bakugou shouted at his mother, even angrier now that his tantrum was interrupted so rudely.

"SHUT UP, YOU PAIN IN THE ASS SON! STOP SCREAMING AT THE DISHES AND EAT. DINNER IS READY." Mitsuki responded back, just as loudly and with just as much bite to her voice.

Bakugou 'Tsk'ed, and shut off the water, drying off his hands roughly before yelling back, "DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, OLD HAG!"

Even though he said that, he still obediently went to the table for dinner. It wasn't because she told him to though! He insisted it was of his own volition.

Mitsuki smirked at him in an almost identical way that he always did once he sat down and prepared to eat. Bakugou frowned at her smug expression, and violently stabbed a peice of meat with his fork, before forcing it into his mouth angrily.

"Hey, Masaru dear, did Inko tell you the good news? Her three kids all got into Yuuei like Katsuki did!" Bakugou bent his fork with how strong he clenched his hands into fists when he heard those words.

"Yes, I was there when you were on the phone with her. You had it on speaker, hun." Masaru nodded politely, taking a sip of his evening tea. "I'm surprised that Izuku got in on recommendations while Izumi got 2nd place in the entrance exams. Apparently she broke the record highest score in years with well over 100 points."

"Yes, yes! 118 to be exact! I was absolutely floored at that! I didn't even know she had a quirk!!" Mitsuki sounded more excited for those damn Midori's than she did for her own son. But that wasn't even what pissed Katsuki off. The fact that the twins one upped him on the exams like that made him absolutely seeth.

"Mhm.. And Little Leo got 3rd place, one point above Katsuki." Masuru added casually, not meaning to offend, but Katsuki was VERY offended by that fact regardless.

"Apparently Izumi and Leo made some good friends too! There was someone named Uraraka that Izumi saved by defeating what Inko said was called a 'Zero Pointer'. I'm so proud of them!" Bakugou actually sprayed his current mouthful of food across the table at that information drop. How the fuck?! Izumi took that gigantic robotic trap down herself?! There was no way in hell. Pure gossip, it must be.

Mitsuki and Masaru gave Katsuki a disapproving glare, but quickly refocused on the topic at hand.

"And Leo's friend.. Asuna was her name I think, she saved him from the 'zero pointer' and came in at an even more impressive score than Izumi, taking 1st place, right? It was something like 125 points I think.." Masaru tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"126, dear. But yes, I can't wait to meet them! You should really start being nicer to the Midori's again, Katsuki. if you keep up this stubborn tough act, you're bound to lose them for good, you know. I miss having them around." Mitsuki turned to Katsuki now, giving him a pleading gaze that showed her motherly side clearly for a change.

"Tsk! As if! Mind your own buisness, hag!" He snapped back. His internal conflict and rage manifesting in the sharpness of his voice.

Both parents just looked at eachother, shrugged, and sighed before deciding to change to a casual topic over the rest of dinner.

* * *

**Sunday Morning - Midori Residence**

The sun had not risen yet, but Inko and the Midori Siblings had. it was 5:30AM, and they were all eating breakfast together as usual. They had already previously agreed to take the day off from training today to give themselves some much needed rest, but old habits die hard, and that included sleeping schedules.

The meal was relatively quiet apart from the sounds of the forks against their plates. but it was not a bad silence. This was a comfortable silence that happened each morning to give eachother time to mentally prepare for the day ahead.

Everything was in a peaceful silence until a loud knock came upon their door. Sounding as if it came from something more solid, instead if a human hand. All four of them jumped out of their seats from the sudden loud unexpected noise, Izuku being the first to head to the door and peek through the small peep hole to see who it was.

But what disturbed him most was that he didn't see anyone on the other side of it. He prepared a precautionary ball of fire in his hand, before swinging the door open with great force.

"Who's ther-"

**_"THE GREAT ASUNA MEGUMI HAS GRACED YOUR PRESENCE ON THIS FINE SUNDAY MOR-" _**Izuku slammed the door shut right in the girl's face. Too damn loud. It was way too early for this.

"Z-Zuku-Nii! You shouldn't close the door in people's faces like that!" Izumi ran over to him, fretting over what her brother just did.

"Wait!! That was Asuna! The girl from the exams, let her in!" Leo rushed over to the door and swung it back open, relieved to see that Asuna was still standing there waiting to be let in.

"... *cough* **-****NING, BE HONORED TO ALLOW ME INTO YOUR HUMBLE PLACE OF LIVING FOR FREE BREAKFAST AND COFFEE ON THE DOUBLE, PLEASE AND THANK YOU" **She finished her bizzar greeting and walked into the house without hesitation to make herself at home, holding her wizard like staff in her left hand. That must have been what she beat on the door with.

Izumi blinked in shock at the small girl's boldness. But wait... If she also took the exams then that must mean she was the same age as them.

Izuku's eyebrow twitched in visible annoyance as he followed everyone back into the dining room silently.

Inko didn't seem to mind the intrusion, in fact, she was elated to have a friend of her son's over for the first time in... Well.. Ever!

Leo simply smirked, more accustomed to his friend's antics than the rest of them were.

"Welcome, Megumi-Chan! What is it you would like for breakfast? And how do you prefer your coffee?" Inko asked with starry eyes.

"Oh, Midori-San, Dont worry about cooking for me! Leo-Kun will be doing that." Asuna grinned smugly at her own words, and Leo visibly froze.

_...Huh?!_

Izumi looked between them all with a concerned and confused expression, while Izuku snorted a bit at his brothers dumbfounded face. Okay, maybe letting her in wasn't a completely bad idea after all.

"M-Me? Since when did I-"

_"Sorry, Suna-Chan... I'll make it up to you later somehow." _And at this, Izuku full on busted out laughing. How the hell did she pull off his much deeper voice and way of speech so easily?! He hadn't seen an impression that good since the last time Izumi impersonated All Might.

Leo blushed crimson at that, thrown off by the sudden near perfect impersonation, and heavily embarrassed by the fact that she practically told his siblings that he called her by such a familiar nickname. This was bound to give them all VERY wrong ideas...

"S-So you wanted breakfast for your repayment, huh..?" He responded hesitantly. To be honest, he had never cooked before, he hadn't even considered doing so. Figuring it would be difficult with his thick gloves and such getting in the way of the more fine details of such a task.

"No, not exactly. That's just part one!" Asuna replied with a bright grin, she was definitely enjoying herself.

"Huh? then what are the other parts?" Leo asked, concerned to how far she would go with this.

"Well, I remember you mentioning that Izumi had a shrine in her room, so I wanted you to give me a full tour of your house! And then you hafta buy me lunch at a place of my choosing, your family can come along too if they want. After that... I need help designing my Hero costume. I'm like- totally stumped." She sweat dropped at the last part of her list, that must have been the main thing, and the other things were just her seeing how many bonuses she could get away with.

Well, what harm was there? Might as well go with it.

"Alright, sounds like a plan then! Let's do this!" Leo made a determined fist, taking the new challenge much more seriously than necessary.

"Oh! I'll help! After all, how hard could it be, right?" Izumi grinned also, she had never cooked before either. That was more of their mother and Izuku's thing, but she had been curious about learning for a while now.

"Oh dear." Inko smiled nervously, knowing full well that those were famous last words for her kids.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

That... Was an absolute disaster. Izuku looked around at the practically demolished kitchen and he couldn't help but feel impressed. How can someone be _that _bad at something? There were even a couple peices of would-be French toast plastered to the ceiling, and somehow ketchup got squirted on the back tiles of the counter. Ketchup wasn't even in the ingredients, so how?!

Inko had fainted from the shock of the mess not long ago, and was hauled off to bed for a quick rest. In the meantime, Asuna and the two 'chefs' were at the table in the middle of the room chatting and eating happily as if nothing was off at all about this situation. Izuku knew full well that the breakfast was barely edible the instant it was finally finished, yet they were munching away like it was any other meal.

Three peas in a pod.

"You guys do plan to clean this up, right?" Izuku finally spoke up from behind them.

"Of course! We just thought we'd try the finished product first. Wanna taste?" Izumi smiled proudly at him, and held a forkful of Should-Be French Toast in front of his face.

_Oh dear Kami... It's that puppy face again..._

Izuku couldn't stop it, he hesitantly opened his mouth, preparing for the worst, and felt the awfully mushy substance enter and spread unpleasantly across his tongue.

_D__eep breaths... Deep breaths Izuku... She is smiling... That's what matters... It's good, if you believe hard enough, it can taste good..._

Unfortunately, no matter how hard Izuku tried, he couldn't stop his face from souring after a few seconds of holding a poker like expression.

"Hmm? is it that bad...?" Izumi pouted a bit, touching her chin in thought.

"N-No! Its uuh, fine, its just.. Unique?" Izuku took a last ditch effort at denying it, but it was very transparent.

Asuna looked between the two, and finally let her laughter free, chuckling in amusement at the back and forth between them.

"You owe me five dollars." Leo deadpanned, knowing full well the powers Izumi held over her siblings.

"Wait... That was a bet?" Izuku frowned a bit, looking at Izumi questioningly.

"Haha, yah! These two wanted to find out if you would actually try it for me, so I played along." Izumi replied with an innocent smile.

Izuku groaned and face palmed. he seriously needed to work on his levels of Izumi endurance...

Off to the side, Asuna was begrudgingly handing over the money to Leo, who had a satisfied smirk of his own now.

"Well, since it's only 8:00AM, why don't we go ahead and show Asuna around the place after we finish up here? It was part of the deal, so might as well get it done sooner rather than later." Leo suggested to the others as they began cleaning up the disaster of a kitchen.

Izumi sweat dropped at the idea, along with Izuku. They weren't all for the thought of showing off their... _'shrines' _to people outside of the family. Even Izuku still had one in his room, though it wasn't soley All Might dedicated like Izumi's was. But it couldn't be helped at this point, Leo had dug their graves for them, now it was their turn to nose dive right into it.

"O-Okay.." Izumi mumbled back hesitantly, averting her eyes from the rest of them to focus on cleaning in order to hide her blush.

"Even if I said no, knowing you, it would happen anyway." Izuku responded flatly to his brother as he scrubbed at a particularly tough stain.

Leo laughed awkwardly without responding, and Asuna started using her quirk to help them clean up more effectively, opening small portals over the various messes and sucking up the trash and food remains, using another portal positioned over top of the trash bin to get rid of it all.

That made things move along much more quickly, and soon they were all standing outside the door to Izumi's bedroom. Even the outside of the door was All Might themed with a few stickers and a sign shaped like the top of all mights head with his blonde hair sticking up on each side that had "Izumi" written on it in dry erase marker.

"S-So uhmm.. This is my room! Yah! Nothing else to see here! Okay next??" Izumi tried, but the effort was futile as Leo walked right past her and opened the door with a small apologetic smile to her.

"..." Asuna was momentarily stunned into silence at the sight of it.

Key word: Momentarily.

"...Oh... My... GOSH THIS IS SO AWESOME! ITS EVEN BETTER THAN I IMAGINED! WOW!" The Midori siblings could practically see the shoujo flowers flowing off of the girl as her eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy factory.

"H-Huh?! You think it's awesome?! You don't think it's lame or stupid?!" Izumi questioned Asuna with a hesitant yet hopeful voice.

"Of course I think it's awesome! there isn't anything lame or stupid about this at al- HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN IS THAT THE LIMITED EDITION HERO DATING SIMULATION GAME OVER THERE I SEE?! I TRIED SO HARD TO GET ONE BUT IT WENT OUT OF STOCK ALMOST INSTANTLY!" Asuna made a bee-line to the book shelf and pointed at one of the games in the row that held all of her video games.

"Yah! I stayed up for days without sleep to make sure I was early enough in line to get a copy!" Izumi finally relaxed when she saw Asuna's genuine enthusiasm. It felt good to have someone fawn over the same thing that she did. "Though it didn't have All Might in it. I have a feeling he would be more of the dad type, honestly. So that's one of the few merch items I have that aren't to do with him."

"_Best jeanist, Hawks, Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, and Endeavor! Who will be your hero?!_ "Asuna read off of the back of the case with extra enthusiasm, before squealing in a very otaku fangirl manner.

Izumi giggled a bit, "You can take it home with you and play it if you want. I dont mind! We'll be going to Yuuei together after all, so you could always return it when classes start!" She offered.

Asuna's eyes widened and she clutched the game close to her chest like it was some kind of long lost treasure that she had finally found. "Really?! You don't mind?!"

"Hehe, of course I don't mind! I've already given it a full playthrough, so you can just start a new game with your name."

"... I am going to marry this girl." Asuna suddenly announced, pointing to Izumi with heart eyes.

"H-huuuh?!" Izumi blushed a bright red at her new friend's bold declaration, not at all prepared for something like that, causing Izuku and Leo to burst into loud fits of laughter.

These two were definitely a riot together. If this new school life they were all about to start was to be anything, interesting would definitely be a fitting word for it. Izuku was sure of that now.

* * *

**Midori Residence - After Lunch**

After having lunch at Asuna's chosen destination (which ended up being a BL café..) The Midori trio, along with Asuna, had finally arrived back to the apartment at around 1:00pm.

Leo and Izuku both had to admit that the café wasn't nearly as bad as they expected it to be. In fact they ended up enjoying it a bit, though they would never admit that out loud. But it was clear that Asuna and Izumi both enjoyed themselves way more than the two boys did. That was made apparent by the fact that Izumi was blushing like crazy the entire time, and they even heard her let off a quiet yet adorable fangirlish squeak at several points. And Asuna was eating her food with such fierceness during each skit that they were all worried she would choke the entire time. she didn't even bother to hide the fact that she was loving every second of the experience, and even fangirl squealed several times.

"Thanks for the meal, Leo-Kun! It was fun!" Asuna smiled at him, giving him two thumbs up.

"You're welcome, Suna-Chan. It's the least I could do after I caused you to- MMPH!" His response was cut short by a quick hand covering his mouth before he could say any more.

"Please don't speak about that! I-It's embarrassing, just finish making up for it and then forget it happened..!" Asuna spoke up quickly as she clamped her hand over his mouth, clearly flustered as her cheeks started to redden.

Leo nodded in understanding, his eyes wide from the bare hand pressed against his face. At this point, he felt like he'd never get used to people touching him. Old habits truly died hard. He wondered now if some types of habits were immortal.

Asuna finally removed her hand and sighed a bit, before looking to the other two and smiling. "So, umm.."

"You still need help with your hero suit designs right? Zumi, Leo, and I were planning to get together and work on ours soon anyway, so the timing couldn't be better. Though you may be late home, you should probably let your parents know first." Izuku took the initiative to bring them back on track, but at his words Asuna's smile seemed to sadden some.

"Ah, well, don't worry about that. My parents don't really care, so I can stay without a problem. Let's get to the plans then, yah?" Asuna masked her sadness with a fake grin, which the other three easily caught on to. That was a deflection if they'd ever seen one, and they knew all about deflecting, for sure. They had done it for years, after all.

"... Okay, let's go to my room then! If you want, you could stay the night and we can knock them all out in one go. All Nighters aren't exactly healthy, but they can be fun on occasion!" Izumi tried to lighten the mood in the room, which Asuna would be eternally grateful for, and lead the other three to her bedroom.

"Oh! I'd love to spend the night if that's okay! But uuh.. I don't want to be a problem or anything so-" Asuna hesitated a bit, worrying that she was beginning to impose on them too much now.

"Nah. Mom already loves you, so you are practically a Midori now, like it or not. Don't worry about it." Izuku replied bluntly, with a humorous grin.

Asuna's eyes widened a bit and teared up at his words, but she held back her emotions that were threatening to spill over, and instead nodded happily at him and finally showed a genuine smile again.

Leo smiled back warmly. Her real smile was definitely the best look for her. That was for certain. The fake one she tried didn't do her justice at all, nor did the sad one that she showed just before that.

"Alright, then its decided! you can sleep in my room, Asuna-Chan, I have some All Might PJ's that you would probably fit into." Izumi stated, before opening up her door and grabbing the hero Analysis notebooks and her art supplies, along with paper, pens, and pencils to place in the center of the room where they all sat on the ground.

"Okay! Thank you so much, Izumi-Chan! You guys are the best!" The three Midori's all gave the happy girl a soft smile and nodded, before beginning their plans together with her.

* * *

**Izumi's Room - 2:00AM**

All four of the current room occupants flopped backwards onto the floor with a collective tired groan. they had been at the designs for the past 13 hours, and had finally managed to complete all four of them. Izumi's hands were sore from all the drawing and writing, and all of them felt headaches coming on. their stomachs grumbled, and they thanked Merlin when they smelled something sweet in the air coming from the kitchen. Inko was a true lifesaver, making them past midnight snacks even though she had work in the morning.

On that note... The three of them all groaned once more when they realized that they had to be at school in no less than 6 and a half hours. Maybe an all nighter wasn't the best idea on a Sunday night.

"Well, we're finally done..." Izumi smiled a bit as she finally spoke up.

"And tired..." Izuku added irritably.

"Hungry... Ugh.." Leo muttered, holding his grumbling stomach.

"Your mom is my goddess..." Asuna whined out, absolutely melting at the sugary scent wafting into the room from the kitchen.

"Oh! I see you all finally finished! Good job, dears! I made cookies and tea for you all, I am so proud of the four of you." Inko smiled at them all lovingly as she walked in with a tray of cookies and tea.

"Thanks mom" Izumi replied with a slight embarrassed blush at the compliment.

"It's only natural that we'd put our all into this." Izuku nodded to his mother as he spoke, grabbing a cookie.

"Yah, it's been our goal for years. and were finally at the start line, you know?" Leo grinned tiredly and reached up from his spot still on the floor to grab a cookie for himself.

"I only just joined in with you all, but I hope we can all become heros together and be good friends from now on!" Asuna seemed to pep up a ton at the sight of the snacks and spoke excitedly with a mouth full of cookie.

"Oh. Of course dear! You're part of the family now in my eyes, you're welcome any time, and I'll support you alongside them the whole way!" Inko gave Asuna a motherly head pat and sat the tray down in the middle of the room after picking up her kids papers from the floor.

She took a glance at them all and was genuinely impressed by the detail and thought that they put into the designs.

Izumi's design started with the main peice: A long sleeved, silvery white dress shaped outfit, that had a slit on the right side that went all the way up to her hip to provide room for further mobility, revealing the skin of the top half of her thigh. She wore a leotard underneath to keep any indecent exposure from happening. It had green detailing across the middle section of her torso, as well as the opening around the dip of the chest. The exposed chest area had black cross strings to hold it together, whilst the sleeves were black and went all the way to underneath her gloves.

The gloves were to be made of steel and fashioned in a way that would reinforce her arm, wrist, and hand joints when she used her One For All quirk. The gloves were the same type of silvery white on the arm, with a black stripe up the middle, and the hands were claw like at each finger, and could retract into the arm part of the gloves in order to free her hands to use her power altering quirk with. The finger peices were the same green as her hair and eyes as well, whilst the hand section of the gloves were black.

She added shoulder braces for extra support as well, it looked much like the brown leather clad armor that knights would have on their shoulders in the dark ages.

Next were the shoes, which were boots with the same purpose and look as her gloves, that went up to just below her knees. The main part of the boots were black, whilst the sole, toes, and top rim were green. Underneath her boots were a pair of white thigh high stockings with green rims at the top, coming halfway up her thighs. They had extra protectant in the form of steel padding on the inside, and support braces around her jointed areas for protection from her One For All quirk's drawback. On the front and back of each ankle she had a silver plate of steel on the boots that would give her further protection and support of those vital areas where the Achilles heal was. She knew that any damage to that would be devastating for her career.

She had extra carrier packs strapped around her waist, one being leather brown and the other being a matte leaf green. And a short mechanical ridge like tail that matched with her boots and gloves. It was black and green and went from her lower waist down to her feet. To go with the tail, she had cute rounded animal ears on top of her head, looking very mouse like in shape and design, and to finish off the whole thing was a silverish green/blue, one way vision eye mask with an attached black ear and mouth communication peice. The mask would be used for the same purpose as a certain undergeound hero Izuku told her about: To hide her eyes from the enemy while she used her power alteration quirk.

Next, was the design of Asuna's outfit. Her's was a bit less modest, since she wanted a more 'aged up' look out of the desire to possibly make herself actually look her age. She was obviously getting tired of being mistaken for someone so young, and didn't want that image to carry over into her hero years.

The design started with an exoskeleton style white crop top that had crimson red and bright pink detailing throughout it, and a bit of extra 'padding' in the chest area that would also be useful as a protectant if made of something strong such as steel, which was made apparent in the written plans. She didn't want to put her appearance over her safety, so she made sure to make it useful as well.

Next were the pants, which were very short on one leg and long on the other, black in color with the same red and pink detailing, the long side having a very cool spider web like design in the front fo the top half and split in the front at the bottom to fan out, revealing a bandage like stocking going all the way up above her knee, made out of the same strong material of the scarf that this mysterious underground hero Izuku somehow knew so much about used.

The side with the short pant leg had a long black boot with red detailing that went up to just below her knee, why she never wore a shoe on the right leg, they didn't understand, but decided not to push for answers.

She was wearing two capes in her design, the one over top was white and medical looking, and the one underneath was red, black, and pink, with a ripped up style to it, each having different purposes. The ripped style scarf went all the way up to half of her face, acting as a mask to hide her identity for whatever reason that she didn't bring up.

The right eye had a rose shaped eyepatch covering it, which could be removed using her hands only, based on fingerprint recognition, this made sense when she mentioned that her right eye was a vital part of her quirk.

Each arm had the same strong bandage like material as the right leg did wrapping up it from the wrists to the shoulders, and the staff that she owned and liked to carry with her was added to the design with extra protective plating over it that went into a large, curved, black, silver, and gold dragon head design at the top.

They also designed her a short staff for close combat, thankfully she had the know how to use such a thing, she must have been taught by someone, they assumed.

The four head peices she wore looked like cute pink and white hair clips, but in reality they were for measuring her brain waves and for communicating with the rest of them. This was a good idea because of her quirk's apparent drawback and how it affected her. This would be able to track if she was overdoing it and warn her before she went out of control or hurt herself with quirk strain, while also allowing her and the Midoris to speak to eachother whilst doing hero work.

The final touches to her suit were more of the same bandages wrapped around her waist for capture and restraint purposes. Black, pink, and red pressure cuffs around each of her main pressure points to help with the nausea that her quirk caused her. And the long yet light weight black and red mechanical tail that could be used for self defense by motion sensing and verbal approval of Asuna to lash out at people who are trying to sneak attack her from behind when she is immobilized from using her portals. This tail went from her lower waist to the ground and curved up and around slightly so the extra length wouldn't drag or get in the way.

Leo's design came afterwards, and he went for a victorian steampunk style, which he had always been quite fond of. It was all poison proofed, of course, and In the design, he was wearing a cream colored, long sleeved Victorian shirt that had buttons going down each side from elbows to wrists to open if need be, was slightly more puffy at the shoulders down to the elbows, and had ruffles in the chest.

He wore dark brown overalls that were wider at the bottoms and had secured buttons going down each side of the pant legs to open if he wished to use more of his quirk.

Overtop of the shirt and top half of the overalls he wore a lighter color brown leather vest that fit to him snugly around the middle and stayed open at the top, showing his toned figure while keeping his upper chest free and the ruffles there visible. The vest had steampunk gears going up each side, that connected to several belts that went across his middle to hold the vest safely to him.

He wore a neck peice that looked much like a brown buckled belt around the turtle neck of his shirt to keep it safely closed up, as well as boots that went to just above his ankles and were opened down the front between spaces of the shoe ties in order to have open skin to add some effectiveness to his kicks in the form of slight quirk exposure upon contact.

He had brown and gold mechanical gloves that could retract up to the wrists if he so desired to use his quirk in his hands, and an old fashion spectical on his right eye with clear bullet proof glass that could detect the durability and hardness of different objects if he needed to time his quirk just right, along with cat like ears on the top of his head to measure his physical wellbeing through brainwaves much like Asuna, and two long golden hair clips that stuck through the back of his hair and connected to the spectical by a beaded string. He wore a long golden dangling wheat shaped ear peice that was used as his communication device.

In his right hand was a whip that he could use for long ranged attacks, and on his left side was strapped two katanas and a rapier for close range battle. He learned how to use the swords from his brother, and the whip was a self acquired skill.

The final peices to his suit were the extra packaging that he wore strapped around the side of his leg for emergency items, and the old fashioned clock draped around him by a strap that could time his quirk usage and let him know when he needed to stop using it.

For Izuku, his entire suit was extreme fire and freeze proof. He wore bulletproof glasses that secured to his face for battle in place of his normal prescription ones, and gold and maroon red colored noble Victorian style vest and pants with a tailcoat, with a black shirt underneath and white ruffly bow on the chest where a tie would go.

He wore long socks that went 3/4 of the way up his calf and was secured in place by black straps that went up to his pant legs, which rested just below his knees.

For shoes, he had dark brown, almost black combat boots that went to above his ankles, and he wore a short maroon red and gold cape that rested to one side of him over his right shoulder, only reaching down to his waist.

He had brown and gold colored packs around his middle for carrying emergency items, and a sash that went across his torso to strap different items on during pro work if needed.

A whip like tail was another thing he added, he could use it for ranged attacks by spinning and moving his body properly and with enough force, which he had a lot of practice in doing already from his training.

The picture also showed him holding two green swords of solidified flame, with solid metal handles that could conduct the heat and cold easily and would help him keep the blades manifested for longer.

He had retractable wing like boosters drawn on each side of him that he could use his quirk to power, and a stylish head peice that would measure his temperature and other such important things to keep an eye on his drawbacks.

The last peice to his suit was an ear and mouth peice identical to Izumi's that he could use to communicate with the rest of them with.

In thirteen hours, they had thought of everything possible for their hero suits and came up with a solid plan and design for all four of them, had Izumi draw them all, and written down every last detail for the support department to work off of.

By the time Inko finished looking through them all, the four teens were all asleep next to eachother on the floor, small smiles on their peaceful faces.

And Inko couldn't be happier at the sight.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 8 - Start Line!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Start Line!

A/N: Hello again~! I'm finally back with chapter 8 in tow for you guys!

When posting this chapter, I have also updated the previous seven chapters to add in theme song recommendations to each one that have a tie to the story events and characters in each chapter. So if you are interested in that, go back and check out the songs and what I have to say about them!

This time around, I chose three theme songs to recommend for the chapter. They are as followed: "Monster" anime remix by Meg and Dia, the English Version of "Resuscitated Hope" sung by AmaLee, and the song "Wanderers Lulluby" by Adriana Figueroa. They all fit this chapter to a T and really set the mood for the main scenes going on here.

So far I've gone through and beta read up to halfway through chapter 4 of this fic. I really should have been doing that all along. It is taking a while, so bare with me! I'll get caught up asap!

I've recently started posting a second fanfiction that I'm collab writing with my best friend willowfield, if you guys are interested! It's another BNHA fanfic, called "The Dragon Bound By A Rose" and it is a bit more OC centric than this one.

Whilst I'm on the subject, willowfield Is also working on her own BNHA fanfic that I have been beta reading for her. It's called "Burn Us Down" and is a crossover with Danganronpa. It's a wonderful read! Hooks you from the very beginning and doesn't let go! So go and check her out too!

This fanfic is dedicated to willowfield, as usual. She is the best friend I could have ever asked for, and she inspired me to write this in the first place.

That's all for the A/N this time! I hope you enjoy the chapter and as usual, I'll see ya in the next one!

* * *

_"Hey, now that I think about it, you never told me your name!"_

_Name?.._

_I have no name.._

_'You know that's a lie.'_

_Huh? Lie?.. If I do have a name, then..._

_My name.. What.. Is my name..?_

_I..._

**_"Kaibutsu..."_**

_They call me Kaibutsu, that must be my name..._

_'Heh, well, that works too.'_

_'after all, we're both...'_

**_"Monsters"_**

* * *

Leo jumped awake with a frightened start to the sound of Izumi's blaring All Might alarm clock.

**"-FOR I AM HERE! WAKE UP, FOR I AM HERE! WAKE UP, FOR-"** The alarm was cut off by Izumi pressing the snooze button, and it was then that Leo realized where he was.

_'Oh.. right, we must have fallen asleep' _Leo thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, not feeling at all rested. 3 hours wasn't nearly enough sleep.

"Leo-Kun?" Leo looked up at the sound of Asuna's voice coming from in front of him. "You're crying, did something happen while I was sleeping?" She asked with concern lacing her voice.

_'Huh?'_

_'Oh... Right..'_

_'I had that dream again.'_

"I'm fine, must just be sleepy tears. don't worry." Leo brushed off her concern with a well practiced artificial smile as he dried his eyes and cheeks of the tears.

"Oh, uuh.. Alright. Well, we have to get ready for school, so I'm gonna head back to where I live to get my school bag." Asuna smiled back at him, deciding to let the previous topic drop. But she couldn't help the strong sense of unease that washed over her when he gave her that forced smile that was clearly filled with anything but happiness. She knew full well that it wasn't just 'sleepy tears'. She heard him muttering something that didn't sound in any way pleasant in his sleep before the alarm went off, though she couldnt quite make out what it was. She was really awake before any of the others were. But she chose to let him open up on his own terms, and gave him the space he needed.

"Alright. The sun hasn't risen yet though, do you want me to walk you there?" Leo offered in concern for her safety, but she simply shook her head.

"No, don't worry about me. I'm aiming to be a hero remember? So I don't need a guy to walk me home just because it's still dark out." Asuna turned down his offer and stood up from the floor where they all had fallen asleep, stretching her arms out with a big yawn. "Alright, I'm off. See ya!"

"Wait!" Leo shot up off the floor and grabbed her arm without thinking.

"Huh?" Asuna stopped in her tracks when his hand wrapped around her small wrist, looking down at it, and then back up to his face. "I really need to go, otherwise I won't make it to class on time."

"You're number... What is your phone number? I never know when I'm gonna get to see you, so it would be nice to have some kind of steady contact. Not to mention, I'd like to make sure you're safe, even if you can handle yourself." Leo asked her, giving a quick explanation of his reasoning.

"Oh- I dont have a phone, sorry. I'll be fine, I promise. And we are gonna be going to the same school together, so I don't see why you're so worried about not seeing me." She declined polightly, having never owned a phone before.

"Oh- well.. Okay, if you don't have one then I guess it can't be helped. I'll umm.. See you around?"

"Yah, see ya." Asuna smiled at him one final time before he let go, and she walked out of the bedroom. Leo could hear her giving Inko a quick goodbye, and turning down breakfast, before the resounding sound of the front door shutting signaled her leave.

"Well.. Let's get to the usual morning routine, yah?" Leo turned to his siblings with a smile, only to find them completely passed out again.

Yah, that all nighter was _definitely_ a terrible idea.

He sighed and walked back over to them to begin the grueling task of waking the twins that seemed to be in full on hibernation at this point.

Sigh..

* * *

**8:29AM - Classroom**

"Phew.. Just in time!" Izumi sighed out in relief, setting her yellow back pack under her desk and plopping down into her seat.

"Yah, no thanks to you two. It took me 30 minutes to wake the both of you up this morning. Though I suppose I can thank you both for us missing breakfast." Leo grumbled to them with a frown, he was exhausted, grumpy, and now he was hungry too.

"Sorry, Leo-Kun, we'll make it up to you, so just bare with it till lunch." Izuku apologized to his brother, his stomach also growling in hunger.

Izumi nodded in agreement with her twin, feeling bad for messing up their usual morning schedual.

The bell to signal the start of class went off, and the teacher called for attention to begin the lessons.

Going unnoticed to them, however, a pair of ruby irises inspected the trio closely as they all began their classes for the day.

Bakugou was still extremely pissed about ranking 4th in the exams. The sting of that blow to his pride wouldn't be going away any time soon, that was for sure.

But that wasn't what was bothering the hotheaded teen most today. No, what continued sticking to the front of his brain like a fucking parasite throughout the morning was once again, the Midoris, and the fact that they looked fucking awful.

They looked as if they went and pulled an all nighter, and skipped breakfast and dinner to boot. There were bags under their eyes and they wouldn't quit yawning. And their stomachs were starting to get on his nerves with how much they were growling. On top of that, Bakugou knew for a fact that Izumi was nodding off halfway through the algebra exam. They may be able to fool that halfwit sensei if theirs into thinking she was working, but Bakugou knew better.

Finally the lunch bell rang, and Bakugou stood up from his desk and found himself walking over to the annoying trio that had been holding hostage of his thoughts for his entire weekend and now through all of his morning exams.

"Oi, Midoris. The fuck is wrong with you three?" Was the first thing out of his mouth, and he instantly cursed himself for letting himself say it. Damn, what was UP with him lately?! Why did he even give a damn?! He didn't! He refused to! Nope. This was just because of his annoyance at the situation and nothing more.

As he was mentally reassuring himself of that, the three siblings looked up from their desk at him in confusion, tired frowns clearly painting Izuku and Leo's faces at his presence, and confused curiosity on Izumi's.

"We could ask you the same thing, Bakugou. What's your deal? You've been staring at us all day. As if this class wasn't uncomfortable enough to begin with, christ." Izuku responded rudely just to spite Katsuki, even though for once the blonde didn't seem to be out for a fight. Izuku blamed his instant snarky response on force of habit, and refused to feel bad about it.

"Tsk, as if anyone wouldn't stare at you three when your stomachs are holding a goddamn orchestra during the exams." Bakugou shot back in annoyance, not appreciative of Izuku's attitude.

"Sorry Katsu-Kun... The four of us were up all night working on designs, and we forgot to eat dinner. Then we slept through breakfast.." Izumi explained herself apologetically.

"Why are you explaining yourself to him, Zumi-Chan? He isn't entitled to your apologies, nor are you required to justify your actions to him." Izuku asked her bitterly. He would never understand why Izumi still even bothered with that kind of stuff when it came to Bakugou.

"No, you should apologize also, Zuku-Nii. We were distracting.." Izumi scolded her brother.

"I'm not asking for fucking apologies, I'm asking what caused it. Now that I know, I couldn't care less. Eat something before the damn hour is over, before you drive me up a fuckin' wall." Bakugou cut whatever Izuku was about to say in response off with those words, and turned on his heal to stomp away angrily.

However, before he got out of their earshot, he paused and turned his head back to look at Izumi.

"Behind the building after school. Dont you dare skip out either. I'll kill you." Was all he said before stomping out of the classroom.

* * *

**3:21pm - Behind The School**

Bakugou had been standing there waiting for Izumi to arrive for damn near 6 minutes now. He got out of class the same time she did, so what was taking her so long?!

Bakugou grumbled to himself in annoyance, she better not have gone home.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late uuh... my brothers didn't want me to show up, so I had to stay back and reassure them first." Izumi walked up to Bakugou hesitantly, keeping a safe distance from him where she stopped. This made Bakugou frown slightly, but he didn't say anything, knowing full well that it would be instinct for her to be so cautious around him by now. He hadn't exactly been pleasant the past 10 years, after all.

"You passed." He said it as a statement instead of a question, which threw Izumi off for a moment.

"Huh? How did you kno-"

"-with a higher score than me. And took down a zero pointer in the process." He continued talking right over top of her, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh umm.. Yah, my friend was in trouble, so I didn't really have a choice." Izumi responded, not sure exactly where he was going with this.

"I still don't like this." He stated.

"Huh?" Izumi made a confused sound, not understanding what he meant by that.

"You shouldn't become a hero. You'll get yourself killed, idiot. Just because you have a quirk that you've been hiding up your sleeve doesn't mean anything. You're years behind me and everyone else in experience. You might as well be a 4 year old walking right towards her death."

Alright, now _t__hat_ pissed her off.

"... what do you know..." her voice was low and angry, and it made Bakugou pull back for a moment.

"Hah? I know a fucking lot. I know you've been tricking me all this time about that whole "quirkless" nonsense, I know you only just now got the balls to show your quirk to me and actually use it, I know you have been training it for the past 10 months, I know you still want to be a hero, and I know that you won't stop unless someone forces you to. Until recently you were a cowering Nezumi when it came to even raising a fist. How can you expect to make it, after all this time?!" His voice started getting more harsh and fast the more he spoke, as if he was kicking into desperate mode.

"I wasn't hiding my quirk... I really didnt know that I had one until It showed itself in the classroom.. And even then I didn't know until later that night about using it. And if you've watched me enough to know all this, then you must have also seen the improvements I've made. It hasn't just been the past 10 months, Katsuki Bakugou! I've been shooting for this dream all along! I've been training for the past 10 years with my brothers! You won't change my mind, and I sure as hell won't let you force me to do anything! I am Nezumi! Leader of the Zodiac! I am not Nezumi the cowering rodent!" Tears started falling down her cheeks as she shouted at him, her heart breaking all over again at the fact that he still wouldnt accept or acknowledge her.

In that second, bakugou's rage had boiled over to the max, and he grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pinned her back to the wall of the building, holding her firmly against it with his body to assure that she wouldn't escape, with one hand positioned on the wall above her to hold himself up.

"Listen here, _Nezumi_. You're out of your fucking league, and that goes double if you really haven't known about your quirk until two months ago. Which is probably a bunch of crap anyway. I won't just sit back and let yo-"

"YOU AREN'T LETTING ME DO ANYTHING, I'M NOT SOME SORT OF DAMSEL IN DISTERESS TO BE ORDERED AROUND! THIS IS OF MY OWN WILL, _BAKA_GOU!" Izumi was fully screaming at him now, struggling against his weight, wanting to run away from the situation and forget it completely. She was stupid, so stupid for thinking coming along was a good idea.

Bakugou froze at Izumi's use of Izuku's insulting nickname for him. For as long as he could remember, she had never called him anything but Katsu-Kun, now she was talking in a way that suggested that she was finally starting to close off, to break away from him, and it made his heart clench.

He couldn't stop himself from pressing more firmly into her as anger and hurt built up even further inside him, which caused him to be able to feel the very obvious differences in her body that was now pressed firmly against his. She was still as soft as he remembered, except now she was also much more toned and shaped, and she had filled out over the years too.

He cursed himself once he realized that his thoughts had wandered in that direction during such an important conversation, and instantly pulled back away from her once more, not able to handle the close contact with her, but he made sure to keep a firm hold on her arm to assure that she stayed pinned in place.

"Someone told me... SOMEONE SAID TO ME, _"YOU CAN BECOME A HERO!"_ THEY SAID THAT IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY OWN EFFORTS! SO... I'M GOING! I'M GOING TO YUUEI, BAKUGOU, AND YOU CAN'T AND WON'T STOP ME!" She screamed that final declaration to him, before pulling an admittedly impressive move that somehow managed to free her from his grip and switch their positions entirely before he could even react, and then darted off with her bag towards the school exit in tears.

"DAMNIT!" He cursed loudly after she was fully out of sight, punching the wall in his rage.

* * *

**One Week Later - Midori Residence**

"Okaasan, it looks like we got another letter from Yuuei." Izuku walked into the kitchen with the day's mail in hand, and held up the three envelopes with the Yuuei stamp on the front for his mother to see.

"Oh? I wonder what they had to say, shall we open them up?" Inko smiled at Izuku as the siblings entered the kitchen from where they were sitting in the livingroom to join in the conversation.

Izuku nodded and sat the rest of the mail off to the side, before handing Izumi and Leo's envelopes to them and opening his own, pulling it out to read what it had to say.

_Dear valued students of Yuuei;_

_It has come to our attention that crime rates in Japan have begun to steadily rise in the past year, so I, principal Nezu, along with the rest of the school faculty and the committee of heroics, have come to a unanimous decision to make some big changes in our system for the coming term. We will be changing our school to a boarding school. All students must have their parent or guardian sign the permission form enclosed, and prepare to move into the new dorms at the start of term._

_Thank you for you for your time and understanding, and we apologize for any inconveniences this may cause to you and your family._

_\- Yuuei's Principal Nezu_

They all finished reading at around the same time, and were shocked by the sudden new development, to say the least.

"The forms are in here." Leo spoke up, pulling out his permission form from the envelope and looking over to their mother.

"... I admit, as your mother, this makes me worry greatly for your safety. And don't like the idea of my babies leaving so soon, not at all... But, you know.. what I said to you all those years ago, Izumi, that horrible thing... I shouldn't have given up on you so soon. It has been bothering me ever since that day.. I want to support you three with everything I have, so I'll sign it. I'm so, so very proud of you, all three of you. My babies really are growing up so fast." Tears spilled from Inko's eyes as she shakily picked up a pen, setting a determined expression on her face as she signed all three forms.

This was their mother's genuine feelings, she was showing them her support in the biggest way she possibly could, and they would definitely not take it for granted. They would return her feelings in kind by becoming the best heros there ever was. The three of them made that silent promise to themselves as they hugged their mother tightly.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Izumi was laying in bed with her phone, quietly listening to music as she relaxed, deciding to take the day off from training for a change of pace. She scrolled through her short list of contacts until she reached the one she was looking for, and clicked on it, opening her chat with Ochaco to send a quick message.

**You:** Hey, Ochachan! I hope you are doing well, looking forward to dorming with you at Yuuei! :)

She smiled as she sent the message and went back to her contacts, seeing if there was anyone else she could talk to. The list wasn't that long. There was her mom, Izuku, Leo, her grandfather, Mei-Chan, Hatsume-San, Ochachan, and Katsu-Kun.

Her eyes paused on Katsuki's name in her contacts. She had kept him in her list all this time, never having the heart to remove him even after how much he had bullied her throughout the years.

Her finger hovered over the name for a moment as she had a strange urge to actually try sending him a message.

But she thought better of it, and instead held her finger down on the name, and pressed the "block" symbol. Her heart clenched painfully as she did so, but she was still very hurt by all he had said that day after school. She felt like she couldn't handle seeing his name there anymore. At least, not for the time being...

Her eyes started to tear up as she started to second guess her sudden decision to block her used-to-be best friend, but in that moment, she felt the phone buzz in her hand, and quickly clicked on the notification that popped up on her screen.

**Ochachan: **Nezumi-Chan! I'm doing great, thanks! I hope you are doing well too! I was totally shocked when I got that letter in the mail about them moving to a dorm system! But this will be so great! It will be like one long sleepover! Can't wait~! :D

That helped Izumi come to her senses, she smiled brightly and wiped her tears away, deciding that blocking the number was for the best, it wasn't like he had texted her in the past 10 years anyway. She refocused her attention instead on the newly started convo with her friend, spirits rising once more.

* * *

Bakugou was laying in his room listening to music on his phone, much like Izumi had been at the same exact time, unknown to him. He wasn't sure what had come over him in the past month, but he didn't like it at all. He had felt nothing but guilt ever since their fight behind the school, he knew he shouldn't feel guilty, not at all. He said all that for her own damn good, after all. But even so, her heartbroken cries from that day stuck in his mind and he couldn't bring himself to be so sure anymore. Was it for her own good? Was he just being selfish? Did he go to far? Had this entire 10 years of distance been pointless after all?

He groaned to himself. He hated doubting his own decisions. His pride couldn't take it. It pissed him off that she had such an effect on him.

He opened his contact list and scrolled to the bottom, where "Nezumi" was still listed, and without thinking he clicked on it and started typing a message.

He quickly sent it before he could back out, and tossed his phone to the side without looking at it again.

His phone vibrated only moments later, and he practically shot up from his resting position to pick up the phone again. He messed up his password several times in his rush to get in to see her response, but felt his heart drop in his stomach at what he saw next.

**You: **See you at the dorms, Nerd...

_! This message could not be sent, either the number is out of service, or you have been blocked._

* * *

_'-...It all begins with you, little brother.'_

_'-...We will lead this world towards a brand new utopia of chaos.. Together..'_

_'-...Soon, so very soon..'_

_'After all.. Me and you.. We have always been...-'_

"...No!" Leo jumped awake, sweating heavily and shaking as he took in large lungfulls of much needed air.

_'A nightmare.. Just a nightmare..'_

He always seemed to have the same kinds of nightmares when they happened.. And the thing that disturbed him about them most was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, the next day he could never remember what occurred in them. And if he tried too hard to, his head would start to ache terribly.

They had been happening more often than they used to lately. In fact, they became an almost nightly occurance the past month or so. It made Leo feel extremely uneasy. As if something deep within him was reaching up and clutching onto his heart, using it to drag him down into an abyss of thick, suffocating dread.

If he could put the his feelings in to words, that would have been the best way to describe it.

Leo stood up from his bed, noting that the sheets were once more damp with sweat. He'd have to change them before attempting to sleep again. But really, who was he kidding? He was never able to go back to sleep when he woke up from these nightmares. It was a pointless struggle.

He walked out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen, his dry throat feeling a strong need for a cold glass of water. When he arrived to the kitchen, he was shocked to see his mother sitting at the counter, facing away from him, and she was crying.

"M..Mom..?" Leo called out to her gently.

The tearful woman looked up to her son with wide eyes, not expecting him to be awake at this late hour, "Leo dear, it's late, you should be sleeping." She lightly scolded him, but scooted over to make room for him beside her none the less.

"I was sleeping, but I needed a drink, so I got up." Leo explained, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder gently. "Why are you crying, mom..?" He asked her with quiet concern in his voice.

"Ah.. It's just.. One more month and all three of you will be gone to the dorms.. It's been so long since I've lived alone.. And life without my babies constantly in it seems... So gray." Inko looked up into her son's crimson eyes sadly with her own tearful emerald ones.

"...I'm sorry, Okaasan. It will be okay though.. You have friends, you have Aunty Mitsuki, Uncle Masaru, and Aunty Hatsume. And we will keep in touch for sure. Regular calls and everything, yah? Yuuei isn't that far away from here either. So please don't cry anymore.." Leo did his best to comfort his mother, giving her a gentle hug as he spoke and wiped away her tears.

"Yah.. You're right. I know that. I guess it's... Just going to take some time to adjust, is all."

"I know, but you'll be fine. You're the strongest woman I've ever met apart from Zumi-Nee, after all."

"Hehe, yah, you're right again, my little lion."

Her tears finally stopped, and Leo smiled. He was glad he could still help his mom cheer up, even if he couldn't do the same for himself.

Inko smiled back and grabbed Leo a bottle of water to take back to bed, which he took with a quiet "thank you" and walked back to his bedroom to begin a fruitless effort of returning to sleep.

* * *

Izuku was wide awake, even though it was so late at night. He was having trouble focusing his mind lately, and it was beginning to bother him grately. There was just... So much happening, all at once. It made him feel anxious, something he wasn't used to feeling anymore.

As he laid there in his bed, sleep refusing to come to him, his mind ended up drifting in the direction of a certain infuriating heterochromic teen from the exams, and he frowned deeply. Seriously, what was wrong with him lately? He shouldn't let some practical stranger's personal issues bother him so much.

Yet he couldn't help it. He felt personally insulted and attacked by how the boy had acted during the exams, even if it wasn't something directed at Izuku specify in any way at all. And he didn't like the thought of Shouto likely doing the same thing every day when the term started too. Denying himself half of his own power... How truly foolish.

If only he knew how lucky he was to have it in the first place...

* * *

Another month finally passed them by, and it was the night before the Midori siblings were to move into their dorms. Leo hadn't seen or heard Asuna since the morning she left the apartment after the designs were finished, and he was extremely worried about the girl, despite what she said.

"That's about it, I think." Leo spoke to no one in particular as he zipped shut his suitcase, finally done with packing.

"Me too, it took a while but were finally ready." Izumi smiled over to Leo as she responded to his statement.

"Yah, I think I'm gonna take the rest of the day off, I'm a bit drained." Izuku admitted, having not been sleeping well, which Leo could totally relate to also.

"Me too, I'll probably just call it a day early and try to catch up a bit before we leave in the morning." Leo agreed with him, bags having formed under his eyes some from the lack of proper rest due to his nightmares.

The twins had recently began to catch on to the fact that he hadn't been sleeping much, and had started pushing for answers, but he couldn't really give them answers that he didn't have himself.

He could never remember what happened in the nightmares after all, he didn't know what they were about, or why he was having them. It was just a bunch of question marks, so there was really nothing to tell.

"Sounds good, Leo-Kun! I'll do the same, but I doubt I'll sleep like the two of you. I wonder if Ochachan would be online to chat.." Izumi said thoughtfully as she laid down on a large makeshift bed that covered almost the whole middle of the livingroom floor.

It was Inko's idea to throw a 'sleepover' of sorts on their final night before the move. They used to do this very same thing often as kids, and they didn't see any reason to deny their mother of her wishes. So here they were, all three of them making themselves comfortable on a huge heap of blankets, stuffies, and pillows right smack in the middle of the livingroom floor. And they didn't mind in the slightest.

"Oh! I see the three of you have finished packing! You look exhausted. Good thing we had an early dinner!" Inko spoke as she walked into the livingroom, now dressed in her nightgown and cap.

Izumi giggled and nodded, looking to her sleepy eyed brothers fondly.

"Yah, they said they wanna call it an early one today, so we were just settling in" Izumi said happily, covering herself along with her brothers up in blankets to keep warm.

"Oh? If that's the case, I'll sing you guys that Lulluby that you always used to love as kids!" Inko's eyes sparkled happily, and they all nodded to her in approval.

Inko sat down in the makeshift bed next to her children and took a few slow breaths of air, before opening her mouth to begin softly singing the song to them.

_"Wandering child of the earth_

_Do you know just how much you're worth?_

_You have walked this path since your birth_

_You were destined for more"_

Leo closed his eyes, listening to his mother's voice contently as she sang to them.

_"There are those who'll tell you you're wrong_

_They will try to to silence your song_

_But right here is where you belong_

So don't search anymore"

Izuku smiled a bit as he let the memories of childhood with his mom and siblings slowly float back to the front of his mind.

_"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece stillin the making_

_The blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed_

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day"_

Izumi felt her eyes tear up as she heard her mother's voice holding a bit of melancholy to it whilst she sang. Oh how she loved her mother's voice... So calming..

_"In your eyes there is doubt_

_As you try to figure it out_

_But that's not what life is about_

_So have faith there's a way"_

Leo also felt the waterworks coming on, the sense of calm nostalgia being very heartwarming to him, and his weary body began to relax.

_"Though the world may try to define you_

_It can't take the light that's inside you_

_So don't you dare try to hide_

_Let your fears fade away"_

Izuku's memories began spacing out more and more as his mother's voice began to work its wonders on his tired mind.

_"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece still in the making_

_The blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed_

_You'll look back and you'll realize one day"_

Izumi let the tears fall free as she snuggled up to her family, her body succumbing to the exhaustion that she didn't know She felt.

_"You are the dawn of a new day that's waking_

_A masterpiece still in the making_

_The blue in an ocean of grey_

_You are right where you need to be_

_Poised to inspire and to succeed"_

The three slowly drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep together to their mothers loving melody, all holding onto eachother in loving embraces.

_"Soon you'll finally find your own way"_

Inko sang the last line of her song with a shaky, slightly broken tearful voice as her children slept in her arms for possibly the last time before they went off on their own into the world.

But she wasn't sad, surprisingly. It wasn't sad tears that she was having, she refused to be sad that her children were realizing their dreams. So instead, they were tears of happiness. Tears of love. Tears of the pride she felt for her children.

And just like that, with her babies in her arms, all grown up and ready to go off on their own, she fell asleep, holding them closely to her with everything she had in her heart.

* * *

**Morning - Train Station**

"Alright mom, we're off! I love you!" Izumi called out to her sobbing mother as the train signaled that it was preparing to leave.

"Dont cry, we'll visit when we can! And you have our number of course, we'll be fine! Love you, mom!" Izuku tried to console her as best as he could before he absolutely had to climb onto the train.

"You'll be fine mom. I love you." Leo said those next words to her, knowing that they were true. He was so lucky to have such a strong, loving, amazing mother. He realized then more than ever that he wouldn't ever be willing to trade in this life that he had been blessed with for anything else, not for the world.

They all three got on the train after a final hug goodbye, and it began moving and picking up speed, taking them in the direction of the start line to their dreams: Yuuei Hero Academy.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 9 - First Day! Fitness test and... Expulsion?!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Fitness Test & Expulsion!

Hello again lovelies! This is my longest chapter yet. I've had it done for a while, and am currently working on chapter 10, I just wanted to make sure I didn't post it too soon and make you all have to wait super long on the next one! things have gotten crazy at home lately with my grandma sick, so I'm sorry about the slow update this time! this chapter is unbetad because I just simply don't have the extra time to go through and fix the spelling errors right now. I'm really sorry about that!

Also, as a response to a recent comment: I'm super glad to hear from you again, WolfOfMusic101! I totally understand the feeling of things becoming chaotic, so don't worry about it! I hope things start to calm down to you, and you stay safe and healthy as well!

Today I'm recommending the English version of "Masayume Chasing" sang by AmaLee, and the English Version of "NO-LIMIT" by... yah, AmaLee! xD

I'll keep it short by just saying that for now, I hope enjoy the chapter and I'll see ya in the next one!

* * *

"1-A. 1-A.. 1-AAAA... Ah! Here it is!" Izumi halted in her path as she finally spotted the door to her new classroom, she looked up at the giant sized door in awe for a moment, she figured that it was probably designed for people with quirks that caused them to be larger in size than normal humans. Part of the whole 'all-inclusive' act.

"Izumi, you're staring again." Leo tapped Izumi on her shoulder to bring her out of her analytical staring contest with their classroom door. This was probably the fifth time since they arrived that she had stopped at random points to admire the different sights and facilities of their new high school.

"Oh! Oops, sorry Leo-Kun." Izumi smiled sheepishly at him, before turning back to the door again and taking in a deep breath. "I hope Robo No. 7111 isn't in this class... He didn't seem to like me at all during the exams." Izumi thought outloud.

"Robo No. 7111...?" Izuku questioned her choice of wording with confusion, raising a single green eyebrow at her.

"Ah, she means the guy that called her out during Present Mic's speech in the auditorium. He really laid into her for her muttering habit." Leo explained to Izuku, who looked a bit annoyed at the new information.

"Yah, he got on my case during the practical too. I really hope he isn't in 1-A..." Izumi groaned at the memory.

"I see.. Personally, I'm hoping Bakugou isn't in here either. I've dealt with enough years of sharing a classroom with him." Izuku frowned deeply while speaking, also preparing himself for the big reveal.

"Well, we won't know till we look, so shall we get moving?" Leo suggested, motioning towards the door handle.

"Yah." Izuku nodded and grabbed onto the handle, before pulling open the door with a determined expression that was mirrored by his two siblings.

"DON'T PUT YOUR LEGS ON THE DESK! DON'T YOU THINK THATS DISRESPECTFUL TOWARDS YOUR CLASSMATES?!"

"NO, AS A MATTER OF FACT, I DON'T THINK SO, NOR DO I CARE! WHICH MIDDLE SCHOOL ARE YOU FROM ANYWAY, YOU TWO-BIT EXTRA?!"

"Just our luck..." The three Midoris groaned simultaneously.

As their luck would have it, the top two undesirables were indeed in their class, and were currently at eachothers throats as well.

"A private sch- Ehem! I'm from Soumei Junior High School. My name is Iida Tenya." The boy in glasses said stiffly, chopping a hand down through the air for emphasis, seemingly going for a hand shake.

Which he was promptly denied. "HAAAAH?! SOUMEI?! WELL AREN'T YOU SUCH AN ELITE! SEEMS I'VE GOT A REASON TO FUCKING END YOU AFTER ALL!" Bakugou reeled back at the info, as if it had personally offended him.

Which it clearly did, based on his threat given in response.

"H-Huh?! 'End' me?! What nerve! And you want to be a hero?!" Iida asked in pure shock, his facial expression looking as if he was just spat on by the blonde.

"U-Uhh.." Izumi cleared her throat awkwardly, finally making her and her siblings arrival known to the class.

"Ah!" Iida snapped his head in her direction and spun on his heal to face her fully, making his way over to the three at an uncomfortably fast pace. This guy was intense. And very stiff- "Hello! I am Tenya Ii-"

"We heard, thanks." Izuku promptly cut him off, he was obviously still salty after finding out about the boy calling his sister out like that during the exams.

"Uuh- Sorry, I'm Midori Izumi! It's nice to meet you, Iida-Kun" Izumi apologized to Iida for her twin's rudeness as he walked past Iida without bothering to introduce himself.

"And I'm Midori Leo, clearly we got off on the wrong foot, we're sorry for acting out of line during the exams a couple months ago, I hope we can have a fresh start." Leo held his gloved hand out to Iida politely in an attempt at peace making, which Iida happily accepted and gave Leo's hand a very firm shake.

"That's quite alright, I have to hand it to your sister, she figured out the actual nature of the practical skills exam. I... Was blind to it. It made me realize that I completely misread you! I hate to admit it, but you were the better person!" Iida turned to Izumi once more after letting go of Leo's hand and bowed deeply in apology as he praised her.

What... Was he even talking about? Leo sweatdropped at the sight unfolding in front of him.

Izumi looked confused and uncomfortable at his intense praise and bowing, and she started waving her hands around in front of her in a flustered matter, trying in a rush to assure him that it was fine and thanking him profusely for his kind words.

Leo coughed into his fist awkwardly and decided to excuse himself from the scene in favor of following Izuku to his desk.

The seats were set up to where Bakugou was sat directly in front of Izumi, Leo was behind her, and Izuku was behind Leo. Figures they'd all be sat together as well.

Leo glanced around at the desks to try and find Asuna's name, and noticed that she was assigned to sit beside him to the right. He smiled a bit at that, but it faded not long after as he zoned out in thought. He had started feeling quite bitter honestly, after she hadn't bothered to show her face again after the morning she left alone, and didn't give him any information about herself at all when she left that could give him a way to somehow touch bases again.

He had spent the past two months in a limbo of worry for her wellbeing, hurt from her avoidance, desire to see her show up pounding on his front door like a maniac again, and repeated disappointment each day when it never happened.

At this point he wasn't sure exactly how he felt, he supposed he'd figure it out once he actually saw her.

Izuku, meanwhile, plopped down into his assigned seat after placing his bag underneath his desk, and leaned back with his eyes closed, opting to get a few more moments of rest before the days activities began.

Due to this, he didn't take notice of a certain red and white haired boy that soon after sat down in the desk next to his. That was... Until he felt a pair of eyes on him, prompting him to open his eyes to find out who he could sense staring.

And that's when it happened, sapphire and grey orbs met with emerald green ones, and a spark of irritation quickly made itself apparent in Izuku's chest.

The boy nodded to him in silent greeting, not bothering to bring up the obvious hostility that Izuku was exuding. Izuku gave a stiff nod back, and turned his head forward again to avoid looking at the boy. He didnt know what it was about him that got him so worked up. But it pissed him off to no end.

All Izuku knew was that Shouto better give it his all from here on, or Izuku was gonna have to take things into his own hands for the sake of his own sanity.

Izumi was still talking to Iida when she heard a shout of glee coming from behind her, and felt a solid thump against her back as a pair of arms wrapped around her tightly.

"NEZUMI-CHAN!" Uraraka's voice called to her from behind, absolutely elated to finally see her friend again.

"Ochachan!! Hey! It's so good to see you!" Izumi giggled at the girl's infectious enthusiasm and turned herself around in her friends arms to face her and give a big hug back.

In her excitement, Uraraka activated her quirk on Izumi and she felt all the weight quickly leave her body.

"KYAH!!" Izumi squeaked loudly as her body floated up, and held onto her friend for dear life in fear of floating up to the ceiling.

"Oops! Ehehe, sorry about that!" Ochaco apologized, releasing her quirk and easing Izumi back down to the ground "Wow, even without my quirk you are super light weight!"

"Oh- haha, yah, it seems I was cursed with being tiny from the moment I was born. Hopeless case, really." Izumi laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's sooo NOT a curse! Your size suits you! You're absolutely adorable! Like a mini wife!" Ochaco complimented her, and Izumi blushed brightly at the 'wife' comment.

Why was it that people were so set on the topic of marrying her lately?! First Asuna-Chan, now Ochachan. How embarrassing..

But still, she didn't hate the positive attention. It honestly made her happy, this was such a huge change from elementary and junior high.

"If you're here to hunt for wifes, there is a chapel down the street. This is the department of heroics." A bored, sleepy voice could be heard coming from behind Ochaco, causing her squeak and quickly spin around to search for who had snuck up on her.

When Ochaco couldn't see who the voice belonged to anywhere, izumi tugged on her sleeve and pointed down at the floor, looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

Ochaco looked downwards and saw a scruffy man in a yellow sleeping bag laying on its side, practically inhaling the contents of a juice pouch.

Izuku watched the entire thing from his seat, and couldn't help his snort of amusement at the sight of his sister and her friend freaking out over his mentor's antics.

Leo was also watching, but he still wasn't sure what to make out of the situation, or how to react in general. It was just so... Strange. This school was definitely turning out to be interesting already.

"A... Caterpillar...?" Ochaco asked hesitantly.

That did it, Leo finally burst out laughing at Ochaco's words.

The man sighed and stood upright, unzipping his sleeping bag from the inside and climbing out of it to reveal his full black outfit and long white scarf wrapped multiple times around his neck.

Wait a minute...

_'That scarf, it looks a lot like the one that Zuku-Nii's mentor apparently wore that he was talking about when we were making Asuna's hero suit design... could he be..?'_ Izumi mulled this over in her mind as the man scanned his eyes over the classroom.

"It took you lot a total of 8 seconds to quiet down. Life is short, kids. You're all lacking in common sense." The man scolded as he walked into the doorway and over to the front of the classroom. "I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you."

Wait... _Aizawa?!_ Wasn't that their mother's maiden name? That was quite the coincidence. Izumi and Leo's eyes widened a bit when they heard the name, but they owned it up to there being a lot of same names in the world.

"I know this is sudden, but-"

Aizawa was cut off mid sentence by a loud slam of the classroom door opening again, and everyone's heads turned to the source of the sudden commotion.

"SORRY I'M LATE! SERIOUSLY, THIS SCHOOL'S SIZE SHOULD BE ILLEGAL..! ASUNA MEGUMI, PRESENT AND READY FOR CLASS!" Everyone's mouths gaped open at such a dramatic entrance from the girl that was even smaller than Izumi, and Leo didn't know why he expected anything less from her. He grinned behind his hand a bit, she was definitely always one for making grand entrances.

"...As I said before, no common sense. Take your seat, child." Aizawa was highly unamused by the interruption.

Asuna nodded and headed straight to the desk with her nametag on it that was next to Leo's and in front of the stoic Shouto's desks. She was quickly followed by Izumi, and Ochaco followed suit in a rush as well. Ochaco was seated to the right of Izumi and directly in front of Asuna.

Izumi sat down at her desk nervously, and instantly felt two holes being boored into the side of her head by a pare of familiar ruby irises that were giving her a death glare, and had been doing so ever since she entered the room.

Yep, she knew it, he was still totally pissed about the incident that happened between them behind their old school building.

Well, fine. It wasn't like she had forgiven him either anyway. She made a small "hmph" sound and made it a point to purposely not look in his direction.

Leo looked to his side to try and make eye contact with Asuna, but she was looking straight ahead with a set expression, not sparing him a glance. He frowned at that, and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom.

Izuku was now sitting in his seat with perfect posture, looking fully alert now as he gave his mentor the respect of his full attention.

"As I was saying... Put these on immidiately and then shove off to the P.E grounds." Aizawa plopped a pile of gym outfits on the top of his desk at the front and motioned for everyone to come and get one for themselves.

They all did as they were told, standing up and grabbing the outfit that had their name on the tag inside the clothing, and headed off to the changing rooms to change into them.

* * *

**Girl's Changing Rooms**

Izumi opened up the locker that had her name on it and took off her shirt and pants, folding them neatly and placing them inside. She was curious as to what they were going to be made to do, having already come to the conclusion that they would likely be skipping out on the orientation, based on the fact that they were dressing up in P.E clothing.

"Wow, Nezumi-Chan! Your body is actually really toned for being so small! I totally wasn't expecting it!" Uraraka commented from her position beside Izumi, also folding up her clothes and placing them in her adjoining locker.

"Ah- umm.. yah, I've always been really active, I guess." Izumi responded shyly, picking up her P.E shirt as she spoke.

"That must be an understatement. You dont get a body like that from just being active. Aaaah I'm so jealous! Maybe I should pick up some extra training too." Uraraka continued on, poking at her own slightly less impressive stomach region with a bit of a pout.

"Oh! No no! Dont say that, your body is perfect as it is! It would be bad if you ended up overdoing it, after all." Izumi waved her arms around in a fluster, trying to make it clear that Uraraka was in no way less than impressive herself.

"I agree. Everything in moderation." A girl that had her black hair held into a high ponytail joined in the conversation as she pulled on her gym shorts.

"Hmm, alright! If Nezumi thinks so, then I'm happy!" Uraraka accepted their reasoning without much of a fight, smiling brightly as she pulled her gym shirt over her head, causing her bubble shaped Bob to ruffle and stick up a bit in places.

Izumi finished changing and giggled at her upbeat friend, reaching a hand out to smooth her hair down for her.

"Ah, thank you! I didnt realize!" Uraraka said gratefully, giving Izumi a quick hug of thanks.

"Here, your hair is sticking up too, Izumi-Chan." A voice came from behind Izumi, and she felt a pair of small fingers pull through her messy green hair for a quick fix up.

"Thanks, Asuna! It's nice to finally see you again. We were all worried for you." Izumi turned to smile at Asuna kindly, getting a small smile back.

"Sorry about that, things got busy and I didn't have a way to contact you all. There isnt enough hours in the day, ya know?" Asuna brushed off Izumi's worry with a wave of her hand and Izumi nodded in agreement.

"Yah, you're right about that." She agreed, and the girls started heading out towards the field.

"You look a lot like Izuku-San, Izumi-Chan. I honestly almost got you two confused a couple times this morning." Momo started up conversation as they walked.

"Hmm? You know Zuku-Nii?" Izumi asked her in confusion and curiosity.

"Yes, he was at the recommendation exams with me and Todoroki-Kun, so we are acquainted." Momo responded politely, and the other girls stopped and looked between Momo and Izumi with wide eyes.

"Wait, no way, your brother is a recommended student too?" An invisible girl asked with excitement in her peppy voice, the floating clothes bobbing up and down signaling that she was jumping a bit with her own hype.

"Yah, I didn't know either until after the exam results came in." Izumi nodded, laughing a bit at the memory.

"Wow, that's like, super impressive! I thought we only had two recommended students in our class like 1-B does, now I feel kinda lucky to be in this class." Izumi could hear the bright smile in the transparent girl's voice, it was too bad she couldn't see it.

"Yah, and he is pretty good looking to, mind introducing us sometime?" A pink girl with two small horns asked teasingly, nudging Izumi lightly with a smirk.

"Oh- uuuh.." Izumi wasn't sure how to answer that question, but she was thankfully saved by Momo scolding the girl for saying such a thing.

"Hmm, I haven't been acquainted with him myself, but I do remember you, Izumi-San. You were the one that totally smashed that Zero Point robot back at the exams. That was super punk." A familiar looking girl with short purple hair and earlobes that looked like earphone jacks spoke up, and Izumi remembered that the girl was in the same replica city as she was during the exam.

Izumi cringed at the memory, that was a very painful experience, to say the least. But she smiled and nodded in affirmation none the less.

"Yah.. It was about to really hurt Ochachan, so my feet just kinda moved on their own, ya know?" Izumi responded modestly.

"Dude, that's what I call a hero's mindset. My names Kyoko Jiro, I look forward to learning with you!" The girl introduced herself.

"Ah, same here! I'm Izumi Midori, I hope we can become good friends!" Izumi absolutely glowed at the prospect of making new friends with everyone, and the group of girls who were watching couldnt contain their squeals of adoration.

"An angel.." The frog like girl commented, making Izumi blush at the compliment.

They all arrived at the designated meet up spot, and saw that the boys were already there and doing stretches.

"Took you girls long enough. We aren't here to have a good time chatting it up, so I suggest you get your heads in the proper gear before you end up messing this up for yourselves." Aizawa sensei's voice scolded them from the front of the grouped up students.

"Today we will be doing a quirk apprehension test, to help you all understand your current limits." Aizawa started, before being cut off by Uraraka, who seemed totally bummed out.

"A quirk apprehension test..? What about the opening ceremony?! Qnd the counselor meeting?!" Uraraka questioned him with a bit of a whine to her voice.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for such frilly niceties. I'm sure you all know that Yuuei has a reputation for on campus freedom. Well, that 'freedom' goes for us teachers as well." Aizawa answered her sternly.

"Softball pitch. Standing long jump. 50 meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength test. Sustained sideways jumps. Upper body exercises. Seated toe touch. These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks. The country still hasnt gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that is negligence on part of the ministry of education." Aizawa lectured as he pulled out a softball from his sleeping bag. "Megumi, how far could you pitch a soft ball in middle school?"

"52.6 meters." Asuna answered without missing a beat.

"Alright. Now try using your quirk this time. As long as you stay inside the circle, anything you do is fine." Aizawa tossed the ball at Asuna without warning, and she caught it with surprising reaction time.

"Alright..." She nodded, before stepping into the circle and drawing her arm back with the ball in hand, and throwing it with as much strength as she could muster.

The instant the ball left her finger tips, it vanished into a hole that was around the size of a soccer ball that suddenly opened up in the air right in front of her. It closed back up as soon as the ball entered it, and far off into the distance, a similar hole in the air opened up, and the ball flew out of it and went around 53 meters from it before dropping to the ground.

Aizawa looked down at the distance meter and grinned widely, genuinely impressed by the girl's skill.

He held it up to the class to show her score, and everyone's jaws dropped.

**858.2 meters**

"Woah.." Leo gasped out, absolutely blown away by the huge number displayed before him.

Bakugou furrowed his eyebrows, he recognized her name alright. Asuna Megumi, 1st place in the exams, one of the three people who ranked higher than him, beating his score by a whopping 49 points. He'd definitely have to keep a close eye on her. He wasn't about to let some shrimp one up him.

Izumi's mouth was gaped open in an "o" shape in amazement, not having seen Asuna's quirk, or even knowing what it was, until now.

That was an extremely rare quirk, for sure.

Izuku was also impressed by the girl, not only over the fact that her quirk was amazing, but also the fact that she could manage such an above average score even without using a quirk with her tiny body. He smirked widely, this was getting interesting.

"WOW! That was so awesome, Asuna-Chan! Now that i think about it, his looks really fun!" Uraraka shouted out so Asuna could hear her from her place in the circle, and Asuna smiled back at her with pride.

"Fun... you say..?" Aizawa asked, his voice suddenly dark and ominous.

'Oh boy, now you've done it.' Izuku sighed, if he knew his mentor, he knew that whatever he would say next wouldn't be good.

"So.. you were planning to spend the next three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes?" Izumi's back stiffened up like a board when Aizawa spoke, having a very bad feeling of what was to come.

"All right then... In that case, new rule: the person who ranks last in total points will be judged as having no potential, and instantly expelled." Aaaand there it was. Aizawa pulled his hair back from his face and looked to the group of frightened students with a wide, sadistic grin as he spoke.

"Huh?!" Leo blurted out without thinking, completely shocked by his sensei's words.

"Our freedom means we can dispense with students as we please! Welcome... To the Yuuei department of Heroics!" His words, though flat and monotone, held a hint of amusement that rang loudly across the group, putting a sense of urgency and dread in each of their hearts.

"What?! The person that ranks last gets expelled?! This is our first day here... But even if it weren't, that's just too unreasonable...!!" Uraraka was the only one bold enough to speak out against him in this situation, and she made her opinion on the matter clear for all to hear.

"... Natural disasters, massive accidents, ego-mad villains... All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan is positively _drenched_ in 'unreasonable'. And it's our job as heros, to reverse it all, and restore reason." Aizawa reasoned, and his words rang true and deep. "If you were counting a friendly chat at McD's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at Yuuei is one hardship after the next. This is Plus Ultra. I expect you to overcome these trials, and climb to the top."

Izumi and Leo both looked wracked with nerves, but they held a determined expression regardless. Izumi even managed to put on a wobbly half smile in an attempt to live up to her hero's beliefs.

Smiling in the face of adversity.

She could do this... No, she absolutely HAD to do this..!!

"Now then, that's it for the demonstration. Time to step up to the plate."

* * *

**50 Meter Dash**

First up to the plate for this test was Iuda and the frog like girl that was apparently named Tsuyu Asui. Izumi, though extremely nervous, was watching with great interest and concentration, pen and notebook in hand as she prepared to add her classmates quirks to her new 14th Hero Analasys Notebook.

As soon as the buzzer to start went off, Iida fired up the engines on his legs to as high as he could, and passed the 50 meters in a mere 3.04 seconds. Asui passed in 5.58 seconds by using her quirk to leap high and far like a frog across the goal.

"I could only shift to 3rd gear in the 50 meters.. I'll have to work on that." Iida assessed himself, which Izumi picked up on and began scribbling down.

"Iida-Kun, when you say 'only third gear', does that mean that you can go even faster if you have more room to speed up?" Izumi questioned him in between her dark muttering to herself.

"Ah, you're taking notes already? I applaud you, Izumi-Chan! But why would you want to take notes on my quirk, of all things?" Iida responded curiously, tilting his head a bit.

"Ah... Sorry, Iida-Kun, I like to keep in depth notes on my analysis of other peoples quirks and techniques if I find them to be amazing or useful enough. Force of habit, I guess?" Izumi apologized shyly, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"Amazing and useful? You are very kind, Izumi-Chan. I think it's wonderful that you are so dedicated to your goals to go the extra mile like this. Bravo!" Iida praised her once more, clapping his hands excitedly above his head in a very stiff manner.

She never got an answer to her question out of him, but she figured she could just ask again later. She turned next to Tsuyu and gave her a bright smile.

"Tsuyu-Chan, do you mind telling me a bit more about your quirk? Those leaps were amazing!" Izumi requested with enthusiasm.

"Sure." Tsuyu nodded her head and walked over to her, and Izumi fist pumped in the air with an excited whispered 'yes!'

Meanwhile, Izuku was hanging back from the main action, since him and the other two recommended students were exempt from this exercise thanks to them already completing it in the exams. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, taking slow practiced breaths and clearing his mind.

He had started feeling very on edge ever since he walked into the classroom that morning, and he finally found a time where he could do some simple breathing exercises away from the crowd without being bothered.

"Hey." That was... Until a voice broke his concentration and brought him back to reality much too soon, causing him to frown deeply and not even bother to opening his eyes. He recognized the voice, he didnt need to see the face too.

"I'm busy, rain check." Izuku clipped out, before trying his best to get back into a meditative state of mind.

"..." the boy didnt speak again, but he didnt leave either, and Izuku found it very difficult to do this properly with a pair of eyes on him.

He sighed heavily and ran an aggravated hand through his unruly green hair, finally opening his eyes up to glare at the two toned boy in front of him.

"What." It was a statement. Not a question. He wasn't asking for an answer, he was demanding an explanation. He really didn't need this right now.

"You're angry." The boy stated simply, and the bluntness caught Izuku off guard for a moment.

"Oh? What gave you the hint?" Izuku didnt even bother to deny it.

"The constant 'get the hell away from me' vibes that you have had rolling off of you in waves since this morning." Well, that was getting to the point. Good. Izuku liked it when things were simple and cut to the chase. It made this whole situation a little less shitty.

"Well, if that's the case, then why is it that you are doing quite the opposite?" Izuku questioned him with a tired, frustrated sigh.

"You're strong." The boy said, and Izuku was once again taken off guard.

"Huh?"

"You are strong. And your quirk is fire. So if you dont take care of yourself, then it would be a waste of a potentially good opponent." Izuku frowned at that. So it was because of his quirk of all things that his attempt at relaxing was interrupted. The fact that he weilded fire. What was it with this kid and fire? He wouldnt even use his own. So why did Izuku's matter in the first place?!

"If that's what this is about, then I'll make it a bit more clear and concise for you and just say it. Fuck vibes, _Get the hell away from me__" _Izuku bit out, and Shouto just raised an eyebrow in response.

"You haven't been sleeping. That much is obvious." There he goes again with saying unexpected yet accurate things.

"And why is that any of your buisness?"

"I just answered that, but you clearly didnt like my answer so I'll refrain from repeating myself." Shouto replied flatly.

"... You're exhausting." Izuku sighed out again, dragging a hand down his face.

"Good. Maybe you'll sleep tonight then." Shouto responded, before turning around and casually walking away.

_...what the fuck?_

* * *

It was finally Izumi's turn for the 50 meter dash, and she was doing some leg stretches in her place at the start line as she waited. She was going up against Katsuki, and she couldn't help but notice his eyes staring at her intensely, as if he was looking for something in her.

It was.. unnerving..

"Kats- Bakugou. Please stop staring so much, it makes me nervous..." she corrected herself halfway through almost using his usual nickname.

"Hah? And why the fuck would I care if you are nervous? Don't tell me what to do, Nezumi." He growled back to her, causing her lips to pull into a sad frown, but she kept silent after that none the less.

The countdown started, and Izumi got down into a running position, powering up 5% of One For All into her legs.

The buzzer sounded, and in the next instant, she took off, ignoring the sound of loud repeted explosions coming from beside her.

**"4.03 seconds"**

**"4.13 seconds"**

Izumi slowed to a stop after passing the finish line, and looked to see who got which score.

She smiled proudly when she saw that she had came in before Bakugou, even if by just .1 seconds, but it quickly turned into a grimace as she felt the painful strain in her legs from using One For All.

At least she didnt break anything anymore.

Katsuki growled lowly when he saw that Izumi had gotten a better time than him. Since fucking when could her quirk do that?! He was sure her quirk was something to do with canceling other quirks out, not making her run like the fucking wind. And he didn't see her eyes glowing or hair floating either, so how the fuck did she do that?!

Bakugou glared at her harshly, and as he did so, he caught her pained expression and the angry glare turned into a confused and concerned frown. What was even going on anymore...

She had become a total mystery. Just one big question mark in almost every way, and Bakugou didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing. But he refused to cofront her about his feelings of all things. After all, she didnt give two shits about him. She blocked his number and everything, why the hell should he care?

He turned sharply and stomped away in anger, and Izumi plopped onto her butt on the ground to massage her aching and strained muscles.

* * *

Next up to the start line was Asuna and Leo. They were both standing in their respective spots doing their stretches, Leo hadn't said a word to her all morning, and she had done the same. He wondered what the hell she was playing at. Did he do something to make her mad? Did he do something to scare her off? He didnt understand and it hurt. She was the first and only person to touch him without getting hurt. She was the one who saved his life. She was his friend. And yet...

"Leo." He heard her finally say his name, and snapped out of his spiraling thoughts to look up at her with a searching gaze. "You were zoning out. You heard Aizawa, if you dont wanna get expelled, then focus."

Leo averted his eyes away from her, feeling even more conflicted and confused about her actions now. She was like a mystery puzzle whose peices didn't match up right.

"You've been avoiding me. You never got in touch after you left, and now two months later, I see you again and you don't even give me the time of day for a simple 'Hi' or something. Aren't we friends? Did I do something wrong?" Leo finally voiced what had been on his mind, and she frowned deeply in response.

"Leo... that's not- I-"

**_"..2...1...*BZZZZT*"_**

They both whipped back into gear at the sound of the count down, cutting off any answers to his questions as they took off to complete the 50 meter dash in their own ways.

Asuna fell straight down into a portal and reappeared above the finish line an instant later, landing into a painful face plant in the dirt, and scoring the most impressive score of them all at .1 seconds.

Leo kicked off his shoes at the last second and ran barefoot, using the instantly melted ground below him to slide across to the finish line much faster than he could have done otherwise. He looked up to see that he beat his junior high record by 1.5 seconds, finishing at 4.5 seconds.

The adrenaline from his run hadn't yet worn off, so he allowed the excitement he felt for his score to overshadow his conflicted feelings with Asuna for the time being, and jumped in the air with a shout of victory.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to grab his shoes first, so when he landed, his feet melted into the ground with the extra pressure of his landing behind it and made him sink into the ground up to his knees.

"UWAH-!" he shouted in shock and fell backwards, his legs bending at the knees as his feet and calfs stayed buried into the ground, still melting it away.

Thankfully, Asuna was quick to act, and Portals his shoes over to him and pulled him out by his hand. "Like I said. Focus, baaaka."

He quickly put his shoes back on and couldnt help but to grin up to the girl standing before him.

She gave a prideful grin back and turned to walk back to the group of students, knowing that he'd follow suit without her asking.

And he did exactly that.

* * *

The next assessment was the grip strength test.

Izumi used the 5% of one for all focused in her hand to grip the tester, and got a score of 401kg. She made another celebratory shout, pumping her fist in the air again, but flinched back as she felt her right fits start to bruise from the strain.

Leo took off his glove and gripped the tester as hard as he could with his bare hand, and it melted and dripped right through his fingers.

Asuna used her quirk to open a portal up around the grip tester, and close the portal with it halfway in, causing it to cut cleanly in half.

Bakugou used his explosion quirk to add an explosion to his grip, which gave him another extremely impressive score of his own. He noticed Izumi flinch in pain from across the room and grip her fist, and it irked him, but he chose to ignore the urge to go up to her about it. He was supposed to be not caring. It's not like he hadnt pysically hurt her himself before anyway, so it shouldn't be anything new to see...

So then why did it bother him so much now? He couldn't find a fitting answer to that question no matter how deep he searched within himself.

How fucking annoying.

_Damn Midoris..._

Izuku, meanwhile, was watching the class at work from the back of the gym, taking the initiative to write notes on what he was observing of their classmates for Izumi.

He was impressed when the man with 8 arms got a score of 540kg using just his raw strength with all the hands on one side. Izumi would love to know more about him, for sure. He added a side note for her to question him on the specifics later.

"Alright, next." Aizawa recorded all the scores, giving Asuna and Leo an infinity score for breaking the grip testers, and then had them move on to the next test.

* * *

The standing long jump was one of the easier ones for Izumi, or... it would be in normal circumstances, but her legs were beginning to cramp up, and she almost didn't make it across the sand box thanks to a particularly bad one that happened mid air. Thankfully she just scraped by with it, though.

Asuna opted to clear this one without using her quirk, since she didn't wanna over use it and get sick again.

Leo's quirk didnt do him any good here, but thankfully his amazing raw physical capabilities made up for that and he cleared it without issue.

Bakugou used his explosions to blast him over the sandbox with ease, and finally it was time to move on again.

* * *

The repeted side steps were painful for Izumi, but she suffered through it and used the 5% of one for all regardless, giving her a score of 360 side jumps per minute.

Her legs were now becoming bruised as well, but she was fine. She could manage.

Asuna couldn't use her Portals here, that type of rapid use would require too much precision and control that she didn't have yet. She got 150 side jumps per minute, followed closely by Leo who's quirk was also useless here, who got 148 side jumps per minute. Both of their physical capabilities were almost even with eachother on the scale of way above average it was very impressive, Aizawa had to admit.

Surprisingly, grape face was the one that came out on top in this particular test. Izuku grimaced at that, but he had to admit, even if the user was an insult to mankind, the quirk itself had its uses. He scribbled down a few notes, but didnt provide as much detail as he did for others simply to spite the boy.

* * *

There were now only four tests left. The ball throw, the distance run, the seated toe touches, and the sit ups. Both Izumi, Asuna, and Leo were about tired of it at this point, the drawbacks of their quirks starting to get to Asuna and Izumi, and the emotional stress of using his poison quirk quickly wearing Leo down in another way entirely. He never liked using it to begin with, after all. It was quite a terrifying feeling, knowing he could end up hurting others in the process with a single miss step.

* * *

Asuna was exempt from doing the softball pitch this time, so she decided to take a breather at the back of the group against a tree next to Izuku, who was continuously scribbling away at that notebook he had been silently working in the whole time.

* * *

"Taking notes?" Asuna initiated conversation, feeling awkward just sitting with him in silence.

"Mhm. Zumi-Chan can't take them while she is doing the tests herself, so I figured I'd surprise her with them." Izuku answered Asuna with a far off voice, clearly very focused on whatever he was writing down in the moment.

"You're a good brother." Asuna said with a smile at him, allowing herself to envy Izumi for just a moment as she said so.

"I try." He responded simply, glancing up from the book to give her a quick smile back.

Asuna then noticed that Bakugou, Izumi, and Leo were the only ones remaining for the softball pitch, and refocused her attention on them instead.

Bakugou added an explosive boost to his pitch, earning him an impressively high score of 705.2 meters. Leo scored a solid 77 meters with his physical strength alone, and finally it was Izumi's turn.

She walked up to the circle and got into position, before starting to power up all for one in her arm again. She felt the power crackling under her skin, and took that as her signal to let go.

But in that moment, all the power left her, and the ball landed at just 46 meters.

"H-Huh? My quirk... I was sure I... "

"I erased it, your quirk. It defies reason. I can't help but wonder, how did someone like you end up getting accepted into this academy." Izumi suddenly felt hard cloth wrap around her and pull her across the entire distance between her and Aizawa, making her stop just inches away from his face, which made his intimidating angry scowl all the more frightening for her.

"You.. Erased it...? Wait.. That's kind of like.." izumi clamped her mouth shut before she said too much. That quirk was almost exactly like how her quirk worked, canceling quirks, and the hair floating up and glowing red eyes was another big pointer. That and the fact that Aizawa was her mother's maiden name, it couldn't be.. "Are you.. related to me in any way, Aizawa-Sensei..?"

Aizawa clicked his tongue in response to her completely unrelated question, and chose not to answer in the moment in favor of giving her the scolding she very much needed and deserved.

"From what I've observed, you cant handle your quirk's power. Meaning you can't use it efficiently at all. Do you honestly believe that someone is going to come save you every time you cripple yourself?"

"N-no I didn't! I jus-"

"Whatever Hope's you may have nursed of your imminent rescue, as you can see, no one is in a position to come to your aid." Aizawa tightened the bandages around her further to get his point across. "There is a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself reacuing over a thousand innocents from a disaster all by himself. While you may have his brute courage, all you'll manage to do at this rate is running around like an idiot in need of saving yourself. Face it, your _'power'_ wont help you to become a hero, Midori Izumi." He gave her those last words of advice, before finally releasing the bandages hold on her and letting her back away. He closed his eyes and his hair fell, letting out a sigh, he turned around and walked back to where he could observe once more. "I gave you back your quirk... try the pitch a second time and let's get this over with."

"It looks like Aizawa-Sensei was giving Izumi-Chan some advice." Iida hypothesized as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"..." Bakugou was glaring silent daggers at Aizawa against his own will. Seeing her be handled around like that by other people really pissed him off. Got under his skin in a way he couldn't fucking stand.

Asuna and Izuku were watching intensely, both concerned for Izumi's sake as they watched her stand still in a deep muttering spell, a shadow from her bangs covering her face.

Leo's eyebrows knitted together in his own concern for his sister, not liking how her demeanor seemed to completely change after Aizawa said whatever it was to her.

_'Absolutely zero potential'_ Aizawa thought to himself as he watched the display.

But their worries ended up being for naught, as Izumi's expression hardened into a determined one once more as she stopped muttering and looked up again, that fire blazing in her eyes that Izuku loved to see.

She pulled her arm back, and flung it forward with all her might, concentrated 100% of her power into the very tip of her finger at the last point of contact.

The ball took off with a sonic **_BOOM_** and flew at rapid speed across the field, before finally landing far off.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that, and looked down to see her score of 1057.8 meters on the device in his hand.

Aizawa grinned widely at that, looking up to see her clench her hand into a fist with only the one finger bruised, yet not broken. "I can still move, Aizawa-Sensei!" Her voice was wobbly with the pain, but she was still managing to keep it together.

_'Dear Kami that hurts... But it's not as excruciating as the last time I used 100%.. That's good at least..'_ she thought to herself, taking deep shaky breaths as she watched Aizawa's demeanor with her visibly change.

"Ohooo? This kid.." Perhaps the potential wasn't completely zero after all. Good, he would have hated to have expelled her and then have to put up with Izuku being difficult with him over it. That boy was the most stubborn man he had ever laid eyes upon, apart from a certain infuriating grinning top hero, that was.

Izumi's brothers smiled proudly at her. Izuku knew first hand how hard it was to impress Aizawa. So the fact that Aizawa was very clearly impressed made it even more of a bonus to the situation in his eyes.

Asuna watched with her eyes wide in both astonishment and concern for her friend. She had such an overwhelming amount of power, it was amazing. And also unfortunate, the fact that it was such a double edged sword.

Bakugou watched with wide eyes for much of the same reasons as Asuna had. He wasnt even able to properly process the fact that small, timid Nezumi had so much power in just the tip of her finger. It was unfathomable to him. But when he saw the tears that Izumi was fighting back from the pain, he flicked his eyes to the finger in question, and saw that it had bruised into a deep purple color and swollen up. No fucking wonder she was damn near crying over there. Her quirk was hurting her every time she used it, so why the hell did she keep using it?!

"STOP BEING SO STUPID, SHITRAG NEZUMI! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE, EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Bakugou couldn't take it anymore. All of this was just... too much, way too fast, and he didnt understand any of it.

If there was one thing he hated more than anything else, it was something that he didn't understand. The unknowns always got under his skin more than anything else, and made him feel like he would drive himself mad just trying to figure it out.

He took off towards her at a run, holding his hands back in his usual 'try me and I'll blow you into the next century' pose, letting off a few warning blasts to show her that he was serious. (Even though he wasn't...)

After the second warning blast however, his palms suddenly stopped sparking completely, as if his nitroglycerin sweat had completely dried up in a matter of seconds. He recognized this feeling. Did she fucking use her shitty quirk on him or something?!

He looked up at her with an angry scowl, about to start throwing a slew of curses her way, when he realized that her hair was still laying flat and her eyes werent glowing at all.

Then how the...?!

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his body and pull him to a stop completely. Try as he might, he couldn't pull himself free from his bindings. "The shit's this cloth?! I can't move..!"

"Its my special 'capturing weapon,' a steel wire alloy woven with carbon fibers. Stop making me use my quirk so much, I have dry eye, damnit!" Aizawa answered Bakugou's question in a grumpy manner. This year's bunch of fresh students were definitely a hand full, no doubt about that.

"Hah? That was your quirk just now? Why is your quirk so damn similar to Nezumi's?! Are you some kind of copier or some shit?!" Bakugou turned his head to look back at Aizawa with a questioning glare.

"Tsk, too many damn questions today. I need a nap... we're wasting time, prepare for the next trial." Aizawa grumbled out, finally deactivating his eraser quirk and releasing the bindings from around Bakugou as his hair fell back down around his shoulders.

Izumi frowned and inched her way around Bakugou, keeping a safe distance from him as she did so, and then quietly ran over to Uraraka, Leo, and Iida to escape the angry blonde.

"Nezumi! Is your finger alright?!" Uraraka asked in worry, and Izumi nodded to her with a small smile.

"Ah... Yah.. I'll be fine." Izumi reassured her.

"Tsk.." she managed to escape him yet again. Just like a Goddamn Nezumi keeps escaping a cat.

* * *

The final three tests went by quickly, Izumi somehow managed to keep up with the pace despite the pain in her finger and cramps in her legs and arm. Asuna managed to use her quirk for one final time for the distance run before calling it quits in favor of completing the final two normally. Leo's quirk didn't really do any good for the final three either way, so he instead finished them just by using his above average physical capabilities.

Finally they had all gathered back at the front of the field to receive their scores from Aizawa Sensei.

"Time to present the results. The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recite all your scores myself it will take forever, so I'll just show them all at once." He clicked a button on a remote in his hand, and a projection of the scores appeared in front of him.

1 - Asuna Megumi

2 - Leo Midori

3 - Bakugou Katsuki

4 - Izumi Midori

5 - Iida Tenya

6 - Tokoyami Fumikage

7 - Shouji Mezou

8 - Ojiro Mashirao

9 - Kirishima Eijiro

10 - Ashido Mina

11 - Uraraka Ochaco

12 - Koji Koda

13 - Rikido Sato

14 - Tsuyu Asui

15 - Yuuga Aoyama

16 - Sero Hanta

17 - Kaminari Denki

18 - Jiro Kyoka

19 - Hagakure Tooru

20 - Mineta Minoru

An ear piercing sob came from somewhere in the middle of the group, and everyone turned their heads downwards to see Mineta starting to break down in a fit of ugly tears.

Izumi felt terrible for him, despite the downsides to his personality, he still had dreams like all the rest of them here. She turned her head away, feeling guilty that she had passed through, yet he hadn't. Izumi, who practically had this opportunity given to her by the nation's #1 hero, whilst Mineta had earned it all on his own, with his own quirk and his own full efforts, and he was getting his chance stolen right out from underneath him.

She couldn't help but feel... Guilty..

"Oh, yah. By the way, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie." Aizawa finally spoke up after letting the rankings sink in for a few moments. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAAAA?!?!" The majority of the class shouted in unison at that bomb that was just dropped over their heads, relief washing over them all in a wave of long overdue exhaustion.

"C'mon, guys, use your brains. Of course it was just a ruse." Momo said with a sigh, shaking her head in exasperation at her classmates.

Izuku couldn't help but find amusement in the whole situation. This was the absolute most perfect way to wrap up the lesson. Make the pervy grape cry and then cause the entire class lose their shit in one fell swoop. This. This was one of the many reasons why Aizawa was his favorite hero and mentor.

Izumi fell to her knees in a mix of relief and exhaustion from the whole thing, feeling like a total idiot for falling for something like that and actually getting herself worked up over it as well.

"And... Right, yep. With that, it's over. Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom, so give them a once over. And Izumi, go to recovery girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tomorrow's absurd ordeal." Aizawa handed Izumi a pass to the nurse's office, and then shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave the field, dismissing the class as he did so.

* * *

**3:21PM - After School**

Izumi walked slowly down the sidewalk on the path that lead to the 1-A dorms. She was absolutely _drained_ from the treatment she got from recovery girl after class, and at times even found it difficult to not just lay down on the ground and take a nap right then and there.

"So tired..." she grumbled to no one in particular as she continued on, before her foot caught on an uneven slab of concrete and everything in her world started tilting.

She closed her eyes tightly, bracing for impact, but it never came. Surprised, she looked up to angry ruby eyes glaring down at her, causing her heart to jump into her throat.

"B-Bakugou..! I'm sorry I didnt mean to-"

"Can it, Nezumi. And get out of my way. You're walking way too slow." He snapped at her before releasing his hold on her shoulder and walking past her in aggravation.

Izumi looked to Katsuki's retreating form and smiled slightly. "Thanks, Katsu-Kun.. I'll be more careful." she said, knowing Katsuki well enough to know when he was putting up a front.

He paused in his tracks for a moment at her words, but quickly resumed his fast pace once more without saying anything in return. He still didn't like the way she made him feel so... Weak. That's the best word he could find to describe the feeling he had. And he couldn't allow it to continue any longer.

He needed to get his priorities straight and focus his mind on the game, rather than always getting so distracted by a girl of all things. If she had proven anything today, it was that she was an obvious threat.

Both to herself, and to his dreams of becoming number one.

And that just wouldn't do.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 10: Dorms and _****_Hero Gear!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Dorms And Hero Gear!

A/N: Wow! This chapter took me almost 8 days to complete, I'm so sorry for the delay! I ended up getting in a bit fo a stump on this one for a few days, and things have become chaotic as of the last week with my grandmother sick. I have a couple days completely free so I'll be using that to write the next chapter and hopefully have it out much sooner than I did this one!

The songs I am recommending for this chapter are the English Version of "Dakara Hitori Ja Nai" by Ama Lee as well as the English Version of "Resuscitated Hope" by AmaLee! I'm sure you will all see the connection with the story here when you hear them.

Anyways! That's all for now! I'll be writing chapter 11 today! It was almost 4:00AM where I am when I finished this, so it was best if I stopped for the night and slept xD

So I'll see you all in the next chapter! And I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"There is one class per building. Boys and girls are separated by wing. The right wing is for the girls, and the boys wing is on the left. However, the first floor is common space. The dining area, baths, and laundry facilities can be found here." Aizawa gave the students of class 1-A a quick rundown on the set up of their dorms, and half of the class started going completely crazy over it.

"It's spacious! It's pretty! It's spaciously pretty! And there's sofaaaaaas!" Mina's black and golden eyes sparkled as she gushed over the interior.

"Oooooooh~!" Hagakure's clothes could be seem jumping up and down in excitement.

"There's even a court yard!" Sero chimed in happily.

"Its a freakin' mansion..." Uraraka's eyes were as wide as saucers, and as she spoke, she could be seen falling over in shock.

"Uraraka-Chan!" Iida called out to her with worry, and Izumi quickly reached out to catch her friend.

Izuku hung behind the rest of the class, observing his new surroundings from the back silently, taking everything in. It was indeed a mansion sized dorm building. It was quite impressive for them to build something like this on short notice, in his opinion. He felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head and frowned, before turning around with a quickness and glaring at the two toned boy standing there once more.

"Dude, what's your deal? This is starting to get uncomfortable. Christ, as if I didn't have enough of that kinda shit in elementary and junior high." Izuku grumbled at Shouto irritably.

"Sharp senses, I wasn't staring for that long, yet you picked up on it anyway.." Shouto murmured to himself, for some reason he had taken a keen interest in the green haired teen, but he couldn't quite put a finger on why. He had been trying to figure out why the greenette had somehow occupied his thoughts for the majority of each night the past two months, and frankly he didn't like it at all.

He had too much else that was more important to worry about instead of some guy he met at the exams. He had to surpass his father - and without his left side at that. He shouldn't be letting himself get side tracked, so why...?

Izuku saw Shouto's eyes furrow in a mix of confusing feelings that he couldnt even begin to place, so he instead just relaxed his posture in front of the boy and shook his head a bit, clearly the 'stay the fuck away' thing wasn't going to do him much good, and the two toned boy seemed clearly conflicted. He wasnt like Katsuki or the others that would follow him around like sheep.

He cared. Even if it was a bother.

"Something is bothering you, and it's obviously something to do with me, so why dont we just lay it all out. That whole _'be blunt and cut to the chase' _thing that you are so good at. Out with it." Izuku settled on approaching the issue head on.

"... You're aggravating me." Was the first thing Shouto said in response.

Well that was unexpected...

"Excuse me? I'm aggravating? You're the one who keeps relentlessly approaching me." Izuku responded bitterly. He seriously needed a nap after this...

"Exactly. I couldn't care less about others. All that should matter is rising to the top with my ice. Yet for some reason that I cant figure out, you won't stay out of my head. Its aggravating, meaning by extension, you are." Shouto explained his reasoning, and it made Izuku fully pull back for a moment.

He was always in Shouto's head? He couldnt help but let out a bark of ironic laughter at that. The issue was mutual, it seemed.

Maybe that's why he wasnt sleeping, he thought to himself jokingly. His mom told him one time that if you can't sleep at night, it means someone is thinking about you.

He knew that wasn't true though, of course.

"Something funny?" Shouto asked, raising a white eyebrow questioningly.

"Eh, not really. More ironic than funny. The issue is mutual. You are infuriatingly aggravating to me as well." Izuku grinned at him now, for some reason this whole conversation somehow made him a bit less pissed off at the teen.

"Huh.." Shouto wasn't really sure how to respond to Izuku's sudden open change in demeanor, but he was admittedly relieved by it.

"So, now that we have that settled.. Let's try again from square one, my name is Izuku Midori, it's nice to meet you." Izuku held a hand out to shake with a laid back smile.

"Yah. I'm Shouto." Shouto accepted the offered hand and responded woth a short and simple self introduction, before they both turned their focus back towards Aizawa just as Mineta decided to open his mouth.

"Did I hear that right...? The baths and laundry rooms are shared space...? Am I dreaming...? Someone pinch me!" Izuku's eyes turned to slits and he decided that he would do just that.

So he pinched Mineta. Hard.

"OWW!"

In the background, Shouto's whole body was shaking in his attempt to contain his laughter.

* * *

"Man, I'm exhausted! I can't wait to finally hit the hay." Kirishima stretched and yawned as he walked upstairs to the boy's wing with the others, fully prepared to lay down and pass out within the next few moments.

"Yah dude, you said it. I wonder what kind of crazy thing we'll be doing tomorrow, if the first day was like this!" Denki laced both hands behind his head as he walked beside Kirishima. "Anyway, this is my room, so I'll see you all to-"

Denki froze and his jaw dropped when he saw the pile of unpacked boxes in his otherwise empty room.

"Oh.." He sweatropped, finally remembering that they were still supposed to set up their own rooms also.

Izuku groaned under his breath, he did not want to deal with unpacking tonight. "I'll just sleep on my floor.." he muttered to himself as he walked down the hall towards his own room. The others watched him with mouths agape, surprised that he could even comfortably sleep on the floor like that.

"Tsk, stupid fucking side characters. Of course we'd have to unpack our own shit. What did you expect?" Bakugou rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

Leo smiled awkwardly as he watched his brother walk away, and sweat dropped at Katsuki's harsh words, before letting out a sigh and turning to his room, which was at the end of the hall to the left of Katsuki's. He didn't have much to unpack compared to Izuku and Izumi, but it would still take some time.

Shouto followed behind Izuku, and found that his room was to the right of Izuku's, he glanced over to Izuku's now shut door, before walking into his own to unfold his tatami mat, also opting to unpack in the morning.

* * *

"...I forgot about this" Asuna had just opened her new bedroom door when the realization hit her.

"Oh, yah. We still need to unpack, huh?" Izumi said as she looked over Asuna's shoulder at the boxes in the middle of the floor.

"Yep.." Asuna pouted a bit, she really wanted to play the new game that came out over the weekend. "Oh! By the way, I finished that game you let me borrow, you can have it back now. It was really good!" Asuna shuffled in her bag for a moment before pulling out the game in question.

"Thanks! But if you want, you can keep it. I've also already played it, after all, so I don't really need it. You seem like the type to collect that kind of thing honestly." Izumi smiled brightly at Asuna as she spoke, waving her arms in front of her to dismiss the worry.

"You're so pure, Izumi-Chan!" Hagakure added herself into the conversation with her usual high energy.

"How can you be so energetic all the time? It seems like I'd get exhausted. You really go super hardcore, girl." Jirou questioned Hagakure as she twirled her earphone jack around her finger casually.

"It's admirable, if you ask me! Plus, I agree with her. Izumi-Chan is very wholesome." Yaoyorozu spoke up next, and Asuna nodded in agreement with the rest.

"Its agreed then! Let's start up an Izumi Protection Squad! Protect the pure bean!" Asuna punched a determined fist up in the air, and the others did so also, almost in unison as if it was practiced.

Izumi blushed deeply at her new friends words, not sure what to say in response to such a thing, so instead, she just hid her blushing face behind her hands and let out a small embarrassed squeak.

Mina squealed in delight at how cute Izumi was, and jumped up and down in good cheer.

"W-Well, I guess I'll head to my room now and unpack. Best not to put it off, right?" Izumi's voice was small and muffled behind her hands, and she shuffled away shyly without even bothering to remove them from her face.

"An angel, pure and green." Asui said with a Kero as she watched the small girl close herself into her room.

"Izumi's right. Why don't we all get our rooms done and then get some sleep?" Yaoyorozu suggested to the others.

They all agreed and went into their separate rooms to begin the long process.

* * *

**Classroom 1-A - Next Afternoon**

"Hey, Izumi-Chan! I have been meaning to ask - do you mind if I get your phone number? You know, for classmate reasons." Denki approached Izumi with great nonchalance with his question, and Izumi happily obliged.

"Oh! Of course, I don't mind!" Izumi smile up at him brightly before pulling out her phone and reading off her phone number to him.

Bakugou was listening in, of course. How couldn't he? He was sat right in front of her, after all. And he knew for a fact that the phone number she just carelessly gave away to the idiotic Pikachu was the same number that he had in his phone.

That settles it then. She really did block him.

The confirmation of his suspicions made his rage flare up to all new levels. The rage mixed with no longer deniable hurt and sadness.

He did what he did all of these years for her sake. It hurt him just as much, if not more, than it did her the whole time. And now that their friendship was fully destroyed by his own hands, he finds that it was all for nothing. She ended up having a quirk. She still went to Yuuei. And she still plans to become a hero. Now she has all these new fucking extras for friends and he has been blocked out and forgotten.

How fucking ironic.

**"IT IS I... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** Bakugou's spiraling thoughts came to a screeching hault as All Might's booming voice sounded through the room while he literally bursted into the classroom through the doorway.

Izumi's eyes sparkled as she saw her hero enter the classroom, "You came!" She shouted in excitement.

Leo looked at her with a curiously raised eyebrow. He would think that it would be obvious that their teacher had shown up to the lesson. Maybe that was just her fangirl level excitement showing.

Izuku rolled his eyes at the very _not normal_ entrance. Seriously, if Izuku didn't know any better, he would be wondering why this guy even had the title of #1 hero.

But Izuku did, in fact, know better.

Asuna's eyes were shining almost as much as Izumi's were, her also being a huge fan of All Might. She let out a loud "WOOOOAH!" as soon as he made himself known, and was practically vibrating in her seat. And Leo couldn't help but thing that she could even compete with Izumi in the illegally adorable department.

"I can't believe it! All Might is really gonna be teaching us!"

"That design is from the silver age! The style clashes so much that it's giving me goosebumps!"

The class were all chiming in with their own hype as All Might dramatically made his way to the front of the class, posing the whole way.

**"THIS IS FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES! FOR THIS CLASS WE WILL BE BUILDING UP YOUR HERO FOUNDATION THROUGH VARIOUS TRIALS!"** All might started his lesson with explaining exactly what they would be doing during the class, and also mentioned that they would get tons of credit for it. **"SO! LETS JUMP RIGHT IN WITH THIS! THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!"** He pulled out a flash card from practically nowhere and held it out in front of the class for everyone to see.

**'BATTLE'** Was written in bold lettering across the front of it, and everyone cheered in excitement.

"The trial... Of battle!" Katsuki and Izumi said at the same time, Katsuki sounded excited at the concept, while Izumi sounded much more nervous.

**"AND TO GO WITH YOUR FIRST BATTLE, WE'VE PREPARED THE HERO SUITS THAT WE HAD YOU SEND IN REQUESTS FOR TO MATCH YOUR QUIRKS!"** All Might clicked a button on a remote that he had in his hand, and the walls suddenly slid out to reveal shelf after shelf of numbered silver suitcases.

"OUR BATTLE GEAR! AWESOME!" Kirishima shouted out whilst pumping a fist in the air as the others cheered and looked at the suitcases in awe.

Each member of the class was called up to grab their gear, and finally they were all back in their seats, clutching their suitcases to themselves with big grins on their faces.

**"GO GET CHANGED AND THEN WE'LL BE READY TO BEGIN! EVERYONE GATHER AT GROUND BETA! THE GARB YOU BRING INTO THE BATTLEFIELD IS VITALLY IMPORTANT, BOYS AND GIRLS!"**

* * *

**Ground Beta - After Changing**

**"REMEMBER THIS WELL, YOUNG ZYGOTES!"**

Izuku heard All Might's booming voice call out to them as they stepped out from the changing rooms and into Ground Beta, he took the lead of the class and walked with his head held high in natural pride as he walked.

**"-FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU'RE ALL..."**

Leo and Asuna followed now far behind him, along with many of the rest of the class, looking like true heros in their hero garb.

**"-OFFICIALLY HEROS IN TRAINING!"**

Izumi took the rear some ways behind the rest of the class, having had a hard time dressing into her outfit properly at first, she was running slightly behind. She dashed out of the changing rooms with heavy breath, "Hold on! Wait for me guys!"

**"-SO LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF. YOU EMBRYOS!"**

Finally everyone was fully revealed wearing their hero outfits, in their full completed glory. It was an intense feeling, and it filled the four of them, as well as the rest of the class, up with pride and confidence like never before.

Izumi looked around shyly at everyone else's outfits, and her eyes instantly went to Katsuki, as if by an unknown magnetic force. And it seemed that Katsuki was looking right back at her. His expression was one that she couldnt quite pinpoint. It looked like a mix of anger, sadness, and amazement. What was even going on in her estranged friend's head lately? Izumi couldn't help but wonder why exactly he always seemed so... Sad, and confused now that they were all attending Yuuei together. If anything she only expected anger and nothing else, but this was a bit... Troubling.

They were both locked in a silent stare off with eachother, and the extra notice that Katsuki seemed to be giving her in the moment began to make her face heat up in shy embarrassment, and made her all to aware that she was indeed slightly more... exposed.. In some areas than she usually would be otherwise. For example the upper part of her thigh to her hip, and the dip of her chest were open, though she was grateful for the fact that her brother suggested ahead of time that she make her outfit more modest in coverage for the most part while they were designing. Things could have been much worse otherwise.

Asuna looked down at herself with a satisfied grin that was hidden by the tall collar of her cape. This was EXACTLY what she was going for. She had to give it to those support department people. They knew their stuff, that was for sure!

Izuku held his arms up in front of him, examining the material of his sleeves closely, before he activated his quirk to give it a quick pre-battle test. He was pleased to see that it held up nicely against even the higher level flames, and quickly put them back out.

Leo was standing beside Asuna while looking around in every direction to try and take in everyone all at once. The different unique outfits and styles amazed him beyond belief, and he felt his mind spinning with his own excitement.

He was happy to find that the material didn't melt when he put on his costume, he would need to thank Mei-Chan later. He assumed that she had a hand in making his outfit based on the fact that only her and her mother understood how to do so properly.

"Ah! Nezumi!! Cool costume! It really suits you in an unexpected kinda way! I was honestly expecting something more simple, so this is a pleasant surprise!" Uraraka complimented Izumi as she adjusted her own helmet, breaking Izumi's attention away from Katsuki.

"Uraraka! Wooooah! You look amazing!" Izumi gushed over Uraraka's costume in return, throwing her hands up in the air cheerfully.

"I wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better.. my costume came out a bit skin tight, and poofy at the same time... It's kinda embarrassing." Uraraka laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Heroics... Is the greatest!" A disgustingly turned on voice said from below the two girls, and they looked down to see... Purple.

"True scum." Asuna whispered with a disgusted shiver from beside them both as she watched Mineta perv over her friends, which only got his attention turned to her also.

"Woah! Is that you, Megumi!? You look totally smoking hot! I didnt know you could pull off something like that with such a youn-" mineta was cut off by a swift chop to his neck that made him fall limp to the ground, unconcious.

"Try looking at our sister and friends like that again.." Leo growled from behind Izuku, who had apparently dont the deed of knocking the boy out.

"And we'll kill you." Izuku finished for him darkly.

Bakugou was standing much closer by to them now, having started making his way to blow up a certain grape headed extra before Izuku snatched the opportunity. Shouto noticed the small commotion going on and watched silently from a distance, noticing the fuming Bakugou as his hands sparked a few times before All Might finally spoke up again.

**"I'M LIKING EVERYONE'S STYLES! YOU ALL LOOK COOL!"** All Might complimented them boisterously, his eyes scanned each of the students attire, before finally landing on Izumi's at the end of the line up.

He noticed the cute mouse ears on her head and couldnt help but stifle a small giggle. She was truly the most adorable person he ever had the pleasure to meet. Precious, was the proper word.

_"SENSEI! REGARDING THE PREFORMANCE GROUND WE'LL BE USING, IS THIS THE MOCK CITY FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!?"_ A voice that sounded even more robotic than usual questioned over the rest of the class' voices. It was Iida, wearing a full mecha like body suit that gave Izumi a strange sense that she had seen it somewhere before.

**"YOU ARE CORRECT IN THAT ASSUMPTION, YOUNG IIDA! BUT THIS WILL DIFFER GREATLY FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAM IN A BIG WAY: WE WILL BE HOLDING AN INDOOR BATTLE THIS TIME! YOU SEE, VILLAIN CLEAN UP IS USUALLY SEEN OUT IN THE OPEN! BUT STATISTICALLY, THE BETTER PART OF IT IS AN INDOOR JOB. MOST ACTS OF VILLAINY ARE COMMITTED INDOORS."** All might began to explain, before clearing his throat and taking on an even more serious tone **"Imprisonment... House Arrest... The Black Market... In this hero and villain saturated society, why.. Any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows!! So, for this test, you'll separate into 'Villain' and 'Hero' groups. FOR A TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!"**

"Hmm? But what about the foundational training, Kero?" Asui put a finger to her chin thoughtfully as she asked.

**"THIS _IS_ FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING! ONLY THIS TIME, THERE WON'T BE ANY ROBOTS THAT IT'S OKAY TO DESTROY!"** Was All Might's answer.

Izumi, Leo, Izuku, and Asuna were all beginning to easily understand what their lesson was to consist of at this point. It was pretty simple if you understood what was behind it beforehand.

Apparently though, not everyone could say the same...

"So how do we determine who wins and who loses?" Yaoyorozu started off the long line of questions that were to follow.

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?" Bakugou.

"Is there a threat of expulsion like Aizawa-Sensei's exercise had..?" Uraraka.

"If we're separating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?" Iida.

"Doesn't this cape look fabulous on me~?" Aoyama.

"GUYS! Shut up long enough to let him actually explain everything, would you?" Izuku openly scolded the class for their outburst, which got everyone to quickly straighten up and quiet down, much to All Might's surprise. This kid definitely had leadership skills. Though his choice of words could use some work...

**"EHEM! I'LL ANSWER ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS NOW!"** All Might looked to the sky in determination, before pulling out a notecard to read off of. **"FOR THIS TRAINING, WE'LL HAVE SOME 'VILLAINS' GUARD A NUCLEAR WEAPON THAT THEY PLAN ON DEPLOYING! THE HEROES MUST STOP THEM AND THEIR NEFARIOUS SCHEME BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!"**

"Sounds like golden age superhero stuff, right here!" Sero commented in a whisper.

**"IF THE HEROES CAPTURE THE VILLAINS OR REACH THE NUCLEAR CORE BEFORE THE TIME RUNS OUT, THEY WIN! AND IF THE VILLAINS MANAGE TO KEEP THE CORE THE WHOLE TIME OR CAPTURE THE HEROES, THEN THEY WIN! YOUR TEAMMATES AND OPPONENTS WILL BE CHOSEN BY LOTTERY!"**

_"IS THAT REALLY HOW WE'LL DO IT?!"_ Iida blurted out suddenly, seeming to not approve of such a simple method.

"Iida-Kun, pros are often forced to make impromptu team ups with other heros they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that..." Izumi explained to him politely, trying to keep her voice quiet enough to where the whole class wouldnt notice her.

_"I SEE! ALWAYS WITH OUR EYES ON THE FUTURE, IT SEEMS! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY OUTBURST!"_ Iida shouted his response and apology, raising a stiff robotic hand straight up in the air above his head for emphasis.

So much for not being noticed... Izumi sighed and fidgeted nervously as she felt more and more attention on her and Iida.

**"OKAY! ANYWAY, LET'S START THIS, SHALL WE?!"** All Might gave Iida a thumbs up, before pulling out two lottery boxes labeled 'Hero' and 'Villain' and beginning to draw lots.

**Teams - Heros VS Villains:**

Izumi and Uraraka VS Bakugou and Iida

Leo and Jirou VS Asuna and Kaminari

Shouto and Mashirao VS Izuku and Hagakure

Kouda and Satou VS Yaoyorozu and Shouji

Mina, Aoyama and Sero VS Kirishima, Tokoyami and Tsuyu

Mineta - Exempt, With Recovery Girl

"Wow! We must be linked or something! Pleased to have you, Nezumi-Chan!" Uraraka ran back over to where Izumi was now standing beside her brothers and Asuna.

"Ah! Thanks, Ochachan! I look forward to working with you!" Izumi responded happily, turning away from the others to greet her friend.

Bakugou glared at his new partner, sending _'dont fuck with me'_ vibes his way as the others began to team up with their assigned partners. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with some goodie two shoes pebble holding him back.

He could do this by himself hands down. Especially where Izumi was concerned.

At that thought, Katsuki's ruby irises traveled over to the girl in question and made eye contact with a pair of doe emerald ones. There was an electric spark of several different feelings sent between them from that one glance: Defiance, anger, determination, hurt, concern, and something else that neither of them could figure out still.

But the contact was broken when their Sensei spoke up again to grab everyone's attention.

**"THIS SCENARIO HAS THE VILLAINS INSIDE THE BUILDING FIRST! THEN, AFTER FIVE MINUTES, THE HEROES WILL BE LET IN AS WELL! EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE ABLE TO WATCH WHAT UNFOLDS THROUGH THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERAS! THIS WILL ALLOW YOUNG IIDA AND BAKUGOU TO GET INSIDE THE MINDSET OF VILLAINKIND! THIS IS A PRACTICAL TRAINING EXERCISE, SO GO ALL OUT WITHOUT FEAR OF INJURY! Though, naturally, we'll cut it short if things get out of hand."**

All Might motioned for Bakugou and Iida to enter into the building so he could start the 5 minute timer. Before Bakugou went in, he sent another glare Izumi's way, this time it showed nothing but challenging hostility, and it made her tense up at the sight.

Iida called out to Bakugou to pick up the pace, and he begrudgingly did so, stomping inside with a deep frown and leaving Izumi alone with Uraraka to prepare for the trial using the small amount of time they had.

She smacked her own cheeks to snap herself out of it and psych herself up, and turned her back to the building to instead face her friend and start going over the map, focusing her full attention now on the task at hand.

She could deal with Bakugou later. Right now... She had more important things to worry about.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 11 - Trial of Battle!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Trial Of Battle! Part 1

A/N: Hello again! I am back with another chapter for ya! And this one is action packed and slightly angsty. Fair warning. I was proud of how this chapter turned out, and I wrote it in a single day too XD

Also, I realized too late that I goofed last chapter with the song recs. I had already used one of the songs that I put in that chapter in a previous chapter, so to make up for it, I put three songs in this one!

The first song is the English Version of "Unravel" by AmaLee. The second is the English Version of "In My World" by AmaLee. And the third is the English Version of "Goya No Machiawase" by AmaLee.

All of these songs are centered around Bakugou and his mindset in this chapter. I hope you like them!

That's all for now, I'll see ya in the next one! Enjoy!

* * *

Katsuki wasn't sure what made him ask it. Maybe it was in hope that this was all some crazy fucked up misunderstanding. Or maybe it was so he could reassure himself of the fact that being this angry at Nezumi was totally okay in this situation.

He didn't know, but the question burned on the tip of his tongue until he finally let it out.

"Yo.. So Nezumi's got herself a quirk after all, right?" His voice was much more steady than his heart was. It surprised him that it wasn't shaking with the overload of negative emotions he was feeling.

"Hmm? You saw it for yourself, didn't you? That Herculean strength? It looks pretty high risk, though..." Iida rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he answered.

Yah, he saw it. But he sure as hell didnt recognize it. That wasn't the same quirk that showed up in front of him a year ago.

"And Nezumi's phone number. This is it, right..?" He pulled up her contact that was still on his phone, and showed Iida.

"Yes, I would think that to be obvious, if you already have it under her name."

That was it... There was his reassurance. But unfortunately, it only made him feel entitled to allow his hurt filled rage to boil over.

How fucking _dare_ she!

He needed answers, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to get them now!

The buzzer went off to start the trial, and Bakugou immediately turned on his heal and took off out of the room, ignoring Iida's shouts of protests from behind him.

* * *

"A layout map of the building, guess we have to commit it to memory." Uraraka said thoughtfully as they looked over the map together. "I'm glad there doesn't seem to be any penalties like with Aizawa-Sensei. That's a relief! All Might's as nice in person as he is on TV! Wait... You don't look relieved at all!"

Izumi was practically shaking in her boots as she sweat nervously, "Oh, n-no... Sorry! It's just that my opponent is Katsu-Kun... And Iida too, of course.. I guess I'm just, really tense..."

"I see! I remember now! Bakugou is the one who is always really angry at you!" Uraraka plopped a fist into her palm at the memory making her realize. "You know, my dad always told me that boys act like that if they secretly like you. Maybe this is just the beginning of a heated romance between rivals!"

Izumi blushed from head to toe the instant that left her friend's mouth. "H-Huh?! N-No way! There's no way that could ever happen... after all, Katsu-Kun has hated me for years. We may have been close for the first four years of our lives, but after that things just went downhill. Too broken for repair, ya know?" Izumi waved her arms around wildly in a fluster before finally calming down enough to speak again. "I've... Always admired him... his ambition.. his confidence.. his strength.. his quirk.. He is better than me in almost every way.." Izumi looked down at the ground with a sad frown pulling at her lips. "But.. All the same, this time I feel like... I dont want to lose, if that makes sense."

"So then this must be fate! The bonding between lovers! There is no such thing as 'impossible' or 'never'! And I can tell that you feel strongly for this Bakugou! I may not approve of his actions at all... But if it makes you happy, then I'll let it go! I'm rooting for you!" Urarake pumped her fist up in the air excitedly, getting hyped up for this exercise for a whole new reason now.

"Aaah! Ochachan stoooop! Hearing things like that is so embarrassing..!" Izumi covered Uraraka's mouth with both hands as her face absolutely steamed. "Oh man.. sorry for getting off topic and blabbing on about something that has nothing to do with you like that. And during such an important exercise too.."

Uraraka removed Izumi's hands from her mouth to give her a friendly smile, and ruffled her hair gently "It's okay, Nezumi-Chan! It has plenty to do with me! After all, were a team now, aren't we? So let's do our best!"

"...!! Yah! Thanks, Ochachan!" Izumi smiled brightly back, and finally the buzzer rang out, signaling their start.

Uraraka and Izumi switched gears and went into action instantly at the sound. Uraraka activated her quirk on Izumi to make her weightless, and then held onto her, while Izumi activated her quirk in her legs and used 2% of her power to jump up to the window and enter through it with ease.

"Alright, we're in!" Izumi signaled for them both to start moving, and they started making their way slowly and quietly down the hallway. "There are a lot of blind spots, so be careful."

_'Even though I've gotten slight control over One For All, I still can't safely use it against other humans yet. It's too risky, if I let my focus slip I could end up seriously hurting them. So what we'll have to rely on is my base strength, alteration quirk, and Ochachan's Zero Gravity.'_ Izumi thought to herself, doing her best to quickly come up with a proper strategy to win over such powerful opponents.

_'Make full turns... Just like in those notes on battle in enclosed spaces.. Come on, try to remember them..!'_ Izumi pictured her notes in her mind as clearly as possible as she made her way through the hallways.

Suddenly, a swift movement was caught in the corner of Izumi's eyes, and she acted on instinct, grabbing Uraraka and throwing them both to the ground, dodging out of the way of Katsuki's right hook by a hair's breadth.

One of the mouse ears that she wore with her suit got charred by the explosion that accompanied his punch, but other than that Izumi was unharmed, and she was grateful to say the same for Uraraka as well.

"He only grazed me...! Are you okay Ochachan?!" Izumi shouted her concern to Uraraka as she quickly stood back up.

"Yeah, thanks..! He came like a bolt.." Uraraka replied with a groan as she stood up also.

"Damnit, Nezumi! Don't dodge me!" Katsuki's voice sounded absolutely feral as he growled out his words to her, as if he was on the verge of losing it, and it intimidated her greatly.

* * *

**Monitor Room**

**"NOW WATCH AND HATCH STRATEGIES OF YOUR OWN!"** All Might lecture them as he pulled out a pen and a grading sheet after the buzzer went off.

**_'Midori My Girl! Here you are just another student to me! So don't expect any favoritism - I'll grade you just as harshly as the rest!' _**All Might spoke in his mind as he prepared himself to begin grading, when suddenly he saw Katsuki come practically flying around the corner with a surprise attack.

"Woah! An ambush!" Kaminari shouted, leaning forward to get a closer look at the action on the screen.

"That Bakugou's a cheater! An ambush is so unmanly!" Kirishima frowned as he clenched his fists in disapproval.

**"AMBUSHES ARE A GOOD STRATEGY TO USE, YOUNG KIRISHIMA! THEY ARE IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE, AFTER ALL."** All Might corrected his student, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Midori actually ducked away from it pretty well!" Mina praised Izumi's reaction time with high energy.

"Of course he'd do something like this... Damn idiot needs to get his priorities straight." Izuku grimaced at the screen.

"Hmm? What do you mean, Izuku-Kun?" Asuna asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"The _smart_ way to go about this test would be to send Iida-Kun out to capture Izumi and Uraraka, whilst keeping Bakugou on standby to guard the weapon. But it seems that they aren't working together at all in this, why am I not surprised. Bakugou is too self centered to be a hero, if you ask me." Izuku explained to Asuna with the same grimace never leaving his face.

"Yah... You could say that again." Leo frowned from beside them.

"I see... you do have a good point." Asuna thought on it for a moment, before agreeing with the two of them and continuing to watch the battle as it progressed.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone**

"I figured this would happen... With me as his opponent, Katsu-Kun's Priority would definitely be to come after me and put me in my place." Izumi analized the situation grimly.

"I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY, NEZUMI! BUT I'LL KEEP IT JUST SHORT OF GETTING THIS INTERRUPTED!" Katsuki shouted with a wide, angry grin as he went in for another right hook straight for Izumi, completely ignoring Uraraka as he did so.

Thankfully, Izumi was fully expecting this move, and had prepared herself to handle it. As soon as Katsuki's fist almost connected with her, she side stepped slightly and grabbed onto his right fist, before turning them so that he was positioned behind her with his fist still trapped firmly in her arm, and continued on to hoist up and flip him overtop of her to land painfully hard on his back on the ground in front of them.

"GAH-" Katsuki shouted and then coughed as the air left his lungs upon impact. He was so totally taken off guard by the sudden move that he had to take a moment to collect himself before he sat back up on his knees, panting heavily.

_'What the fuck?!'_ Was all he could think to himself in that moment as Izumi took another fighting stance in front of him.

"You always lead with a big right swing, Katsu-Kun! I can't even count how many times I've seen you do it! I analyzed and took notes on all the heroes that I thought were amazing... And that includes you, Katsuki Bakugou! The same notes that You blew up and tossed away! The same notes that Izuku rewrote for me that very night! _I'M NO LONGER THE NEZUMI YOU EQUATE WITH A HELPLESS RODENT! I AM NEZUMI, LEADER OF THE ZODIAC! MY NEZUMI MEANS I'LL BE THE GREATEST NUMBER ONE HERO AND SURPASS EVEN YOU!"_ Izumi screamed this at the top of her lungs as tears began to pool in her eyes at her own words, and Katsuki's heart completely haulted for a second.

_'Nezumi. Like in the Chinese Zodiac. It is the first Zodiac to make it to the Emperor's party, making it the leader of all the rest, right?'_

_'They are also clever, successful, and quick thinkers, as well as quiet and peaceful...'_

_'If you wanna be a top hero like All Might, then you need a name to go along with the #1 title...'_

The memory hit Bakugou like a freight train with no breaks, and for reasons he couldn't understand, it made his chest constrict even more painfully tight than before. He bit back frustrated tears and stood up slowly, allowing his anger to build back up in order to replace the entirely unwelcomed feeling that the memory was causing him.

"You used to get so scared when trying to face up against me before... I see how it is now.. **NOW I'M REALLY PISSED!"** Bakugou shouted at Izumi as if her words had only made things worse for herself, and she flinched back at the level of ferocity in his voice.

_"HEY, BAKUGOU! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"_ Iida's voice could be heard crackling through Bakugou's ear piece as he tried to check up on the situation.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP GUARDING. EXTRA! I'M REALLY FUCKING PISSED RIGHT NOW!" Bakugou shouted back into the small speaker, feeling even more annoyed at the interruption.

_"WHEN DID I ASK YOU HOW YOU WERE FEELING-"_ Bakugou shut off the connection without listening to any more of what Iida had to say, and refocused his attention on Izumi.

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"What is she saying? There's no sound through the surveillance footage!" Kirishima questioned in concern.

**"Teammates can communicate through wireless transceivers! And they all have a rough sketch of the building!"** All Might explained to the students as he continued to watch closely, **"And then there is this capture tape! The second someone's wrapped this around their opponent, that's the sign they are 'captured'!"**

"The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know exactly where the core is being held, correct?" Yaoyorozu asked for clarification, just to double check she got her information straight.

**"YES!"** All Might gave an alfermtive thumbs up in response with his usual broad grin.

"The hero side is at a pretty heavy disadvantage in this scenario." Mina commented as she listened to them all speak on the subject.

**"Didn't Aizawa teach you kids our motto? SAY IT WITH ME NOW!"** All Might prepared himself to shout the famous Yuuei motto, punching a strong fist up into the air for added effect.

"PLUS ULTRAAAAAA~!!!" They all shouted in unison with great enthusiasm.

That was... Apart from Izuku, Leo, and Asuna. They were too hyper focused on the battle happening on the screen.

The others may not know this, but they actually commissioned a secret special request directly to Hatsume Mei herself when they made their designs.

It was to make their ear pieces so the siblings and Asuna could all hear and communicate with eachother. This meant that they could also secretly hear everything that was being said in the heat of battle.

This was enough to root their attention deeply into place on the two battling it out above them in the indoor battle zone.

This was something they couldn't allow themselves to miss.

This was Izumi's true start line.

This was where she finally showed Bakugou her true colors and broke away from the old helpless image she once had.

And it would be the ultimate disrespect in their opinions for them to look at or listen to anything else in that moment.

"Ah, Monsieur Bakugou!" Aoyama pointed to the screen to return everyone's attention to where it truly mattered, and they all saw Bakugou finally going in for another hit.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone**

"IF THAT'S THE CASE, _NEZUMI_, THEN I DONT NEED TO HOLD BACK ANYMORE, RIGHT?! PREPARE YOURSELF TO BE PUT IN YOUR PLACE FOR GOOD!" Katsuki shouted as he took off in her direction at mad speed using a blast from his left palm to boost him.

"OCHACHAN! GO ON WITHOU- GUH..!" Izumi's sentence was cut off partway by a solit hit to the side of her head as Bakugou finally landed a solid roundhouse kick, knocking her to the ground with great force.

"NEZUMI-CHAN!" uraraka called out to her friend in concern just before she was about to turn away and run for it. Seeing Izumi take such a hard blow from Katsuki made Uraraka's gut churn with anger. Did he have no common decency?! That could have given her a concussion!

"GO, OCHACHAN! I'LL BE FINE!" Izumi shouted her instruction to Uraraka clearly once more, before refocusing her sights on her opponent. Her head was spinning and throbbing painfully from the impact, and she was slightly dizzy, but she pushed through it none-the-less.

Uraraka hesitated, but finally nodded and turned the corner to start up the stairway towards the floor that she assumed Iida and the weapon was on.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MARGIN TO LOOK AWAY!" Bakugou shouted at Izumi once more, before pausing for a split second when he realized what was happening:

She was wrapping the capture tape around him with great precision even as he was mid air.

"The fuck?!" He quickly moved back and landed at a safe distance from her before gathering his bearings again and looking up to her with flaming ruby eyes.

"I wasn't looking away, trust me! I'd rather not die!" Izumi responded with a nervous sweat.

How the hell could she still be scared even after all the shit she has been pulling?! God she truly pissed Bakugou off to no end!

Katsuki threw another right swing at the infuriating girl, which Izumi skillfully dodged, once more predicting his movements.

_'He's starting to get hasty!'_ Izumi thought to herself as she backed off once more.

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"Look at her go! She hasn't even used her quirk yet but she is still going toe-to-toe!" Sato praised Izumi's skill as the classroom watched the battle continue on.

**_'She is impressively quick on her feet. The girl has jotted those notes down for who knows how many years... Her head must be filled with tons of accumulated hero-otaku knowledge!'_ **All Might analized in his mind as he jotted down a few notes of his own for Izumi in the future based on his observations.

This much would be okay as a teacher... Right?

"Izumi needs to buy herself some time somehow." Leo said outloud, watching with furrowed brows of concern as the barrage of attacks continued on.

"Yah, she is getting herself pushed against a wall at this rate. The best option would be to temporarily retreat in order to come up with a proper strategy." Izuku deduced in response. They knew better than to use their special ear peices to cheat on tests, so they were sure to turn their speakers off in order to let Izumi figure things out on herself without any input from them.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone**

Thankfully, Izumi had come to the same conclusion as her brothers either way, and quickly took off in the opposite direction, taking a sharp right turn down the nearest hallway.

"GET BACK HERE, NEZUMI!" Katsuki shouted after her quickly retreating back.

Damnit she was fast!

"OI, WHERE ARE YOU...!!" Bakugou chased after her with all his Might as he began to shout out the frustrations he had been holding in all this time, them finally having boiled over completely. "YOU TRICKED ME, DIDN'T YOU?! ABOUT WHAT YOUR QUIRK IS! WERE YOU HAVING A BIG LAUGH THIS WHOLE TIME?! HAH! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE HAD THIS NONSENSE QUIRK FOR ALL THESE YEARS AND WERE JUST PLAYING THE PART OF THE WEAK NEZUMI! ISNT THAT RIGHT?!" his voice was on the verge of breaking from how much his own words hurt him and how loud he was now screaming out to her.

"..." Izumi's tears finally spilled over at his heartrending words while she continued to run as if her life relied on it.

"YOUR QUIRK IS ACTUALLY PRETTY DAMN FLASHY, HUH?! WHAT YOU SHOWED ME A YEAR AGO DOESN'T EVEN COMPARE TO WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW! HOW FAR DOES THIS FUCKERY NEED TO GO?! HAVEN'T YOU LOOKED DOWN ON ME ENOUGH?! HAH?!" He continued to scream as he busted down doors to check for her while he went. "WHY DON'T YOU USE IT THEN, HAH?! SINCE MINE IS EVEN STRONGER!"

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"Damn, that kid's pissed! It's scary..." Kaminari sweatdropped as he spoke up, clearly intimidated by Bakugou's near insanity even from on the other side of a screen.

**_'Young Bakugou has heard the pourings of young Midori's heart, and yet he's still full of confidence! His head is bloated beyond all reason... I see, I see...!'_** All might pondered on this for a moment, before his eyes returned to the screen that showed Izumi huddled in hiding.

"Man, I don't like seeing Izumi-Chan in a situation like this at all... It makes me uneasy to watch." Asuna frowned as she spoke up, contemplating weather or not she should cave and just look away, but Leo put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Don't look away, Suna-Chan. Izumi would want you to watch until the end." He said to her, not looking away from the screen for even a second.

Asuna nodded and replaced her pained expression with one of determination, and continued watching on.

"She did good getting away, always quick on her feet, true to the real meaning of her nickname." Izuku praised his sister with a small proud grin tugging at his lips.

Shouto was also watching closely, highly impressed by Izuku's sister's abilities. She was another one he'd have to keep an eye on for sure.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone - Izumi**

"Hahh.. hahh.." Izumi did her best to quietly catch her breath as her mind began running a mile a minute.

_'As expected, he's totally disregarding Ochachan to focus on me... Any decent strategy would have sent Iida after us as a vanguard, if at all. He'd be more suited for that with his quirk giving him the speed advantage. They must know that. This is no predetermined strategy that the two of them have cooked up. This is Katsu-Kun's blind rage, pure and simple. Which means our opponents arent working together in the moment! If they had stuck together and attacked us head on from the start as a united front, then our chances of winning would have been the slimmest. And if I had gone with Ochachan back there, it would have become that exact worst case scenario... And if we both fought Katsu-Kun here, then we would have most likely run out of time... This is the best for us, now it's just down to whether Ochachan can successfully reach the core... If we base it on the assumption that I beat Katsu-Kun, then this might as well be a 2 vs 1 battle! Ours to win! It's a stretch, but I think I can do it... I just need to pay close attention to his palms. If I can't use One For All, I'll use my Power Alteration quirk to handicap him.'_

Izumi finally came to a conclusion and whipped the soot off of her face, before standing back up into a low crouch. She had to win this, no matter what!

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone - Katsuki**

_'I'm heading to Yuuei, and you can't stop me, Katsuki Bakugou!'_

_'I'M NO LONGER THE NEZUMI YOU EQUATE WITH A HELPLESS RODENT! I AM NEZUMI, LEADER OF THE ZODIAC!'_

_'Nezumi, you really can't do anything, can you?!'_

_'HAH?! HER, BECOMING A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK?! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE, DEKU?! THAT'S HOW SHE'LL END UP GETTING KILLED!'_

_'Nezumi, that's what your hero name should be. I told you I could come up with a better one no problem!'_

_'...What do you know... Bakagou!'_

_'Someone said... SOMEONE SAID TO ME: "YOU CAN BECOME A HERO!" THEY SAID IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY OWN EFFORTS!'_

_'! This message could not be sent, either this number is out of service, or you have been blocked'_

_'WOOOOW! Katsu-Kun, your quirk is so pretty and cool! It's like fireworks! I hope my quirk is that great when it shows up!'_

_'Quirkless...'_

_'Nezumi... Is quirkless...'_

_'Hmm? You saw it for yourself, didn't you? That herculean strength? It looks pretty high risk though...'_

_'! This message could not be delivered, either this number is out of service, or you have been blocked...'_

_'Quirkless...'_

_'...Nezumi'_

_'Are you okay...? Can you stand..? It would have been bad if you hit your head...'_

_'MY LEGS MOVED ON THEIR OWN! I DON'T KNOW! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE, KATSU-KUN! YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!'_

"RAAAAAAAAAHH- DAMNIT!" Katsuki screamed out in frustration and rage, his mind swirling uncontrollably with memory after memory of Izumi, each one conflicting with the next, making his confusion run deeper and deeper as the moments passed.

His hands erupted several times out of control as he completely lost a handle on his emotions, he didnt know what to do, what to think, or how to feel anymore, and it was driving him mad!

He let another explosion loose on the next doorway in his path to check for Izumi, and once again found the room empty.

"FUCK- NEZUMI! STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME! YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING DOWN ON ME ALL THIS TIME, HAVEN'T YOU?! THATS WHY YOU BLOCKED ME, YET YOU SO EASILY GIVE YOUR NUMBER AWAY TO ANYONE ELSE WHO ASKS, ISNT IT?!" He felt himself actually snapping now, and he didnt have it in himself to stop anymore.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone - Izumi**

Izumi heard it all. All of what Bakugou was screaming, all of the pain and frustration that he was finally letting out from the depths of his heart. She heard it, yet in the moment, she could do nothing to help him. And it made her feel terrible. Her tears were flowing even more heavily down her cheeks as she heard wha 6th Bakugou said about her blocking him and looking down on him, and she couldnt stop herself anymore. She had to confront him. She had to apologize. She had to say something, anything.

So she did exactly that, and ran straight out of her hiding place into open view for Katsuki to finally be able to find.

_"Nezumi!"_ Uraraka's voice could be heard over Izumi's ear peice, and Izumi wasted no time in responding as she wated for Katsuki to catch up.

"Ochachan! What's up?!" She responded through the small mic attached to the ear peice.

_"I got discovered by Iida-Kun, sorry! Now he is closing in on me..."_

"It's fine! Don't worry, where are you located?" Izumi reassured her friend, before asking her for her whereabouts.

_"The middle room on the fifth floor!"_

_'She's almost right above me!'_ Izumi realized as she looked up.

"We don't have that much time left! And if time runs out, it's their win!" Izumi responded.

_'...This is the one place... This is the one place I don't want to lose!'_

"It's ready..." Izumi heard an electronic sound before Katsuki's voice rung out from in front of her.

"Hey... Why won't you use it? Your quirk... You're looking down on me again, Nezumi..."

"Katsu-Kun! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" She shouted to him as his expression sent a shiver down her spine.

"I already know about all of your stalking, you know..." Katsuki continued to talk, completely ignoring Izumi's words as he lifted his right hand straight out in front of him. "My explosions are sparked by the sweat on my palms, which is like secreting nitroglycerin that then detonates."

"...?" Izumi gave Katsuki a confused gaze, before he reached his left hand up to the side of his right arm and hooked a finger in what looked to be some kind of pin in the side of his large arm bracer.

"Now, If support made this as I asked, then I can store that nitro-sweat into this bracer and..." His voice was dangerously low and had a different, scary edge to it that Izumi couldn't recognize coming from him.

And that's when she realized exactly what he was about to do...

**_"BAKUGOU, MY BOY, STOP THIS! YOU'LL KILL HER!"_** All Might's voice pleaded with the blonde through his ear peice, but he ignored it and began pulling the pin loose.

"IF IT DOESN'T HIT HER, SHE WON'T DIE! SHE'S GOOD AT DODGING, YAH?!" was all he responded in a scream as he finished removing the pin and let loose the largest explosion Izumi had ever seen.

_'No... Katsu-Kun... this isn't like you at all.. I.. I'm so sorry, Katsu-Kun!'_ Izumi apologized to him in her head, before screaming out loudly and activating her quirk alteration power, taking the blast head on while using it. The blast was so powerful, that she wasnt able to fully subdue it, but thanks to her quirk, she managed to survive the blow. Though the wall behind her couldn't say the same, having taken the brunt of it.

"That's not what I'm talking about, _Nezumi! _Use the other part of your quirk that you didn't ever tell me about! Fight me at your full strength, so I can prove that I've been right all along!" His voice was shaking with emotion as he yelled at her, walking closer and closer towards where she now laid on the ground, step by step.

"He's... totally lost his mind!" Izumi yelled out to herself with a sob as she watched him close in on her.

"What's wrong, _Nezumi?_ Come on! You can still fight, can't ya?!" Bakugou growled out to her with a wicked grin.

"...What's the situation, Ochachan?" Izumi decided to refrain from responding to Katsuki in favor of checking up on her team mate.

"You've got quite some nerve, ignoring me even now!" Bakugou shouted at her as he finished charging up his other bracer.

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"This is meant to be a lesson!" Kirishima shouted above the rumbling of the massive explosion.

**"...!!"** All Might was completely shocked into silence for a moment at what had just occurred.

"Sensei! Please, put a stop to this! That Bakugou kid has gone mental! At this rate he'll kill her!" Kirishima pleaded as he steadied himself back on his feet.

**"No..."** All Might responded resolutely, him (assuming) to be the only one that can hear the conversation on the other side.

**_'An odd part of him is still sane... I dont think he is as petty as he is making himself out to be right now... But in any case...'_**

**"Bakugou, my boy, if you shoot another blast like that, I'll end this exercise forcibly and you will lose. Launching an attack with such an extensive damage radius while indoors defeats the purpose of protecting your stronghold! It doesn't matter if you're a hero or villain that was just foolish! Once more and you'll earn yourself massive demerits!"** All Might scolded Bakugou through his communication device.

"Sensei! This shouldn't go on! Izumi could-" Asuna was cut off by a hand in front of her face that silenced her, and she looked up to see Izuku there, shaking his head at her with a hardened expression.

"Don't, she can handle this. Interrupting her battle now would be the worst disrespect that you could show for her efforts." Izuku said firmly, bringing a quick end to the conversation.

Leo just simply watched on in silent concern, but he didn't protest, knowing that he needed to have faith in his sister.

**_'As a teacher, I should end this scuffle now...! However...!'_** All Might clenched his fists, feeling conflicted on the matter himself.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone**

"AAAAAAH!!! FUCK IT!" Bakugou screamed in response, throwing his arms behind his head in a blind rage.

"The pillar by the window, roger that!" Izumi quickly responded into her mic to Uraraka before jumping up quickly and getting in a defensive stance.

"LET'S JUST THROW SOME PUNCHES THEN!" Katsuki shouted as he rocketed himself the rest of the way towards Izumi.

_'It's no use! I can't dodge! I've gotta time the counter attack right!'_ In Izumi's panic, she didn't have time to activate her power alteration quirk, and in a flash Katsuki was right before her.

"NOW!" She shouted, attempting to attack just as he was about to throw a punch.

She was surprised, however, when he let off a blast directly in her face that temporarily blinded her vision, and in the next instant, another blast came from behind her and knocked her forward with a painful **_'BANG!'_** That even managed to blast a hole in the back of her suit and burn her back some.

"GAH!!" She shouted in pain as she fell forward, the burns on her back flaring with pain.

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"He deliberately misled his opponent and used his explosion ability to redirect his midair trajectory to his advantage... I wouldnt have thought of him as the clever type, but those were some subtle motor skills." Shouto analyzed calmly and accurately as he watched with a stone cold expression.

"He may not be in any way 'heroic', but I can't deny that he has the physical skills necessary for the job, as much as it irks me to say." Izuku nodded at Shouto, inputting his own opinion on the matter.

"Landing a telling blow while resisting inertia at the same time means he must be able to adjust his explosion power very finely." Yaoyorozu voiced her own observation.

"Can't say I like him, but if the kid's got talent, the kid's got talent..." Kaminari grumbled out his own opinion with a sour expression as he watched the match continue on.

"Yah, well talent will only get him so far. He needs the morals of a hero also. As our grandpa would often tell us: 50% physical, 50% mental." Leo added with a sigh, shaking his head as Izumi continued to take hits.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone**

"GAH! AHHH! GEHH...!!" Izumi continued to scream out as she took hit after hit, not having even a second to react to any of them.

"HERE IT COMES! YOUR BELOVED RIGHT SWING!" Katsuki growled out, before landing a painfully powerful right hit to Izumi's arm and grabbing on, before holding his other arm out to the side and letting off repeted blasts to spin them both around violently and slam Izumi into the ground much like she did to him at the beginning.

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME, NEZUMI!" He shouted to her from above.

"OOF-" The wind was quickly knocked out of Izumi's lungs by the sudden impact.

_'He's not gonna leave me any time to strategize..! I should have known... He's just too strong for me!! No choice now... I've gotta use it!!'_

* * *

**Monitor Room**

"This is nothing but naked bullying! If you rewind the tape it's beyond clear she'd already been captured!"

"This is not the behavior of a hero in the making!"

"I thought Midori actually hit above her weight, but... There's no denying it. When it comes to 'battle sense' Bakugou is a beast..!"

"Ah- She's running away!"

"Not terribly manly, but I'd do the same, something's a bit off, though..."

The class continued to comment on the battle as if what they were saying _wasn't_ totally degrading to Izumi, and it really pissed Izuku and Leo off to no end.

"Tsk! Just shut up and watch! Try seeing the whole thing through before you pass judgment like that!" Izuku scolded the class, and they all once again went quiet.

Leo was impressed by his brother's sheer power over people using just his pure intimidation. It seemed to come in handy more often than not.

"And in case you didn't already notice the obvious, she's a girl, baaaaka!" Asuna added in her own jab as her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

* * *

**Indoor Battle Zone**

Izumi stumbled away from Bakugou as fast as she could manage, purposefully backing herself against a nearby wall

"Why won't you use your goddamn quirk already?! You looking down on me again?! Ever since we were little kids, it seems you were always like that!" Bakugou snarled out at her angrily, his tone full of disgust.

"That's not it, Katsu-Kun..." She finally replied, her voice weak and heartbroken.

"Don't give me that shit! Seriously! Stop looking down on me, shitrag Nezumi!" He absolutely screamed.

"Katsu-Kun! I've always believed that you are amazing! That's why I wanna win! I WANNA WIN AND SURPASS YOU TO FINALLY PROVE MY WORTH TO YOU! YOURE THE ONE WHO HAS ALWAYS LOOKED DOWN ON ME... STOP BEING SUCH A DUMBASS!" She shouted at him as her sobs continued to wrack her body.

"WIPE THAT STUPID LOOK OFF YOUR FACE, DAMNIT! STOP FUCKING CRYING! FIGHT ME FOR REAL!" He shouted back with what sounded almost like desperation.

"DETROIT..."

Izumi had enough, it was time. She pulled her right fist back and powered One For All into it, then called out to Uraraka through the communication device and finally let loose a full powered punch at the same time Katsuki let off a large explosion at her, point blank.

_"SMAAAAAAAAASH!"_

**BOOM!!**

It all happened so fast that Bakugou didnt even have time to process what happened.

He felt no pain, no powerful impact, but he knew for a fact that Izumi used her quirk this time.

That's when he looked up to realize that there was a large hole straight through the roof that went all the way through each floor above them.

He slowly looked back down towards where Izumi was standing, and saw thar her left arm was burnt worse than he had ever seen it, and her right arm was completely bruised and shattered.

That's when it all hit him, and he felt his heard drop into his stomach, as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him.

"Ne...zumi..?" His voice cracked as her eyes started slowly dimming, and she began wobbling from side to side.

"I wasn't planning on using it... because I can't... I can't control it well enough yet... so my body cant handle... this much.." her voice was weak and pained, shaking just as much as her body was. "Aizawa sensei told me too... But... This was all I could think of... to win.. and get you to.. accept me.." tears spilled down her face as her eyes completely dimmed now and she fell over, limp and unconcious.

Bakugou's eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of him, and he fell to his knees.

_'I did this...'_

_'I hurt Nezumi...'_

_'All these years, all I wanted was to protect her...'_

_'Yet now, I was the one that...'_

_'No..'_

_'Oh god..'_

_'Nezumi...'_

"IZUMI!" He cried out her name as he crawled over to her in a mad haste, before lifting her up in his arms and looking down at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry! So sorry... Open your eyes, Izumi! Please! I didn't... I didn't want things to end up this way! I didn't mean to..! I lost control of myself! Shit! FUCKING GODDAMNIT NEZUMI!" Bakugou was absolutely screaming now as his tears fell down onto her cheeks, he bend down and pressed his forehead to hers as he continued to sob, and he began to hyperventilate as his mind started quickly spiraling into a state of pure guilt, anxiety, and panic.

He didn't even pay attention, nor did he care, when All Might's booming voice announced the Hero Team's victory.

All he cared about right now was Izumi...

That's all that ever truly mattered in the first place..

* * *

**Later - Monitor Room**

**"Hmm... I'd say that the best in this match was young Iida!"** All Might announced as he began to give a briefing and overview of the match.

"But weren't the winners Ochako and Midori?" Asui questioned, placing a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

**"I wonder why I could possibly think sooooo~? WHO KNOWS WHY?!"** All Might asked the class, waiting for someone to volunteer an answer.

"Yes, All Might Sensei. It's because Iida was the one who adapted most to the..." Yaoyorozu began to explain the reasoning behind All Mights choice of Iida, but Bakugou wasnt listening. He was trapped in his own mind, filled with regret, guilt, and worry. The memories of the battle all came rushing back to him after he finally came to his senses when it was over, and he couldn't have been more ashamed in his entire life... He hurt her, he went too far and seriously fucked up, plain and simple. He always wanted to protect her from villains and everything else bad in the world... And now he ended up being just like the Villains that he despised so much.

He hurt the one girl that he ever truly cared for.

How fucking morbidly ironic..

His regret was boundless and ran deep, yet there was nothing he could do to change it now...

Hind sight 20/20.

* * *

**_To Be Continued In Chapter 12: Trial Of Battle! Part 2_**


End file.
